獣の死 Kemono no Shi
by Abhorson
Summary: Shino and Kiba endure the daily tribulations of Konoha Chuunin. Unbeknownst to them, their relationship is slowly, but surely, progressing into something more than friendship. Set in time gap. ShinoKiba Slash, Strong Language.
1. Issatsu

**Kemono no Shi: **_The Death of a Monster_

**By:** Abhorson  
**Chapter:** #01  
**Rated:** M; for strong language and sexual themes

**Summary:** _Shino and Kiba endure the daily tribulations of Konoha Chuunin. Unbeknownst to them, their relationship is slowly, but surely, progressing into something more than friendship. _Set in time gap.** ShinoKiba Slash; Strong Language.**

**Nihongo:** Dialogue and references in Japanese will hold no meaning relevant to the plot or understanding of the story. Said dialogue with only represent common expressions that aren't entirely vital to comprehension, and will only contribute to Japanese authenticity

**Fuck, the first chapter sucks. Man.**

-----

**Issatsu: **_Between Unsure and a Hard Place_

-----

Inuzuka Kiba coughed, the tangy liquid that slipped down his throat sending chills down his spine, muscles convulsing without consent.

"G-Gehin!" He gagged. "This shit is disgusting!"

He scowled distastefully, the boy sitting to his right eyeing him with mild curiosity. Kiba weighed the small container he held in the palm of his hand, contemplating whether or not he should dump its contents.

"Do you wanna try it, Shino?" He asked, the horrid after-taste of the drink dissipating from his mouth. After a moment of decisive thinking, a somewhat curious Aburame held out his hand to take the proffered beverage. The scent invaded his nose before the drink even touched his lips. It reminded him slightly of a medicinic vapor used to calm dangerous insects. The taste was unpleasantly syrupy, the acrid bitterness dominating sweetness. He raised an eyebrow. It was slightly addicting.

He surprised himself by taking another small sip.

"...disgusting..." He murmured, his deep voice waking Kiba from a contemplative trance he had slouched into.

Kiba shrugged and retrieved the drink, capped it, and slid it back into his pack.

"It's supposed to have similar effects of two Seiryoku Jouzai, energy pills, but without the side effects."

Shino nodded in understanding.

With the inevitable disappearance of the two most controversial ninja in Konohagakure came a metaphorical fog of dreariness that loomed over the city, choking the spirits of the previously jovial citizens. Days become monotonous, missions uneventful; the most exciting tasks usually ranged from D to a C rank, sometimes B, if the newly instated Chuunin were lucky.

On one of these particularly dull instances, Inuzuka Kiba and Aburame Shino sat side by side in front of a dying campfire. They currently enjoyed a lackluster C escort mission to Kirigakure. The only reason it had been deemed even a C rank mission was because the two were expected to journey into enemy territory.

Kiba rubbed at his bare forehead in agitation, the liquid he had recently consumed procreating a nauseous feeling deep within his empty stomach.

"How long has it been since we've eaten?" Kiba asked wearily. Shino inclined his head slightly.

"Three days." The Aburame replied dryly.

In the light of the dim fire, Shino shed his green outer coat, folding it neatly and setting it on top of the pack that lay limply beside his feat. He felt a small wave of heat wash over him, triggering an uncomfortable cold sweat.

"You alright, Shino?" Kiba asked curiously. His teammate never shucked any of his numerous layers of clothing unless it presented a threat to his health.

Shino nodded his head in affirmation, tugging on the hem of his darker coat.

Kiba teased him after a moment of silence, attempting to mask the dire condition of their current situation. They hadn't eaten for three straight days, they were in the middle of 'who the fuck knows where' and had to constantly put up with the incessant nagging of their client. It was a good thing that they were being paid handsomely; otherwise, Kiba and Shino might have conveniently disappeared during the night.

The distinct movement of nearby bushes signaled the return of Akamaru. The large dog surveyed the campsite lazily, curling up on the opposite side of the fire to lay his head on his paws.

Kiba sighed and stood up. "Let's head in, Shino."

The Inuzuka looked to his teammate for agreement. When Shino finally stood, Kiba presumed it meant 'yes' so he headed into the empty tent that stood as their temporary residence.

Slipping into his thin futon, Kiba watched through half-lidded eyes as his friend shed layers of clothing; until he only wore a standard mesh top and his low-cut pants. Undecipherable thoughts ran through Kiba's head as Shino slipped into the futon next to his own. He turned over and shut his eyes.

"Oyasumi...Shino..." His voice drifted out lazily.

"Oyasuminasai, Kiba."

-

Kiba kicked at a stray stone, scuffing the side of his sandaru across a raised tree root. He looked around silently. Shino drifted along stiffly a few feet to his right, seemingly preoccupied with surveying the forest they currently traveled through. Kiba looked back and scowled deeply at his client - a useless woman who sat perched atop Akamaru as if she were royalty. The dog did not seem too thrilled about the prospect of carrying her either, but knew that Kiba would reward him sufficiently for his tolerance later.

The edge of the forest was near, a distinct saltiness entering Kibaâ€™s nasal cognizance; it was a sure sign that the ocean was close. Shino seemed to notice this also.

The end of the forest led to the overhang of a tall precipice. Kiba stood precariously on the edge and held his hand to his forehead, scanning over the infinite ocean. He spotted a small fishing village about 1/4 of a mile down the coast. Through the fog, he could faintly make out the islands that embodied Kiri no Kuni: The Land of the Mist.

The party entered the small village about 20 minutes later. The villagers eyed Kiba and Shino's hitai-ate suspiciously, sending them apprehensive glances as they walked passed.

Kiba held an almost overwhelming urge to stop and eat, but knew that their group would most likely be rejected. Even so, the village people - eager to purge their town of foreigners - did accept the request Kiba made for a passage to the Mist's main islands. Glad to escape the furtive glances of the Mizu natives, the group of four boarded a small boat and were escorted to Kirigakure.

-

Immediately upon setting foot in Kiri no kuni, Kiba and Shino felt an ominous chill creep upon them. The villagers of Kirigakure disregarded them completely. Not entirely sure of their destination - it was Shino and Kiba's first mission to Kirigakure - the band walked in aimless circles around the island until a group of three ninja stopped them, barring their path.

"Konbanwa." One of the nin, a male, greeted in a casual manner. "Inuzuka-san and Aburame-san, I presume?" He asked unceremoniously, consulting a small makimono to make sure he had gotten their names down correctly. The male comrade behind him rolled his eyes.

The original shinobi turned back to Kiba.

"My name is Kagen, this is Madarame Kozuka, and Satsunagi Kanako."

Kiba withheld the urge to snort. 'K...K...and K...'

"...we're intended to escort you to the Mizukage."

"Escort? We've come this far without any assistance."

The leader, Kagen, replied - his tone of voice becoming grave. "Rokudaime Mizukage has asked that we stay with you two the entirety of your stay here in the Mist to ensure that the villagers do not become...rowdy." The boy frowned. "I am sorry if it is an inconvenience."

Kiba shook his head.

-

The Kage's tower was set on a small isle a fraction of a mile off of the main island, close enough to reach quickly if need be, yet far enough to delay any potential threat.

The Mizukage himself seemed entirely too worn for his young age. The tall man couldn't be any older than thirty and yet his youthful face was adorned with thick bags and weary eyes. His dark black hair drooped even in the tight ponytail he wore it in, mimicking his tired personality.

The man's greeting was kind enough - he fell into a low bow as soon as Kiba and Shino entered his office. Both ha-nin reciprocated the gesture and waited for the Mizukage to speak.

"Inuzuka-sama, Aburame-sama." He murmured. "We are in debt to you, for bringing Kasumi-san back to Kirigakure safely."

Kiba started. "It was no problem..."

"There were no hindrances." Shino offered a second later.

The Mizukage nodded and smiled weakly. "No complications?"

"Well, Kasu-"

"Yes." Shino interrupted his teammate's inevitable complaint.

Further discussion would only prolong their stay there. And not that he would admit it openly, but Shino was quite hungry.

"Well then. The Commissions Office is just down the hall from here. Kagen will show you the way."

The Kage's smile grew ever so slightly, and he bowed. "Mizu no Kuni appreciates your service." Kiba took this as a sign to leave. He murmured a quick 'thank you' before turning and pulling Shino from the office by his sleeve.

-  
-

The two shinobi's payment clanked happily from within the furoshiki that it was carried in, mirroring its new owners jovial moods. Shino and Kiba walked a small food district towards the middle of the Mist's main island. Kiba hung an arm across Shino's shoulders, pulling him down to his height with a wide grin, much to Shino's disdain.

"Whadd'ya feel like eating?" Kiba asked the Aburame. He knew all too well what his friend would suggest, so he offered before Shino could answer. "How about yakitori and dango? Maybe sashimi? I hear it's really good here, so close to the ocean."

Shino nodded and let Kiba steer him into a nearby restaurant. He was instantaneously pulled towards a small table, Kiba sitting next to him in high-backed chairs. It didn't take long until a server came to their table, dictating to them their meal options. Both teenagers ordered a considerable amount of food, not bothering to save face in front of the other. They had gone too long without food to even consider the fact that the might create a reputation within the Mist.

-----------

**Kemono no Shi:** Death of a Monster  
**Gehin:** Gross; Disgusting  
**Furoshiki:** Patterned tying cloth.  
**Oyasumi(nasai):** Good Night  
**Konbanwa:** Good Evening

**Yakitori:** Chicken on a stick  
**Dango:** Dumplings  
**Sashimi:** Raw, sliced fish

**Authors Notes:** Nothing special. Comments Appreciated, Flames Encouraged. If there are any visible errors, I would appreciate it if they could be pointed out?

**8/16 - Second quickly revised version of Chapter #1, I hope it is a better quality than the first version. Thanks to all of the reviewers up to this point, as well as those who have offered support. You guys are incredible!**


	2. Nisatsu

**Kemono no Shi: **_The Death of a Monster_

**By:** Abhorson  
**Chapter:** #2  
**Rated:** M; for strong language and…other things.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi and Shueisha 1999 – Please don't take my lunch money.

**Summary:** _Kiba and Shino endure the daily tribulations of Konoha Chuunin. Unbeknownst to them, their relationship is slowly, but surely, progressing into something more than friendship. _Set in time gap.** ShinoKiba; Shounen-Ai; Yaoi; Strong Language.**

**Nihongo:** Dialogue and references in Japanese will hold no meaning relevant to the plot or understanding of the story. Said dialogue with only represent common expressions that aren't entirely vital to comprehension, and will only contribute to Japanese authenticity

**Nisatsu:_ Hayaku Ikinasai_**

---------

Kiba smiled contentedly as he slipped his hands behind his head, flexing backward with a hearty yawn. The sun had long since set when Shino and Kiba finally exited the small restaurant they had indulged themselves within. Akamaru greeted them as soon as they emerged, nipping and tugging at Kiba's jacket in order to voice his present needs. Kiba deciphered the hint without a moment's thought, pulling a large bag of leftovers from Shino's grasp. He fished for a piece of flank and tossed it thoughtlessly. Akamaru caught the steak, a low growl of pleasure emanating from his throat as he chewed.

Lanterns and streetlamps lit the wide streets of Kirigakure in decorative hues. Kiba and Shino walked casually down the deserted roads, enjoying the sights that Kirigakure offered at night, when the mist did not hinder their incandescence.

Kiba subconsciously kept an eye out for any vacant Rykokan as they walked idly, not having had a decent bed to sleep in for weeks.

"Shino?" Kiba asked after a few moments of silent strolling.

"Yes?"

Kiba scratched at the back of his neck. "Are we staying on the island tonight?"

"Lodging at an inn would be wise. We haven't bathed or properly slept in days."

The next couple of minutes were devoted to searching for a suitable place to sleep. When the companions finally found a proper inn, Kiba quickly reserved a single room, paying extra ryou for onsen privileges. He was surprised - and glad - to find that this secluded (however expensive) rykokan was one of the few inns on the island that tended outdoor hot springs.

The two-man team found their room quickly enough, gratefully dropping their loads on brittle tatami mats. The boys made quick work of organizing their equipment, before settling down.

The shedding of his jacket reminded Kiba of his dire need for a wash, and after much persistence on his part, he talked Shino into walking the short distance across land to an islet where the main bathing area was located.

-

The area was distinctly secluded - Kiba and Shino noticed as they stepped out onto the narrow stretch of land called Ukaresawagu, the land bridge that connected a small grouping of islands a little way from their inn. They pulled their thin yukata tighter around their bare frames as they crossed the open sea; the cool air and trace amounts of sea spray washed over them. Their shoulders collided constantly as they crossed the slippery earth, both boys regretting their choice to take a late-night dip after their initial showering.

The bathing pools were completely deserted, yet thoroughly lit. The place was obviously man-made, yet looked considerably natural for a fresh-water bath carved into the small piece of land. A narrow stairway led down underground into a sauna, and then even further to where great pits of flame were located in order to heat the bath and tunnels.

Kiba shrugged off his yukata, the thin robe pooling around his feet after slipping down his build. He discarded the cloth, fueled by the frigid night air, and leaped into the large steaming pool - causing water to spill over its edges. He soon surfaced, laughing loudly as he doggy-paddled back to the rim. The water was deeper than he thought - something that he was indeed glad for.

Arriving at the edge of the hot spring, Shino watched his friend's antics with a stoic expression. He, in turn, shed his robe - but unlike Kiba he plucked his from the ground and folded it neatly. He placed it on a ledge of rock before pulling off his glasses and placing them carefully on top. The Aburame submerged into the water slowly, savoring the heat as he sunk to his chin. He sat on a rock shelf at the edge of the pool, and was soon joined by Kiba, who drifted over to sit beside him.

"The sky is pretty cool, eh?" Kiba asked, his voice unusually low. Shino looked up to where his friend was gazing and noted the brightness of the stars. Compared to back home they were considerably more vivid. They were even more easily seen than from the top of the Hokage Monument, a place Shino had found himself visiting on occasion during uneventful nights. Shino didn't respond, but instead looked to his teammate, gazing silently.

The Aburame sunk into the water even further, his legs hanging off the side of the rock protrusion to drift in open water. Kiba watched his friend slouching out of the corner of his eye. He was glad that the other boy could relax in his presence, something that hardly ever happened as far as he knew - which was substantially far. He stared, fixated as his friend's head lulled back, eyes closing and lips parting ever so slightly. Kiba decided that he liked the slight difference in attitude. Now all he had to do was get the boy to converse openly - and then after that, to do it often. Kiba mimicked his friend's position, an exultant grin spreading across his features as he too sunk into the enticingly soothing water.

-

-

Kiba and Shino awoke in a surprisingly leisurely manner the next morning. Kiba sat up in his futon and yawned, sagging forward in unrelinquishing exhaustion. Shino continued to lay back, blankets pulled up to his bare shoulders as he stared up at the ceiling. Neither knew how long they had slept for, but decided it was wise to get up as soon as possible.

Kiba rose, teetering slightly as he walked over to the nearest window, pushing the frame open and sticking his head outside. The sun wasn't visible, so he couldn't quite check its position. Nonetheless, it wasn't very bright outside, so he surmised that it was early in the morning in all probability.

"We should depart soon, Kiba." The addressed Inuzuka looked back at his friend but did not remark. Shino rolled over onto his side, fisting the blankets around his chest. Kiba grinned in false malevolence and returned to his futon, dropping to his knees. He laid his hand on Shino's waist, feeling the boy's body flinch slightly as his muscles tightened.

"Kiba…" Shino muttered warningly, his deep voice resonating. Kiba applied a small amount of pressure to his friend's waist, a customary grin never leaving his sharp features.

"We should rest more." He persisted.

"No."

Kiba whined, his tone animalistic. "But I'm exhausted." He pursued, his thumb drawing patterns onto Shino's bare side. It overjoyed him that he could so easily fuck with his friend's mind, even if he knew that it was wrong. Shino's eyes closed and Kiba could see that he was achieving the desired effect.

"Tomare." Shino stated firmly, willing the boy to stop.

"Ochitsuke, Shino-sama…" Kiba laughed, continuing his silent provocation even after urging the boy to calm himself.

Without a warning, Kiba grabbed hold of Shino's wrist and deftly pulled him to his feet. Caught off guard, Shino wavered, but was easily caught by his shorter teammate. "Someone is a little off-balance in the morning…" Kiba teased light-heartedly. However, Shino didn't seem to think that it was all that humorous. He fixed his friend with a hard stare, before wrenching his body from Kiba's grasp.

The uncharacteristically flustered Aburame stalked to his pack, quickly arranging his routine outfit before walking back across the room. He grasped for the room's sliding fusuma, snapping it closed as he walked passed, succeeding in separating the two companions.

Kiba recognized the fact that he had upset his friend. However, he was thankful that he could get any particular reaction from him at all - even if he had to resort to drastic measures.

--

--

Kiba scanned the large market, his eyes darting as he looked for his friend in the large mass of people. He finally spotted Shino's un-hooded head and started to shove his way forward. Akamaru wasn't there to help him force his way through the bustling natives, so he had to make due with sporting his hitai-ate blatantly exposed on his forehead, which seemed daunting enough for the villagers to give him a little personal space. As he passed a large food stand, Kiba made a mental note to pick up beef jerky or smoked fish on the way to Shino. It served as good travel food, and lasted quite a while.

"Shino!" Kiba yelled over the tops of heads once he was within auditory range of his friend. He received a few interesting looks from the people passing by, but insisted on calling out when his friend didn't stop moving. He seemed to not have heard him. "Hold up!" He called in aggravation, stumbling when one of the villagers unwittingly slammed into his side.

Kiba finally caught up to his friend after a wasted moment of barking at passersby. He curled his fingers around his friend's wrist and successfully stopped the boy, spinning him around so that they were face-to-face.

Shino gave his acquaintance a quizzical look, something not often gracing his fixed features.

"I told you to wait!" Kiba bit out, his face mere inches from the other's as he seethed.

"I presumed it could wait." Shino held up a clenched palm and opened it, revealing a variety of coins. "I was finishing a purchase."

Kiba blinked and raised an eyebrow, now thoroughly confused, all previous anger forgotten. He shrugged it off, however.

"Are you finished? We need to leave."

Shino nodded in confirmation and pocketed the spare change he held in his hand. He quickly adjusted the pouch pressed against his back, before following his friend as he stalked back across the market.

-

-

Kiba called out enthusiastically as he flipped into the air, grabbing a nearby tree branch before he could crash to the forest floor. He swung upward back into open space, catching view of Shino as the boy calmly jumped from branch to branch. The Inuzuka grinned and quickened his pace, loosing sight of his friend as he sped forward. Without notice, the boy erupted into a hollow clearing, shocking a flock of birds into motion as he flew into open space. His eyes widened as the ground came closer and closer, without anything to grab a hold of. On impact, he rolled instinctively, laughing at his near catastrophe. Shino landed next to him a step later, his eyebrows furrowing in his own disapproving look.

"You should not be so reckless." Shino stated firmly, kneeling over his friend who lay sprawled across the grass with a goofy grin displayed across his features. Kiba held out a hand so that the other could help him up, and laughed, nearly pulling Shino off of his feet. The Aburame felt Kiba's fingers tighten around his own, and he looked up quickly to view his friend's expression. He was suddenly pulled to the ground in a flurry of limbs, just as a barrage of kunai flew overhead.

------------

**Tomare:** Stop  
**Ochitsuke:** Calm Down

**Rykokan:** Japanese style inn  
**Onsen:** Hot Springs; The 'onsen' that Kiba and Shino bath in is an open-aired bath, or **Notenburo.  
Fusuma:** Room Separators  
**Yukata:** A light cotton Japanese robe

**Ukaresawagu**: Literally 'Revel' (vb.)

**Notes:** This chapter makes little sense to me. I hope it's due to the fact that I wrote it. But for some reason, that seems unlikely.

Thanks to those who reviewed the first chapter. I know that ShinoKiba isn't one of the most popular pairings (even if it is my OTP), and therefore I hadn't expected a great deal. _**Your Mom's Face:** _Thanks so much for the wonderful review...errr…_flame_…Good laughs. Also, thanks so much to: **Lily Vendrem and WolfWarrior.** It's much appreciated. More than can be expressed in a pathetic Author's Note.


	3. Sansatsu

**Kemono no Shi: **_The Death of a Monster_

**By:** Abhorson  
**Chapter: **#3  
**Rated:** M; for strong language and sexual themes

**Summary:** _Kiba and Shino endure the daily tribulations of Konoha Chuunin. Unbeknownst to them, their relationship is slowly, but surely, progressing into something more than friendship. _Set in time gap.** ShinoKiba; Shounen-Ai; Yaoi; Strong Language.**

**Nihongo:** Dialogue and references in Japanese will hold no meaning relevant to the understanding of the story. Said dialogue with only represent common expressions that aren't entirely vital to comprehension, and will only contribute to Japanese authenticity

**Sansatsu:**_Ware-Ware Gokai Suru_

-----

_We Are the Misunderstood_

_------_

Kiba clutched to the front of Shino's jacket in a frantic fashion, his fingers only loosening their tight hold after he had heard the last of the projectile kunai come into contact with path-obstructing trees. He twisted around to view their attackers, and was only mildly surprised; 5 Mizu ninja - Apparently Jounin, due to their cocky statures.

Kiba's eyes flashed and he was back on his feet, his gaze darting backward to his friend. The right sleeve of Shino's outer jacket was torn open. However, the boy did not seem to notice the copious amounts of blood pooling around his wound.

"Inuzuka Kiba and Aburame Shino of the Fire Country! You are hereby under arrest for the transportation and suspected collaboration with a wanted felon."

Kiba's teeth snapped together with a sharp click, his fists clenching achingly until his sharp claws punctured the calloused flesh of his palms. Shino watched as the boy fumed, intrigued as to why Kiba was reacting so harshly. They had no prior knowledge concerning the woman that they had been transporting, and were therefore immaculate.

"You alright Shino?" Kiba asked, his voice hoarse. Shino's eyes drifted downward and he did a quick once-over inspection of his body. Everything seemed intact. Only then did Shino notice the red splotches dotted across the grass underfoot. He lifted his arm experimentally, his muscles twinging faintly. He bunched his ripped sleeve up to his forearm, squeezing the wound.

He nodded to Kiba, who had been watching him, and was surprised to see his friend loosen up considerably. The Inuzuka turned back to the Jounin.

"We aren't going anywhere…" Kiba murmured menacingly. The Mist ninja who had spoken formerly lost his formal disposition and smiled teasingly.

"We recommend that you comply, unless of course, you want to be delivered back to Konoha in pieces."

It was Kiba's turn to smirk derisively. He clenched and unclenched his fists impatiently, rolling his shoulders back in order to loosen his muscles.

"I wouldn't count on it." He bit out.

And before Shino could stop him, Kiba charged. Akamaru, who had apparently been wondering the forest nearby, appeared from nowhere and joined in his master's attack.

"Tsume Hanareru!"

"Kiba!" Shino sucked in air harshly as he ran forward, letting his wounded arm fall as he ran full-out; it had already begun to heal. Kiba's claws came down in a flash, his friend far too late to stop him. There was a thud, accompanied by a blood curdling scream, and a body falling limply to the soft ground.

Shino's arms encircled Kiba's waist and he effectively pulled the boy backwards several feet. After a few steps, Shino staggered under Kiba's dead weight and fell back onto the ground. A low growl issued from Kiba's throat, but he did not struggle against Shino's embrace. He sat unmoving on Shino's lap, his narrowed gaze still fixed on the group of 4 Jounin struggling to tend to their fallen comrade. Shino felt a spark of anxiety ignite in his stomach, and if it could be described, he certainly did not like it.

"We have to leave." His voice quaked ever so slightly as he leant forward and whispered into Kiba's ear. The Inuzuka inclined his head in a solemn nod, and let Shino guide him up into a standing position. Shino urged Kiba forward, pressing him towards the nearest patch of trees.

"Where the fuck do you think your going?"

The 4 remaining Jounin were getting ready to rush. Shino had no choice.

-

-

All that he could hear was his pulse beating into his ears, blurring his thought process as he tried to regulate his breathing. Shino calmed his sporadic chest, while managing to keep a hold of Kiba, who was leaning precariously over the side of a knotted, rope-like tree branch. He emitted a constant chakra flow from his feet and fingertips, which was a considerable feat due to the fact that he had expended a great deal of his available resource supporting his kikai.

"Kiba…" He droned experimentally, shaking his friend roughly until the boy turned to look up at him.

Kiba's eyes were contemptuous, his mouth set into a repulsive sneer. Shino watched him without commenting. A small trail of blood cascaded down Kiba's forehead in an unmarred path. The Inuzuka blinked and patted his head experimentally, wincing when his hand came into contact with an open gash. "I was knocked out then. Those bastards. I'll kill them all!" He hissed suddenly. Shino looked on blandly.

"There are none left."

"Naze?"

"You should not have acted so brashly."

Kiba scowled and looked away. He could not recall why he had been enraged enough to attack prematurely.

"Fuck." He murmured ashamedly. "I'm in deep shit."

"Rather, _we_ are." Shino rectified calmly.

His fellow blinked at him, his eyebrows high. "You finished them off then. Why?"

"If I hadn't, they would have killed us, if not, taken us into custody."

--

--

Kiba let out a heavy breath, his forehead falling to rest on the inset of his best friend's shoulder. His head throbbed inconsistently; his body rocking with Shino's every footfall. His body was pressed squarely to Shino's back, arms wrapped around his shoulders as the boy ran full tilt. The Inuzuka had been surprised by how smoothly and precisely his friend could run, but then soon after decided that it fit his persona.

The enticing scent of Shino filled his senses, so much that he lost perception of all else. He found himself slowly nudging into his friend's neck, his grip tightening with primal instinct. He drifted in and out of consciousness, undisturbed by the jarring movements Shino made whenever he landed on a branch and lost his footing, unbalanced by the extra weight on his back.

-

Shino landed heavily, tipping forward slightly due to his abrupt stop. He stood before the monumental eastern gates of Konoha. His eyes scanned the darkness infiltrating the space around him as he started moving again. His feet guided him systematically to the large cluster of homes that held the Aburame Ichizoku. He did not particularly feel like dealing with Tsume-okaasan and Hana-oneesan at such a late hour.

-

Shino slid open the front entrance of his home with the toe of his sandaru, and was not surprised to see that all of the lights remained on inside of the household.

He heard noise from the kitchen, recognizing it as his father making his routine two a.m. remedial tea. Shino continued through his house until he found his room, where he laid Kiba on his oddly proportioned bed. He sat wearily on the edge, glad for a final reprieve. His door slid open a few moments later, revealing Shibi, three steaming lacquer-wear glasses balanced in one hand.

"Musuko…" Shibi stated blandly, his gaze shifting from his son, to Kiba and his dressed head wound.

"Father." Shino replied. There was a silent exchange, and Shibi handed the younger Aburame two of the glasses. Shino set one on his bed-side table, and sipped lightly on the other. It was his father's own blend of Mecha and Houjicha Tea, with a reasonable amount of sake mixed in. It was an extremely odd combination, but tasted alright nonetheless.

"Did your mission go well?"

Shino was somewhat taken aback by his fathers abrupt question. He shook his head slowly.

"I will have to speak to Hokage-san tomorrow." He stated. "In addition to our report."

'_After Kiba is taken to get his wounds treated.'_

Shibi nodded in agreement, not questioning his son any further. Shino was glad for this.

The older man stood up, nodding a good-night to his son, and left the room. Shino moved to his closet, where he retrieved a folded futon. He unrolled it parallel to his bed, before shedding his two outer jackets. He then attended to Kiba, pulling his bed's blankets over the sleeping form of his friend.

----

**Naze: **Why?  
**Ichizoku:** Clan  
**-okaasan:** Used to refer to someone else's mother.  
**-oneesan:** Used to refer to someone else's older sister.

**Musuko:** Son  
**Mecha:** Coffee-like tea  
**Houjicha:** Nut-flavored tea

A page shorter than I would usually write. But I thought this might be an okay place to discontinue.

**Abhorson's Note:** I can't put into words how excited I am while reading reviews. **Your Mom's Face **(a.k.a. **Ms Trick), The Naruto Whore, WolfWarrior, Rae, Lily Vendrem, lo, Heosic-chan, and EscaChick,** thank all of you guys so much. I hope that I am able to write up to your expectations. I'm not an author completely fueled by reviews, but it really makes it _that_ much better.

Keep in mind that more pairings might come into play. Or, at least, they can be inferred. However, ShinoKiba is the main pairing of this story, and therefore, I will not drone on about other inconsequential pairings. At least, not in this story.

**Advice for anyone who happens to lose their retainer: Look under your bed.**

-The Cataleptic Who Cares


	4. Shisatsu

**Kemono no Shi: **_The Death of a Monster_

**By:** Abhorson  
**Chapter: **#4  
**Rated:** M; for strong language and sexual themes

**Summary:**_Kiba and Shino endure the daily tribulations of Konoha Chuunin. Unbeknownst to them, their relationship is slowly, but surely, progressing into something more than friendship. _Set in time gap.** ShinoKiba; Shounen-Ai; Yaoi; Strong Language.**

**Nihongo:** Dialogue and references in Japanese will hold no meaning relevant to the understanding of the story. Said dialogue with only represent common expressions that aren't entirely vital to comprehension, and will only contribute to Japanese authenticity.

**BYBN: Submitted much later than I had hoped.**

**I will faint melodramatically now…KAMPAI!**

**Shisatsu: _Mondai wa Nan Desu Ka?_**

**-----**

_What is the Problem?_

**------**

Kiba awoke the fallowing morning to an odd wet sensation inside of his ear. He growled something incoherent, before turning onto his side, twisting himself into the thick blankets further, content in the warmth, overcome by the familiar scent.

'Nani…'

Kiba shot up in bed, looking around, confused, before swaying backwards, due to an immediate head rush. His head began to throb as soon as it hit the pillow, procreating an elongated growl. He stared up at the ceiling, his eyes blurry as he tried to register where he was. It took him a moment of looking over the layout of the room to recognize the fact that he was in his best friend's bedroom, in his best friend's bed… Akamaru ended his pursuit in licking Kiba's brains clean, and Kiba could tell he was pacing around the room by the scraping of his claws against the hardwood floors.

"Akamaru?" Kiba asked, blinking his eyes open, and was greeted by a large, blurry shape on the side of the bed. A small, nearly inaudible vibration emanated from the dog, signaling to his master that he was listening. The stubborn Inuzuka swung his legs off of the side of the bed and sat up slowly, bracing himself with his palms. His joints protested as he stood up, shifting his grip from the mattress to the more solid headboard. He reached out with an unused hand towards his dog and gripped a tuft of fur.

"Take me to Shino?"

Akamaru took a step forward and waited for Kiba to do the same. They repeated the process until the teenager managed to gain back stability, and finally reached the exit to Shino's room. The two Inuzuka walked through the house in wonder until they found the kitchen, in which Shino was quietly cooking.

"What's for breakfast?" Kiba asked excitedly, making his way slowly towards his friend. Shino looked back quickly, Kiba missing the surprised look evident in his eyes.

"You should be resting." He insisted, setting down a kettle of green tea he had been stirring. Shino took a few short steps towards the unbalanced Inuzuka and gripped his shoulder, an indirect way to give him support without blatancy. He bent his knees until they were eye-to-eye. "Your eyes are bloodshot." He remarked finally, making Kiba jump in surprise. "Go back to bed, I will bring you breakfast." He added sternly. When Kiba didn't move instantly, he ushered him to the door. After many protests, Kiba insisted that he could manage the short trip back to the bedroom, and Shino returned to the kitchen.

Kiba collapsed onto Shino's bed in an undignified manner, pulling blankets over his head to block the light as he awaited his meal. It seemed like hours until Shino finally reentered the bedroom, balancing two large platters of food.

Kiba immediately threw the covers off and nearly jumped in eagerness. Shino watched him with little displayed interest as he set the two trays in the middle of the bed. Kiba was surprised to see that his friend had managed such a large breakfast by himself. He made a mental note to ask him where he had learned to cook, later.

'_Rice, miso soup, egg, fish…salad?…' _Kiba's eyes glazed over as he examined the large portions of food; the first homemade meal he had, had in quite some time. Shino handed him a set of _hashi_ and a cup of steaming _sencha_, which Kiba gratefully accepted.

Both boys ate off of the large plates, not caring that they would have been scolded considerably if either of their parents were around. Kiba started with rice and dried fish, while Shino began with his particular favorite. The Inuzuka often wondered how his friend could stand something with such little flavor and nourishment. Not to mention, it was far too easy to chew through. He considered voicing his question as he bit a large chunk out of a piece of fish.

"Shino?" Kiba asked.

"Hai?"

"After I fell unconscious, what happened? I must have gotten hit pretty hard. I don't even remember coming back to Konoha. I'm not sore at all."

"I carried you." Shino stated in a simple monotone answer.

"Chotto matte…Nani?" Kiba asked, coughing on the green tea that he had been previously drinking.

"You sustained a head wound after attacking the Water ninja. I carried you back to Konoha." Shino's voice was startlingly annoyed. He really hated repeating himself; especially after he had put his answer so simply.

Kiba frowned and hesitantly patted the area of his head that was covered in bandages. He could feel where his hair stuck out in between the wrappings.

"Wait…you carried me _all_ the way from Mizu no kuni, back to Hi no Kuni?" Kiba asked, dropping a chopstick onto the platter with a clank.

"I did." Shino murmured thoughtfully. "What does it matter?"

Kiba's eyes widened melodramatically, and he leaned towards Shino.

"What does it matter?" Kiba blinked incredulously. "Never mind." He added after a moment, shaking his head in dismissal.

Kiba looked down at his food and decided he was finished.

-

Shino cleared both of their plates as soon as he was finished, and left Kiba to contemplate. _'He carried me on the four day trip?'_ He wondered, absentmindedly pushing his thumb into one of his large incisors. When Shino reentered the room, Kiba slid from his friend's bed and pulled on his jacket.

"The wound on your head needs to be examined." Shino stated, pulling his hood up, further covering the only visible parts of his body. Kiba looked back at his teammate.

"If you get the cut on your arm checked."

Shino did not bother to respond, but instead, left the room and exited into the main part of the house.

--

--

Shino entered the commissions office uneventfully, moving past a Genin cell as they exited, discussing their own assignment quietly. Tsunade sat regally, hands folded in the middle of the long wooden table, scrolls and papers splayed out before her unceremoniously. Administrative Chuunin sat on either side of her, shuffling through papers absentmindedly.

Shino strode forward, mentally picturing the banner slung from the ceiling; "Do Your Best," but did not bother to look up. He walked forward, accepting forms from his prior academy sensei. The Aburame eyed Tsunade briefly, wondering if he should ask to speak with her now, or wait.

He left the building soon after, deciding that he should come back after discussing the report with Kiba, to tell Tsunade the events of their most recent travels.

-

Kiba sat bored on the edge of his hospital bed, absentmindedly swinging his feet as he waited for a nurse to come back with bandages and prescribed pain medication. He turned to the large window behind him in time to see Akamaru greeting Shino in the courtyard, papers in hand. He waited in silence until Shino finally made it up to his room, fallowed by one of the head doctors. The Aburame leant backward against a bare wall, staring at the ground in thought.

He was too enveloped in his own musings to notice the medic finishing with Kiba, or the conversation that ensued.

"Aburame-san?" Shino looked up, and noticed the doctor looking at him pointedly.

"Yes?" He asked languidly, pushing off from the wall.

"Kiba-san says that you have attained a laceration on your arm. I would like to check it for infection, if you don't mind."

Shino looked from the doctor, to his friend. Kiba was looking around the room as if he were unfazed, displaying nonexistent innocence. Shino nodded silently.

"Hai, sensei." He stated unfathomably. The medic dictated to him that he should undress, and Shino complied, shedding the layers of cloth that covered his upper body. He flinched as the cool air met his bare skin, and all eyes fell on him; Kiba found that he was not able to look away.

The doctor unraveled the dressing covering Shino's wound without a word, promptly drowning it in an excessive amount of Bactine. The Aburame did not move in the slightest as the deep cut was scrubbed clean. Shino tried to express his undisplayed discomfort through an unblinking gaze.

"Your stitching is rather remarkable for an amateur…" The doctor stated after a few moments. He continued on, rambling distractedly, but neither Kiba, nor Shino, felt the distinct urge to listen.

Kiba slipped off of the low hospital bed, and moving to stand behind his friend. Shino inhaled rigidly as calloused fingers ghosted over his bare skin.

"That's Shino for you, wouldn't show his abilities unless it killed him. Believes in that whole 'secret weapon' shit." Kiba rested his hands on Shino's shoulders, winking suggestively at the medic. "We better get going, things to do, if you know what I mean?" He tapped Shino's chest distractedly. The physician nodded, clearing his throat abruptly, before leaving the room hastily.

Kiba laughed and rested his forehead on the back of Shino's neck. The Aburame resisted the urge to turn his head and incline as to why his friend was groping him… A nail ran slowly up his spine, procreating a shudder that he would never admit happened. Kiba laughed once again, and pulled away. He tossed Shino's discarded clothing to him and smiled broadly.

"I'll be outside." He called, before exiting the room, closing the door behind him.

**------**

**Hashi:** Chopsticks  
**Sencha:** Green Tea  
**Chotto Matte:** Wait a minute  
**Nani:** What?

**_Hi no Kuni_:** Konoha is not often referred to as _Hi no Kuni_ (meaning Land of Fire) But oh well.  
'_**Rice, miso soup, egg, fish…salad?…'**: _An ordinary Japanese breakfast. Except for the salad part. That's all Shino.

**Abhorson:** Just another chapter to show progression. Nothing very special.

**Ichijirushii: Noteworthy: **I'm having inner discrepancies (…) about how I should provide the translations for the Japanese content within the story. I want to step the dialogue up a notch, but I have a feeling that some people might become confused when I slip a random "Koko ga suki desu ka?" into Shino's speech, and only place the English equivalent at the end of the story. I was thinking of putting the translation in brackets next to the text, but that sort of defeats the whole purpose. If anyone has any ideas? If not, I will take out the Japanese dialogue altogether.

One another note, it may seem repetitive, but I can't say it enough, thank you guy's so much for your reviews. It's more than I could ever have hoped for. Did I just giggle? Wow…AWKWARD…

**Dedicated to my "beta" Kazumu, it was his birthday Memorial Day. Not that he does much besides entertain me…and sit on his ass. **


	5. Gosatsu

**Kemono no Shi: **_The Death of a Monster_

**By:** Abhorson  
**Chapter: **#5  
**Rated:** M; for strong language and sexual themes

**Summary: **_Kiba and Shino endure the daily tribulations of Konoha Chuunin. Unbeknownst to them, their relationship is slowly, but surely, progressing into something more than friendship. _Set in time gap.** ShinoKiba; Shounen-Ai; Yaoi; Strong Language.**

**Nihongo:** Dialogue and references in Japanese will hold no meaning relevant to the understanding of the story. Said dialogue with only represent common expressions that aren't entirely vital to comprehension, and will only contribute to Japanese authenticity.

**BYBN: The story continues to become even queerer…in both interpretations of the word. Seriously though, even though there is progression, it's pretty fucking weird. **

**In the event that any of you don't remember from book #32:** Kiba wears a (presumably) black jacket, over a mesh shirt. Shino (god he's gangster) wears a (presumably) grey hooded jacket over a (presumably) black high-collared jacket. Remember the catches in the front?

**-----**

**Gosatsu: Mondai… Nai ka?**

**-----**

_There is... No Problem?_

**------**

Inuzuka Kiba yawned, lounging backwards on a smooth rooftop, his hands folded behind his head. He sighed, blinking in the dying sunset, stretching his neck from side to side in order to relieve tension. Shino sat cross-legged beside him, the Mission Report held in his hands, wrinkled slightly due to over examination.

"It needs to be finished." Shino implied, inclining his head slightly.

"Shino, I know." Kiba growled, turning on his side.

"How do you plan to explain your actions?"

Kiba started, rolling over quickly to face his friend.

"Explain my actions? They attacked us first! And injured you for fuck's sake!" Kiba yelled. He advanced on Shino, gripping the front of his jacket tightly, pushing his friend back on to the roof in a rough manner.

The setting sun caught Shino's glasses, causing them to glint blindingly. His eyes appeared behind dark lenses, and the two boys locked gazes for a brief moment, Kiba's mouth opening slightly in a lost concept. He continued. "Fuck…I was so…pissed!" Kiba murmured, looking away to the side suddenly, away from his friend. His eyes eventually drifted back to Shino.

Nothing.

Kiba bit his bottom lip and swallowed an odd sensation rising from his throat. His eyes closed, opening in an unusually slow succession. He fisted the black cloth covering Shino's abdomen. Yet still, he received no response.

His head fell onto Shino's chest, the scrunched cloth soddening with shallow sobs.

Shino had no notion as to how he should react. His mind subconsciously ran through all of his experiences with others as they showed emotion.

He leaned back against a slanted portion of the roof, and slowly pulled Kiba toward him, so that the boy's knees were on either side of his hips. With considerable hesitation, he arranged his arms around his friend in order to resemble comfort.

He suddenly found Kiba's increasingly hot breath against his neck. When his friend's mouth had traveled so close: he did not know. The Aburame shivered as something wet grazed across the underside of his jaw. His hands shook as they slowly moved down Kiba's back.

A wave of pain shot down Shino's body as Kiba's incisors pierced the sensitive flesh of his neck. His mouth opened slightly to let out a shallow groan, and it was gone.

Kiba whispered something incoherent as he withdrew, his weight coming to rest on Shino's abdomen.

-

-

Shino blinked slowly, his weary eyes hidden behind dark lenses. Tsunade read over the documented testimony slowly, rereading it in order to make sure that she had not missed any details.

"This isn't good." She finally sighed. "Your mission turned out to be a criminal escort. In addition, 5 innocent mist ninja were killed in the process. As you may know, we are already on bad terms with Kirigakure." She clasped her hands, narrowing her eyes derisively. "Kiba, he overreacted, didn't he?" Tsunade pursued.

Shino agreed solemnly.

"Your teammate may have caused something regrettable." She stood up. "If you would, come back in an hour, we need to discuss his punishment." Shino started.

"Punishment?" The chuunin responded, his voice rising above normal level.

"Kiba's actions are not acceptable." Tsunade voiced forcibly, gripping the edge of her desk. "He needs to be taught self-control, or risk expulsion from this village. Now, if you would-"

"Why me? Why not his parents?" He ventured uncharacteristically.

Tsunade sighed.

"You are his best friend, am I wrong?"

Shino's frown went unnoticed by the Kage.

Without a word, he turned and left.

-

-

Shino shoved his hands into his jacket pockets as he exited the Hokage's administrative building.

"Shino-kun!"

He stopped, turning his head.

"Hinata?"

The Hyuuga caught up to him, falling into step as he started walking again.

"Kiba-kun and I are leaving for a mission tonight. Would you like to come, Shino-kun?"

"I can not." Shino replied simply.

"O-oh…Shikashi, Kiba-kun wants you to come."

Shino faltered, and shook his head slowly.

The two teammates reached a fork in the road they had been walking, a tall building towering high above them, signaling the need for a consequential decision. Right….or left?

"I will see you, when you return." Shino stated, turning to the left.

"Y-Yes." Hinata's expression was almost desperate.

They parted ways, the slightly flustered Hyuuga questioning their short conversation.

-

Shino found himself walking down a popular food district of Konoha. Just before dinner, the area was relatively deserted, so he did not expect to meet anyone as he walked. He strolled nonchalantly, observing the steam-filled restaurants as they prepared the evening menu.

"Oi! Shino!"

The Aburame turned, somewhat aggravated as his walk was interrupted once again.

"Nara-san, Akimichi-san…" He stated blandly, waiting for the duo to catch up to him.

"Do you think that you can help me with something?" Akimichi Chouji asked, slightly red in the face. Nara Shikamaru appeared beside him casually, his eyes traveling passed Shino as if he were nonexistent. When Shino did not answer, Chouji took this as a sign to continue. "My clan's gardens have become infested with wood lice. Do you think that you could uh, relocate them?"

Shino's eyes traveled to a man lighting lanterns in front of an opening Yakitori stand. He agreed.

-

-

Shino was greeted by a condescending look as he reentered Tsunade's office.

"Follow me please." She insisted, stepping back into the hallway outside of her office. They exited the building, and onto a high balcony, where the sunset could be easily viewed.

"You understand that this situation is dire." It was more a statement, than a question. Tsunade gripped the balcony railing and looked out over the darkening city. "It is not just recent events that have forced me to come to this decision. Inuzuka Kiba's self-restraint has diminished over the last few months."

Shino did not feel the need to respond. She was stating the obvious.

"You have two options." Tsunade's voice was grave, as if she was dictating a long-awaited death sentence. Shino thought that the whole situation was far too melodramatic to be reasonable.

"You can either: Give up your duties as a shinobi, and remain within the village, until things resolve. Or, you and Kiba can continue as ninja, but leave the village, for a set period of time, until everything calms."

A sudden breeze picked up, adding effect to the news.

"Either way, Shino. I am entrusting to you, a responsibility, as Kiba's friend, and teammate."

The Aburame knew what was coming, before it was stated.

"I need you to help him, Shino. Figure out the cause of Kiba's mood changes."

'_They undoubtedly involve you.'_

-

-

-

Shino sat soberly, perched above the great gates of Konoha, enveloped by the esthetically immaculate darkness. A small swarm of fireflies flew entrancingly in the space around him, casting a soft glow on his solemn features.

"I thought that I might find you here." Aburame Shibi moved to stand behind his son. "When you were a child, you would come here when something particularly troubled you."

'_Your visits became more frequent when you entered the academy.'_

"What is on your mind?"

"Kiba."

"The Inuzuka?"

"I have been contemplating the cause of his aggression, as Hokage-sama has advised."

"Have you considered questioning him?"

Shino looked back at his father, but did not answer.

"Perhaps you should."

Shino, once again, did not respond, but instead turned back to the vast space of forest. A small amount of insects lingered around him, briefly blocking the small sliver of moon in brief intervals, before darting away to some unknown location.

Shino did not have to look back, in order to see that his father was gone, but to him, it did not make a difference. He sat, observing for quite a while, until movement, and three sets of voices interrupted his trance.

"B-but Kiba-kun. Fighting was not needed in order to secure the makimono…"

"Just drop it Hinata!"

"You two, that is enough."

"We completed the mission, didn't we!"

"I said enough!"

Hinata, Kiba, and Yuuhi Kurenai soon came into view as they neared Konoha's partially opened gates.

From his high position, Shino could make out Kiba's fuming disposition. He hardly noticed his other familiars as he descended from the wall, his hands remaining inside of his jacket pockets as he landed in a crouch.

The three arriving ninja paused in mid-motion, muscles tensing in apprehension. Kiba cocked his head and smelled the cool air.

"Shino?" The scent was unmistakable. "What are you doing here?"

The Aburame walked forward.

"I need to speak with you, Kiba." Shino stated stonily.

"Naze ka…?" Kiba scratched the back of his head. However, he knew his friend's serious tone very well, and there was no need to question his intentions. When Shino did not continue, Kiba quickly caught on.

"Let's head to my home." Kiba insisted. Shino nodded in agreement, and headed back towards Konoha's barrier.

"Oyasumi, Hinata, Sensei!" Kiba called and quickly followed Shino inside. Hinata and Kurenai gave each other suggestive looks, before they too continued inside.

**------**

**Shikashi:** However, or but. (Signals a change in topic or subsequent facts.)  
**Yakitori:** Chicken on'a stick  
**Makimono:** Scroll  
**Naze:** Why?  
**Oyasumi:** Goodnight

**Abhorson: **Don't make fun of me if I screw up on my Japanese. I'm self-taught.  
Oh, and NO! KIBA IS NOT IN HEAT! FOR KAMI'S-SAKE!

**Ichijirushii Noteworthy: **Yare-Yare…**SasuNaru** (Implied) **ShikaChou** ('Cause we love Shika gay), and MAYBE KakaIru, if the manage a quick appearance. (It would probably be extremely brief). I regret to say that most likely (unless the occasion calls) none of the Sand siblings will be making an appearance, nor any Chuunin from Team Gai. sniff Quite a loss.

**In this chapter, my writing style may have become apparent, if you have not already caught on. Omnipotent, but I rarely delve into a character's thoughts. I try to express emotion through actions and dialogue. Hence the "I try."**

**Your Mom's Face:** Wow! Long review, lol, I love it! I'll try to answer, without making a mess out of this paragraph. Okay. I agree, I am not a huge fan of M/F pairings, especially when it comes to Naruto. Because frankly…the kunoichi suck. I have decided that Shikamaru will be gay, because I can not come up with any probable pairings with a female. He's gay, but he just doesn't know it yet. Oh, and I would like to see the picture, I am intrigued. There is a concealed hentai within all of us, some are just more suppressed then others.


	6. Rokusatsu

**Kemono no Shi: **_The Death of a Monster_

**By:** Abhorson  
**Chapter: **#6  
**Rated:** M; for strong language and sexual themes

**Summary: **_Kiba and Shino endure the daily tribulations of Konoha Chuunin. Unbeknownst to them, their relationship is slowly, but surely, progressing into something more than friendship. _Set in time gap.** ShinoKiba; Shounen-Ai; Yaoi; Strong Language.**

**Nihongo:** Dialogue and references in Japanese will hold no meaning relevant to the understanding of the story. Said dialogue with only represent common expressions that aren't entirely vital to comprehension, and will only contribute to Japanese authenticity.

**BYBN:** I apologize for the OCs, as they are sometimes necessary.

**-----**

**Rokusatsu: Kaifuku ga Hayai no Tame Ni**

**-----**

_For the sake of Resilience_

**------**

The Inuzuka compound was utterly devoid of its characteristic clamor. That is, apart from the guttural breathing of the dogs scattered throughout the establishment.

Kiba and Shino entered silently through the entrance of the complex, crossing a multitude of small avenues until they reached Kiba's household. As to be expected, the home was completely pitch black, owing to the late hour.

Once inside of his house, Kiba tripped over a large step as he moved through his genkan, but managed to gain footing before he had a chance to fall clamorously. He shuffled his feet purposefully in order to express to Shino that he was shedding his sandaru. Kiba unzipped his sandals and waited for Shino to unsnap his own; the Aburame using much deliberation.

The boys continued forward hesitantly, relying on their clairvoyant senses to guide them through the darkness. Two meticulously closed doors later, the two companions entered Kiba's bedroom, which was set apart from the rest of the house, towards the back of the building.

"I'll be back in a minute, I'm gonna rinse off." Kiba broke the elongated silence between him and his friend. Before Shino could protest, the Inuzuka had left, his door sliding shut behind him with the sharp 'tack' of wood on wood.

Shino moved to sit rigidly on the edge of Kiba's bed, allowing a few kikai to crawl across his hands from the inside of his sleeves, for amusement's sake.

His attention was piqued a few uneventful moments later, when he heard a pair of voices outside of one of the thin bedroom walls. Luckily for him, he was not at all inclined to listen to other people's affairs, so he did not feel the need to listen. However, when he heard his own name mentioned, subsequently fallowed by giggling, he slowly lowered his hood, enabling his ears.

"…he's probably not out yet…" One high-pitched voice screeched, fallowed soon after by a fit of muffled laughter.

"…nk someone else is in there…" Another voice continued. Shino could barely make out the ensuing conversation.

"Tsume-obaasan?"

"No…"

The discussion between the two esoteric figures continued until Kiba's door opened a fraction, revealing two faces in the small aperture.

"Aburame-san!" A voice squealed as two scarcely teenage girls tumbled into the room; the door quickly shutting behind. Shino recognized them as Inuzuka, due to the markings on their flushed cheeks. They seemed a few years younger than him, both clutching small dogs to their underdeveloped chests.

"Why are you here so late?" The shorter of the two girls asked suggestively, quirking an eyebrow.

"Yeah, why are you here so late Shino-sama?" The taller of the two repeated.

"You have been coming here a lot lately!"

"Yeah, a lot!"

After a moment of thought, Shino replied. "Have I met you two before?" He wondered if this was a fruitless question, surely he would have been able to remember the voices, especially the squealing. Yes, the squealing, definitely.

"You mean you don't remember!" One frowned, put-out.

"We were out in the forest, training our pups when you and Kiba-sama heroically saved us from the bloodthirsty Sarumata of Iwagakure!" A girl spieled in one breath. She held up a clenched fist to show fervor.

"I don't recall…"

"Anyway!" The shorter one interrupted impudently. "Why are you here soooo late Shino? Answer!" She winked unnecessarily.

"I should ask the same of you."

"OH! We're coming to visit Kiba-sama!" The taller shrieked. Both went glossy-eyed at the mention of Kiba's name.

"Your intentions are evident…" Shino began, shifting slightly on the bed in agitation.

The girl closest to him suddenly froze, here eyes widening in astonishment. In a seconds time, her entire demeanor shifted, her cropped hair standing on end. Without warning she pounced, catching Shino off guard. The Inuzuka nearly ripped the collar off of Shino's accumulated clothing. However, before she could do anything drastic, an arm moved around her waist, pulling her back, and saving Shino from a presumably vicious mauling.

"Koshi, what the hell are you doing?" Kiba pulled the girl to the ground. They landed on the floor, the female Inuzuka sitting on his lap, still with surprise. An instantaneous blush rose to the girl's face as she realized she was seated on top of a scarcely clad Kiba.

It took here a mere moment to recover her shrill voice.

"K-Kiba…y-you…._him_?" She pointed accusingly at Shino, and then looked back at Kiba, almost desperately. He half coughed, half laughed in response, with a wan, almost anxious smile. He then stood up, adjusting his towel to hang tightly around his waist.

"You two, Koshi, Shita, go home it's late."

Both females protested immediately, demanding elucidation.

"But, the mark on-" Kiba promptly expelled the intruders from his room, holding the door closed with his palm in order to prevent further questioning. The remaining Inuzuka growled, turning his back to Shino.

"Kids…" He murmured contemptuously. He turned to another door where his closet lay and pulled out a pair of oddly striped shorts. Dressing, he voiced a question over his shoulder.

"What did you want to talk to me about, Shino?" Kiba's voice lost all prior malignancy, his expression uncharacteristically concerned.

Shino decided to get to the point.

"Kiba." He started, deciding to use his words deliberately. "You have been acting lately, in some instances as if you are not yourself."

"Nanto…?"

"Your actions have become capricious, and unseemly."

'…_and hot-blooded.'_

"…okay?" Kiba blinked, scratching the bridge of his nose absentmindedly. "What are you trying to say?"

"You're losing control." This notion seemed repetitive, as if it had been used in a great abundance as of late.

Losing control… Kiba seemed surprised by this statement, his mouth opened slightly.

"Listen, Shino, I-"

"Tsunade has given an ultimatum."

Kiba's eyebrows rose.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Leave the village, or live as common ningen."

The Inuzuka's expression became grave, as he received his sentence.

"How long?" He asked, his voice wavering slightly.

"It is unknown."

"Wull…it's an easy decision! We'll leave the village, right, Shino?"

"Ochitsuke, Kiba."

"How the fuck am I supposed to calm down!"

Shino stood up from where he had been sitting on the edge of Kiba's bed. He gripped his friend's shoulders and moved him forcefully to sit.

"There is another condition." Shino ground unfathomably.

Kiba barked, 'What?"

"You must regain the ability to restrain your actions, Kiba." Shino felt a rare emotion flare, and he did not bother to keep his voice from rising.

Kiba snapped his mouth shut and attempted to relax. He stared soberly at the ground.

"I wish to help you."

The rapidity of his heartbeat slowing to normal, Kiba looked up at Shino and smirked darkly.

"Yeah, Shino?" he laughed harshly. Shino looked down at Kiba, who was blatantly mocking him, and furrowed his brow.

"What is wrong with you?"

Kiba's features made the quick transition from derisive to taken aback. He stood up from the bed and moved toward his friend.

"A lot of things." He barked suddenly. He shoved roughly into Shino's chest, daring him to speak.

"Am I your best friend, Kiba?" Shino asked after a long pause, his voice customarily low-pitched.

"Yeah, you are."

"I do not know much about relationships. However, I have gathered enough to know that best friends are supposed to be able to share things with each other."

"You're right."

"Do you trust me?"

Kiba nodded firmly. "With my life."

"Then why will you not tell me, what is wrong?"

The Inuzuka looked downward, and found himself staring down at their feet.

"Sometimes, Shino, I feel like I am talking to a wall. If I told you how I was feeling, how would you respond? With a grunt, an unreadable stare?"

The Aburame was taken aback.

"How would you wish for me to respond?"

"Like a best friend! At least like you-"

The Aburame felt as if the tables were slowly turning in on him. He frowned, but it went unnoticed by Kiba. His eyes narrowed.

"If I did not care about this situation, about you… would I be standing here in this instant?"

Kiba did not respond immediately. Instead, he stared up at his friend with unblinking eyes.

"Maybe you should show it more…"

"I do not know how to do so."

Kiba let his head fall, now staring at Shino's clothed knees.

"Sumimasen, Kiba."

'_You're sorry...?"_

The Inuzuka looked quickly back upward, but then diverted his gaze. Neither of the boys spoke for quite a while. They simply stood there awkwardly, not sure what to say to the other. Kiba rubbed one of his eyes, as he began to feel the itchiness that signaled the need for sleep.

"Are you finished then?" He asked, his voice hinting his worn disposition.

"Hai."

"Then…goodnight Shino."

The Aburame left the Inuzuka compoud without a word, oblivious to the two small beings hidden inside of a nearby trashcan, sniggering malevolently to themselves.

---

---

Aburame Shino stood stoically in front of a full class of Academy students; the scratching of graphite on paper the only audible sound, with the occasional shuffling of a young ninja in their seat. It was the last day of a two week course taught on the procreation of amino acids and esters in insects. Shino partook as the class's instructor for the two week period every so often, in order to school ninja in the basics of properly dealing with bugs that could be potentially harmful to them.

The sounds of shuffling and incoherent whispers grew louder as the students finished their tests. Shino was reluctant to reprimand the children, as it was usually fruitless.

A small line of children was created as they filed to the front of the classroom, each student handing their papers to Shino in turn. Occasionally, he reminded a student to write their name on their paper, but otherwise, he was completely silent.

The last child walked to the front sheepishly, ashamed of being the last to finish, when a loud bell sounded overhead, signaling to end of class.

"Sayonara sensei!" A small group of kunoichi called, giggling as they walked passed Shino.

He waited patiently until all of the students had gone, before moving to sit tiredly at the small desk in front of the room.

"…Must be weird, having kids call you sensei, ne?"

Shino looked up from the paper he had started grading, and gazed wearily at Kiba, who was lounging in the back row of the tiered seats, his fingers intertwined behind his head. The Aburame went back to grading his papers, disregarding the Inuzuka.

His mood did not elevate in the slightest when he realized that the children who had taken this short course had not paid attention in the slightest, though he did not blame them. There were few students who actually attained decent scores, but the questions that they had answered correctly could have been guessed easily by any intelligent mind. He scanned over the answers with ease, and found himself finished faster than he had guessed.

It had been 4 days since Shino and Kiba had spoken. Their talk had not ended on good terms. Then again, nothing seemed to be going well between the two lately.

Shino quietly stacked the papers in a pile and stood up, heading towards the classroom's exit. He would be glad to get out of the building. He did not like to stay indoors when it was not entirely necessary. Like a bug in an undersized cage.

"Doko ni ikimasu ka?" Kiba asked, inclining as to where Shino was going. He stopped at the door.

"The tests need to be turned in." He replied simply, moving his hand to turn the door's knob.

"Are you coming to the meeting later tonight?"

"Deshou." _In all probability..._

"Good."

In a fluid motion, Kiba jumped from the seats, launching across the room and landing in a crouch beside Shino. "See you then." He flashed a wide grin, before exiting from the room and disappearing down the hallway behind. Shino fallowed, locking to door behind him. However, he turned the opposite direction, heading towards an office on the same floor.

He could hear muffled voices from inside the room designated 2-B. He turned the handle slowly, before opening the door. The slap in the face he received would be emblazoned in his mind, color and all, for a good portion of his remaining youth.

"Shimatta…" He cursed, dropping the papers, not noticing the odd order in which they dispersed across the floor. He was back in the hallway before he regained interpretable thought, his mind reeling, as he found himself oddly short of breath. He sprinted down the hallway, not quite hearing Umino Iruka's voice calling after him.

-----

**(#)satsu: **The satsu suffixin my chapter titles stand for publications. For example; (Roku)satsu, means (sixth) publication, or sixth chapter

**Kaifuku ga Hayai no Tame Ni:**For the sake ofRecovering Readily from adversity (Resilience)

**Genkan:** The lower level of flooring in the entrance of Japanese homes, where one either takes off their shoes, or exchanges them for clean ones (usually slippers).

**Koshi:** Haunches  
**Shita:** Tongue  
**Ningen:** Human  
**Ochitsuke:** Calm Down  
**Sumimasen:** Thank You, I'm Sorry, or Excuse Me  
**Deshou:** Probably; Will

"**Doko ni ikimasu ka?":** Where are you going?

**Abhorson:** I apologize if the dialogue may have gone a little out of character. It is hard to manage so much at once, though I tried to retain Shino's speech style. Yay for three-page long conversations that don't end up nowhere…Hehe, the 'slap in the face' towards the end of the chapter is purely figurative. lol.

**If I get another review, saying that this chapter was unclear, etc. I will rewrite it, or at least make some changes. Though I am not sure how that would work out. I promise that things will develop in little time. **

**Noteworthy:** I plan on making my chapters longer in the future,as well asto set an regular updating interval. However, who knows when this will come into effect. I would rather submit medium sized portions about aweek or so apart, versus a large quantity at long intervals. **Answers:** **Your Mom's Face:** I found the picture, after I searched around a little. Ecchi! Hehe, of course, I _had_ to look through the entire gallery. Major blood-loss there (from nose-bleed). Lol.

I can't say it enough, your guy's reviews are fricken amazing. It makes me so happy, every time I see that I have a review, no matter if its 5 paragraphs, two words, constructive, or loverly, I am grateful to no extent. And not one flame! Then again, they are also fun, in their own way.

Thanks to Trekiael for pointing out my mistake with the SasuNaru pairing, hehe, my bad.


	7. Nanasatsu

**Kemono no Shi:** The Death of a Monster

**By:** Abhorson  
**Chapter:** #7  
**Rated:** M; for strong language and sexual themes

**Summary:** Kiba and Shino endure the daily tribulations of Konoha Chuunin. Unbeknownst to them, their relationship is slowly, but surely, progressing into something more than friendship. Set in time gap. **ShinoKiba; Shounen-Ai; Yaoi; Strong Language.**

**Nihongo:** Dialogue and references in Japanese will hold no meaning relevant to the understanding of the story. Said dialogue with only represent common expressions that aren't entirely vital to comprehension, and will only contribute to Japanese authenticity.

**BYBN:** I only just noticed that most of the scenes that I write occur during the night. Does that insinuate something?

Sorry. But it really is quite a boring chapter.

**Nanasatsu:** Hayaku shinai to komarimasu

-----

_If it's not done soon, I will be at a loss_

-----

The streets were customarily noiseless, as was to be expected in the twilight hours of the night. Inuzuka Kiba arched his back and rolled his shoulders, trying to dissipate the fatigued feeling that threatened to overcome his muscles. Gripping the hem of his dark jacket, he pulled the outer layer of clothing down over his waist as far as it would stretch, attempting to ward off the cold that seeped through his thin netted undershirt. Sighing in loss, he slouched forward; shoving his hands into his pant's pockets in a posture he had witnessed countless times. Kiba's feet led him in a path that he did not recognize. However, the Inuzuka did not retain the distinct urge to return home, so he let his legs take him where they would. He watched his feet as he walked, not paying close attention to the surroundings as they drifted past. Turning a corner onto a new road, the male couldn't stop himself before colliding with a rather solid object.

"Shimatta…" Kiba grimaced, rubbing the sensitive area of his skull that had not quite healed. As the pain ebbed away, he tilted his head so that he could make out the figure sitting in the shadows.

"Eh, sorry, Shikamaru." Kiba twisted his limbs, rising quickly from the ground in a flurry. He held out a hand in order to help the other Chuunin to stand. Shikamaru scowled, grasping a small object that he had dropped, before accepting Kiba's offer.

"What's the hurry, Inuzuka?" Shikamaru remarked, brushing himself off.

"Mou…I wasn't paying attention, sumimasen." Kiba shrugged, laughing uneasily.

"I had guessed." Shikamaru murmured under his breath.  
"Are you headed somewhere?" The Nara asked a few breaths later.

"Hitei." Kiba denied.

_'It figures…'_

After a few contemplative moments, Shikamaru seemed to come to a conclusion.

"Kuru." He stated unfathomably, before walking passed Kiba, and down a side street, gesticulating for the other to follow. Kiba opened his mouth to question, but followed the other shinobi nonetheless. He caught up the Nara quickly, deciding against asking him where they were headed, in order to preserve silence.

Kiba had never really gotten a chance to thoroughly get to know the shadow ninja, Shikamaru. The Inuzuka had always presumed that he annoyed the Nara for some reason, as many things did, and he simply left it at that. The fact that they hardly ever had missions together only lessened their nonexistent friendship.

Kiba followed Shikamaru down a lengthy set of alleyways until they reached a small bar, which was seemingly devoid of life. As soon as they came within a short distance, lights suddenly flickered on inside, and the two boys entered. There were only a few tables arranged haphazardly inside, a large array of game boards: from Sugoroku to Shougi, arranged in odd piles at the center.

Shikamaru sat down at a table in the far back, Kiba flopping down directly across from him. A stout man appeared a moment later, rubbing his eyes tiredly.

"Son of Shikaku, what do you want at this hour?" He asked.

Shikamaru seemed peeved due to the man's blatant lack of respect, but he disregarded it.

"Sake." Shikamaru said simply. If the man knew the fact that the two Chuunin sitting before him were 5 years under the legal drinking age, he did not comment.

"Is that all?" The man smiled darkly, hinting to something only Shikamaru seemed to register.

"Sukiyaki, also, if you would." The Nara sighed, frowning.

The man left quickly, leaving Kiba to sit confused, wondering a few things about the quick exchange.

"…should I wonder how you found this place?" Kiba murmured.

"My father comes here often. The only reason that I return, is to get away from my troublesome mother." The Kage-nin commented in a bored tone, answering a few of Kiba's questions inadvertently. Kiba thought to himself, that the Nara was being a little more extroverted and talkative than usual.

Shikamaru waited until their order had been filled, before vocalizing the reason why he had asked Kiba to come here with him. Sipping at a small sake choko, he began.

"I heard about you and your teammate's...predicament." He stated dryly. Kiba's expression sobered, but he scratched the back of his head reflexively.

"You did?" He laughed uneasily.

Shikamaru nodded. "Have you and Shino decided yet?"

"Yeah, I guess it's pretty much certain…" Kiba replied thoughtfully. His mind drifted back to that evening's Chuunin meeting. He relayed a good portion of what had transpired to Shikamaru, leaving out the second part of the event, as he would rather not say what had happened.

- - - - - - -

Stepping into the doorway, Kiba paused, gripping the doorframe while at the same time turning his head in a multitude of directions, surveying the grouping of people within. A large amount of his fellows had arrived already, but he looked for one in particular; the one whom he seemed to gravitate to, no matter what situation.

Aburame Shino sat towards the back of the crowd, at one of the many two-person tables aligned in rows across the room. He seemed to be staring forward blankly, thoughts lost in the raucous laughter and discussions that permeated the hall.

"Shino." Kiba stated blankly, as soon as he had reached his friend.

"Kiba." The Aburame replied instantaneously, his voice reeking of insouciance.

Kiba sat down next to his teammate, his body facing the other boy fully. Shino folded his hands in front of him, returning to his own thoughts.

"Don't ignore me." Kiba whispered harshly.

Shino didn't admonish the fact that the other boy was trying to receive his attention.

"Kono bakayarou…" Kiba cursed under his breath, turning in his seat to face the front of the large rectangular room, where three Tokubetsu Jounin sat regally, officiary expressions painted across their features. The large groupings of Chuunin began to dissipate as the shinobi took their seats. Hyuuga Hinata tried in vain to catch Kiba's attention from across the room, but he was far too preoccupied.

Kiba crossed his arms across his stomach, slouching forward in his seat. He watched Shino out of the corner of his eye, something that he had grown accustomed to doing as of late.

Once everyone was seated, a Jounin cleared his throat loudly, signaling the meeting to commence. However, the two boys towards the back of the room did not notice as he began to speak.

"We are leaving tomorrow." Shino finally stated, without meeting the gaze of his teammate.

"I'm glad to see that you have decided on your own." Kiba growled contemptuously. He took a few deep breaths before speaking again.

"How long?"

"I am not certain."

Kiba closed his eyes, letting his breath out in an audible sigh.

"Man, this sucks."

"We will meet with Godaime at 10:00 p.m. and we will leave from there."

Kiba nodded slowly.

- - - - - - -

Shikamaru sat unfazed as Kiba dictated the only known details of their imminent departure. When he recognized the fact that the Inuzuka was finished, he nodded in understanding.

"I heard that you two are supposed to-"

Shikamaru was cut off by a loud grating sound as the bar's door was opened noisily.

"Chouji?" Shikamaru quirked an eyebrow as Akimichi Chouji walked through the open doorway, stripped of the usual plated armor that he had recently added to his attire. "What are you doing here?"

"I have been looking for you two all over the village." The brunette replied exasperatedly, frowning at the two seated nin. He walked over to the small table.

"Wanna join us?" Kiba asked uneasily, wary of the towering form that was Chouji.

After a moment of thought, and a nod from Shikamaru, Chouji sat down, giving Kiba odd, fleeting glances.

"Kiba, Shino said he wants to talk to you about something." Chouji reported. "He was looking for you."

Kiba shrugged, tearing a piece of meat off of a forgotten stick if sukiyaki. He continued to eat after no one spoke, and seemed thoroughly distracted to the two boys sitting across from him.

Chouji turned to Shikamaru, his eyebrows furrowing slightly.

"Where have you been all day?" He asked, concerned.

"Around." Shikamaru drawled in reply.

Chouji rested a hand unashamedly on Shikamaru's upper-thigh, causing the latter to give him a cross, reproachful look.

"I…" Chouji glanced fleetingly at Kiba, deeming him inattentive, before leaning forward. He whispered something into the Nara's ear, causing a light blush to appear on Shikamaru's cheeks. Pulling away, Chouji graced his friend's flushed cheek with a light peck.

Kiba, who of course had been watching throughout the entire time, felt his throat constrict suddenly, causing him to choke on the piece of meat he had been in the middle of consuming. Coughing loudly, his body wracked, causing him to fall backwards off of the low stool he had been sitting on.

"Kiba?" Shikamaru suddenly rose from his seat in concern.

The Inuzuka flicked his wrist in order to express that he was all right.

He was back on his feet before he regained interpretable thought, his mind reeling, as he found himself short of breath. He sprinted across the restaurant, not quite hearing Nara Shikamaru's voice calling after him.

"I forgot!" He lied, yelling over his shoulder. "I have to pack!"

…and he was gone.

-

-

Kiba groaned, rubbing his head in agitation as it began to throb. He had hit it hard falling off of the back of his chair, and he regretted reacting with such fervor. He recognized the fact that he was even worse off than he had been when he had first been traveling down these same uninhabited streets. He decided that he should probably start home now; as he indeed still needed to pack his things for the marrow. He supposed he would spend his time during tomorrow's waking day, just saying goodbye…

Sighing, he rubbed his neck. He recognized the fact that there weren't too many people here in Konohagakure that would really miss him. Sure, Hinata, as his teammate. Maybe even Kurenai-sensei, and Hana. Then again, there weren't too many people _he_ would miss either.

'_Okaa-san, Nee-chan…'_

He was not too worried about being home-sick. As long as he had Shino with him, it was all he really needed. No matter the fact that the two hadn't been on the best of terms lately.

Kiba's footsteps halted as soon as his clan's compound came into view. In the dim light of the overhead street lamps, he could just make out the solemn features of Shino sitting in the shadows, his head bowed. The Aburame sat stiffly on the steps near the main gates, unmoving. Kiba moved quickly, willed forward by some unknown force that he could not quite comprehend. His footsteps announced his presence, Shino's head inclining slowly to look up at his arriving companion.

"Shino…what is it?" Kiba asked warily. An unpleasant sensation coursed through his stomach, an unbidden anxiousness that he did not know the origin of.

Kiba laid a hand on Shino's left shoulder, using the other to pull away his tightly bound glasses. Shino's eyes were remarkably dull, glazed over in the absence of focus.

"Shino!" Kiba tried. But still, he received no answer.

-----

The Japanese used was sort of clumpy. It coagulated unevenly. Shame on me.

**Sumimasen:** Please excuse me; thank you; I'm sorry.  
**Hitei:** A phrase of denial. Kiba denies that he is going somewhere…**  
Kuru:** Come  
**Kono Bakayarou: **You Idiot.  
**Hai:** Yes, or Okay?

**Sugoroku:** Shoots and Ladders!  
**Sukiyaki:** Luscious, moist, flavor-filled meat. On a stick. Yes. On a damn stick.  
**Choko:** The small cup used for sipping sake

**Abhorson:** They will be longer, from now on. I swear. No…really…Things happen...yakusoku desu

**Noteworthy:** The whole 'slap in the face' thing from the end of the last chapter, was purely figurative. I should have phrased it in a more…easily understood…way. Kudos to those who deciphered the ever elusive meaning!

Haha! I've never written anything remotely ShikaChou.

14,000


	8. Hachisatsu

**Kemono no Shi:** The Death of a Monster

**By:** Abhorson  
**Chapter:** #8  
**Rated:** M; for strong language and sexual themes

**Summary:** Kiba and Shino endure the daily tribulations of Konoha Chuunin. Unbeknownst to them, their relationship is slowly, but surely, progressing into something more than friendship. Set in time gap. ShinoKiba; Shounen-Ai; Yaoi; Strong Language.

**Nihongo:** Dialogue and references in Japanese will hold no meaning relevant to the understanding of the story. Said dialogue with only represent common expressions that aren't entirely vital to comprehension, and will only contribute to Japanese authenticity.

**BYBN:**

I really am sorry for using so much Japanese. In all truth, using it in my writing reinforces a memory of the language in my screwed up brain that seems to remember every inconsequential detail in my life. I'm not joking, it does. Remember everything.

**Hachisatsu:** Totoeba...Gocha Gocha

-----

_For Example...Confusion_

-----

As he hefted Shino through the interior of his house, Inuzuka Kiba rationalized that the mass of the Aburame's excess clothing must greatly affect the boy's overall weight. After all, how could a teenager only a few inches taller than himself be so fucking heavy!

Finally managing to hoist Shino up onto his bed, Kiba flexed his arms, shaking his head violently in the attempt to get rid of the fatigue that was swiftly sneaking up on him. Kiba set Shino's goggles on his bedside table, and only then did he notice the light sweat that had broken out on Shino's exposed forehead.

"Fuck..." Kiba murmured lightly, running a hand through his hair.

He leaned over Shino, his shins resting against the bed's frame. Kiba silently regretted all of the times he had fallen asleep during the brief medic training that he had undergone during his Academy days.

"Do you have a fever?" He asked the cataleptic Shino as he surveyed the boy. Kiba mentally ran through all the possible treatments that could help lessen the symptoms of raised body temperature, and finally decided on what he should do first.

With much effort, Kiba began to undress Shino, starting with his foremost jacket. This proved difficult, seeing as Shino was rather stiff, but the Inuzuka finally succeeded in unlatching the large pouch from his back, and subsequently the actual jacket. Reaching the second layer, Kiba realized just how warm the Aburame was. Kiba moved faster than he thought possible, managing to shed the inner jacket in record time. Once Shino's entire upper body was uncovered, Kiba found himself staring for a lot longer than would be considered normal. For some reason, though he had seen his teammate undressed many times, he gazed, fascinated by the Aburame's sheer vulnerability. Shino was usually so guarded and wary, and this was quite a difference.

Kiba's stomach squirmed as he realized the only garment that was left. He did not know why he was so anxious...he had seen quite a few times… As his hands drew forward, Shino stirred slightly, a hoarse whisper escaping his slightly parted lips.

"Kotowarimasu…" He murmured.

_'You…refuse?'_ Kiba blinked.

"…but Shino. You're heating up. It'll cool you down a lot." Kiba persisted. When he received no further hindrances, he continued forward, grasping the front of Shino's pants nimbly. Kiba paused a moment in order to quell the odd sensations permeating through his body, and he continued forward. Shino's pants were discarded relatively quickly, and before he knew it, Kiba's eyes were glued once again. The Aburame's boxers had slipped down enough to show an adequate amount of skin, enough to catch Kiba's breath just as his lungs began to expand. Kiba shook his head over-emphatically, and only succeeded in pulling a muscle. He yanked a single blanket up to Shino's waist, and managed to pull his attention away from the sleeping Aburame long enough to address his own predicament. Yawning, he looked down at his occupied bed. Shino wouldn't mind, would he?

-  
-  
-

Kiba awoke mid-morning to the sudden constriction of his abdominal muscles. He opened his eyes to be greeted by darkness, and only then, as he regained his primary senses, did he notice the arm wrapped firmly around his waist. Kiba thought for a moment that he must be delusional in the early hour, or dreaming in the least; there was no way that Shino, _his_ Shino, was the one pressed squarely against his back.

"Shimatta…" Kiba whispered in disbelief. He had the distinct inclination to turn his head; because quite frankly, the situation that he was currently in just wasn't plausible in any sense. What a queer morning…He mused briefly, that if anything else happened that day out of the mundane ordinary, he might just die of brain trauma.

The incredulous Inuzuka tried in vain to calm himself, closing his eyes in the attempt to return to his prior sleep. He knew all too well that it was fruitless, but no one could condemn him for not being persistent.

-

Inuzuka Hana slid open the door of Kiba's room the next morning to be greeted by an inevitable surprise. She had sought her younger brother in order to remind him that he needed to pack, for she knew the male's forgetfulness. She stood silently questioning the situation before her. Both boys were facing away from her, so she missed the terrified look on her smaller brother's face.

The younger Inuzuka was glad that his sister left without making a commotion, as he hoped to squeeze from Shino's grip without waking the Aburame. It was an unnecessary embarrassment that neither of the boys needed.

Kiba tilted his head downward enough to view his stomach, where Shino's arm was firmly latched. The mere fact that Shino's rarely bare skin was in contact with his own elicited a queer sensation. He noticed the older teen's breath on the back of his neck, and he shuddered silently, not sure if it was out of pleasure or unease. The Inuzuka ghosted his hand across Shino's arm in order to test exactly how deeply Shino was sleeping.

Hell, the Aburame must have had a brain hemorrhage just to have caused this situation in the first place.

Pushing that aside, Kiba gathered that his friend was sleeping soundly. He grasped the other boy's wrist in his hand, slowly prying away Shino's arm until he had enough room to slip away. Once freed, Kiba moved around to look at his comrade.

Shino's brow seemed to be furrowed in deep thought, as if contemplating the inconclusive answer to a problem, his mouth set into a solid frown.

"Shino..." Kiba tried, sitting up on his knees. He reached forward to take the temperature of Shino's forehead with the back of his hand. The boy seemed to have regained his normal body heat, and Kiba sighed in relief. The boy lying before him slowly opened his eyes.

"Kiba..." Shino replied hoarsely.

The Inuzuka sighed once again. "What the hell happened to you?" He asked crossly. It took a moment for the other to respond.

"The kikaichu." Shino stated thoughtfully. "My father, he gave me a medicine, a hormone. It was intended to aid the kikai in adaptation. Perhaps they did not react in the correct manner."

Kiba raised an eyebrow. He wondered why Shibi-sama would give something to Shino that was potentially harmful. Then again, he supposed that he would never fully understand the Aburame Ichizoku.

"You okay then?" Kiba asked, looking away, suddenly intrigued by a blandly decorated wall panel. Shino nodded in affirmation. A dark hole appeared on his forearm and a small bug crept out, something that Kiba feared he would never quite become accustomed to. This seemed to confirm to Shino that his body was in check. He sat up in bed, pushing the blankets down to his feet. His eyes slowly drifted from his own half-naked body towards Kiba, who was rubbing his shoulder distractedly.

-

At noon, Kiba found himself wondering the village's training grounds aimlessly. Akamaru strode dutifully at his side, enjoying the spacious field that composed Area 40. From the level grounds surrounding it, Area 44 (Shi no Mori) rose from the earth ominously, making up the circular center of the Training Grounds. Kiba stopped mid-step as soon as it came into view, an involuntary shiver running up his spine. He recalled the events that had transpired there: from the murder of the first cell that his team had encountered, to when he had first witnessed Sabaku no Gaara's innate bloodlust.

As he sat down on the grass, Kiba's mind drifted to the sand village and its inhabitants.

"Wonder how Kankurou is doin'." He mused tiredly, untying the sash around his small bento. "Itadakimasu..." The boy yawned and slowly began to eat. For some odd reason, his mind began to sort through all of the odd shinobi he had encountered since he had become a Genin three years ago. Perhaps this sudden introspect was due to the fact that he would be leaving the village soon. He knew that he wouldn't be gone for that long, but it still felt odd to him. A certain leaf shinobi stuck in his head, clouding his thought process. Perhaps Shino was one of the oddest shinobi he knew, yet he was certainly the most intriguing.

Finished with his lunch, Kiba lounged backward onto the grass, Akamaru curling up beside him. Closing his eyes, he began to doze off...

-

"O-OMOI!" Kiba shrieked as a particularly large object landed heavily in the middle of his abdomen, thoroughly waking him from his light sleep. His eyes began to water as he was slowly crushed by its enormous weight. Through his blurry vision, he could make out three figures to his right.

"Naku na yo. Otoko ja nai ka!" A male taunted from the right of Kiba's head.

'Don't cry. You're a man aren't you?'

"SON OF A BITCH!" Kiba grunted, his anger piqued. He propped his hands below the large object (which he inferred was a rock) and attempted to hoist it off of him.

"Gambatte kudasai!" Another figure cheered, "Don't give up!"

"DAMARE!" Kiba shouted in a final exclamation, shoving the colossal object from his body. He jumped to his feet, balling his fists as he seethed visibly. He was rearing and ready to kick the ass of anyone who dare throw giant rocks at him while he slept. A genin cell backed slowly away from him, suddenly quite terrified. However, one soon paused, pointing at Kiba accusingly.

"He's one of the dumbasses who hangs out with oyabun!" The male from before exclaimed.

"Oyabun?" Kiba cocked his head to the side, suddenly calm once again.

"Naruto-niichan!"

"Ahh…you mean Uzumaki. Yeah, I know him, what of it?" Kiba ground out. It was already pretty late in the day, around three o'clock he surmised. He didn't have time to be fooling around with little kids. Especially when he still had to pack. Kiba groaned loudly, sagging forward. He called for Akamaru and began to clean up his lunch, disregarding the three kids in front of him.

"...hey! I'm talking to you!"

"Eh...what do you want?" Kiba murmured lowly, not looking up from the ground where he crouched.

"I asked if you knew where oyabun is! I haven't seen him around-"

"Look kid, he's training." Kiba frowned, retying the dark red sash around his empty bento. He leaned backward against Akamaru, crossing his arms. The boy's eyes widened in surprise, but he quickly recovered.

"Why does he train outside of the village!" The boy pursued.

"Things go on beyond this village." Kiba scowled. 'I should know.' He swung a leg over Akamaru's back and situated himself among the tufts of fur.

"Wait! Do you know when he'll be back?"

"No fucking clue!" Kiba yelled over his shoulder as Akamaru took off.

-  
-

Shino sorted through his things at a deliberately slow pace, picking out items that he knew he would need while away from the village. He had already packed everything that he would need clothing-wise, even opting to bring along a chuunin flak jacket in the event that he needed to display his shinobi rank while in another country. Personally, he disliked wearing it, as it was made of an extremely inflexible polymer. Not many of the newly instated chuunin ever wore their own, as most seemed to have a similar dislike.

Shino paused as he picked up the small jar of pills that his father had given him for 'adaptation.' He silently doubted the older man's intentions, but he packed the bottle nonetheless. Kiba had explained what had happened this last night.

'_They might have some use.'_ Shino thought, before moving on to the next item in the piles he had laid out across his bedroom floor.

An hour or so later, Aburame Shibi entered his son's room. He had set aside the evening so that he could give a proper goodbye to his only son. He had turned down an important mission in order to do so, but he felt it was his duty as Shino's father to see him off.

"Otousan?" Shino stated, his back towards the door as his father entered. The elder Aburame did not reply, but instead walked around Shino until he faced the boy sitting cross-legged on the floor.

"What time?" Shibi asked simply, the meaning of his statement easily deciphered.

"Ten." Shino replied smoothly, reaching forward to grab a large makimono.

"I would like to give you something." Shibi pronounced after a moment of silently watching his son. Shino paused just as he had begun pushing a roll of bandages into his pack. He looked up at his father in mild curiosity. From behind his back, Aburame Shibi pulled a large scroll, seemingly worn with age. He lifted a corner of the makimono, quickly unrolling it.

"Is that...?"

"Yes, it is."  
-  
-

Kiba found himself walking a familiar route as he headed from his complex to the restaurant portion of northern Konoha. It felt odd to him to not have Akamaru by his side. Hana had kept the dog at the Inuzuka compound so that she could administer a lengthy physical and give a few mandatory shots.

Kiba pocketed his hands, walking robotically as he observed the scarcely lit neighborhood he walked through. He took a long path through some of his favorite passageways: over bridges, across platforms, and jumping across precariously spaced rooftops. He laughed at his own antics, as they reminded him of when he was younger, and had first started training as a ninja.

Kiba landed heavily on the paved road, almost falling forward as he moved into a crouch. A few feet ahead, Shino stood waiting silently, faced away from the recently arrived Inuzuka. Kiba smiled wolfishly, sneaking up behind his friend as he would prey. Once he had closed the gap between them, he reached forward, aiming to yank back the other's hood. However, just as he was about to pull, Shino pivoted quickly, stepping into his movement as he turned. The boys bumped chests, Shino gripping Kiba's fingers in his own in order to hinder any further 'surprise attacks.'

Kiba grinned despite the fact that he had been thwarted, and pulled on his hand, maneuvering his fingers so that they intertwined with Shino's own.

"…too good…" Kiba whispered in a low tone, looking up at his friend with a coy smile. However, Shino frowned, not amused. It was annoying, how Kiba took any opportunity to screw with him. The Aburame felt constantly as if he was being mocked.

"What motivates you to do this?" He asked, copying Kiba's own tone. The Inuzuka withdrew slowly from where he had leaned in to whisper into Shino's ear, still smiling cockily, but did not lessen his grip on the boy's hand. He did not answer, but instead proceeded to drag Shino by the arm into the nearest restaurant.

They seated themselves for a planned, late dinner and waited patiently for a waiter to arrive. Once one appeared, the two boys ordered simple meals, in copious amounts.

In between inhaling portions of his rice, Kiba voiced a question that had managed to linger towards the back of his mind.

"You never told me. What country are we going to anyway?"

"Kiri no Kuni."

Kiba thoroughly missed as he attempted to guide his chopsticks to his mouth, succeeding in jabbing himself in the eye with his hashi.

"Shit…" He whined, clasping a hand over his injured eye, Shino watching with discontent. He took Kiba's reaction as that of surprise, so he continued to explain.

"Tsunade believes that the Mizukage has yet to learn that we are the two behind the murder of his Jounin. She presumes that if the time comes in which the Mizukage learns of what we have done, and we are in his good favor, that he will be more lenient."

"You've got to be shitting me." Kiba grumbled in disbelief. After a moment of processing the new information, however, he nodded.

"I guess it makes sense." He said thoughtfully, staring down into his empty rice bowl.

"Kiba." Shino stated after a moment of letting his friend think. "No harm will befall you, I will make sure of it."

These rare words of condolence struck a chord inside of Kiba, and he stared intently at his expressionless teammate. After a moment, the Inuzuka smiled and nodded sharply.

The boys split the cost of their meal and left the restaurant. However, just as they exited, Kiba caught Shino in a liver-popping hug. Shino, after a moment's hesitation, reciprocated the embrace (yet not quite as forcefully).

"Thanks Shino." Kiba mumbled into his friend's shoulder.

"For what?"

Kiba, in his usual mindset of constant, spontaneous embraces did not respond. In its stead, he pulled away.

"C'mon, we better get going, it's almost 9:30!" The boy waved as he rushed off, returning to his household in order to collect his things. They had agreed to meet back at Konoha's Eastern Gates at 9:45, where they would then disembark. Shino voiced something that no one around him would hear, and then followed suit, heading back towards the Aburame Icihizoku.

-

There was a thick cloud-cover hanging ominously over Konoha, a disheartening sign that the trip ahead would not in all respects go smoothly. Shino shouldered his pack, watching the sky blatantly as he neared Konoha's border. The fact that navigation would prove difficult only made their upcoming journey more abysmal.

The other half of Team Kurenai had already arrived at the large bordering gates, as well as the shinobi parents of the two departing, the inseparable border patrol Kotetsu and Izumo, with Nara Shikamaru. Kiba fell into step with Shino as soon as the gates came into view, sporting a goofy smile that served to lift Shino's spirits considerably.

There was a void of silence as soon as the duo arrived, in which no one moved a muscle. Hagane Kotetsu finally broke the tension with the loud clearing of his throat, and all at once, everyone proceeded with movement. Inuzuka Tsume, however, moved swiftest, catching the boys in a tight hug.

"Good luck." She stated brightly, her eyes indicating to another predominant emotion. Aburame Shibi proceeded in giving the two a quick bit of advice on dealing with foreign ninja for future reference, and gave each boy a bow in turn.

Nara Shikamaru explained quickly that he was there in place of Tsunade, (dutifully adding as to how troublesome it was) but then gave a goodbye as if he were there of his own accord. He explained that no other Chuunin were allowed to know of Kiba and Shino's departure, and that was why no other nin were there to see them off. Before Shino and Kiba could be escorted through the gate, Kurenai and Hinata pulled them into a group hug.

"Stay safe Kiba, Shino." Kurenai stated firmly. Hinata was near tears, and seemed to have lost all verbal-based facilities, therefore remaining silent as the two boys walked through the tall barrier. Kiba waved as long as the small party remained in view. However, Shino stared straight ahead, ready to meet any hindrances that dare come his way.

For Kiba.

- - - - - - - - - - -

**Next Chapter:**

It was only the second day into their trip, and already the weather had turned to disaster. It had started pouring as soon as Shino and Kiba had reached the three quarters mark between Konohagakure and the border between Konoha no Kuni and Kiri no Kuni. It had only gotten worse on the night of that second day, when lightning permeated the sky, thunder subsequently leering downward without fail. Shino and Kiba sat huddled against the cold, the blankets from their two futon haphazardly splayed across their laps.

Due to his acute hearing and dog-like weaknesses, Kiba could be found by any passerby clutching to Shino frantically, jumping five feet into the air with every clap of thunder. The Aburame did not seem to be bothered by his friend's actions until Kiba managed to rip the fourth hole in the seam of his jacket.

"Perhaps you should consider getting used to it?" Shino insisted, examining his shredded sleeve with disdain. If it hadn't been a good minute since the last bout of thunder had sounded, Kiba would have not consented. However, he nodded slowly towards his frustrated friend, scooting away until he was not flush up against the boy. Kiba gave Shino an unsure smile as he managed to subdue the shivering of his body that had began with the storm.

In spite of his efforts, a bright flash of lightning soon lit up the small tent, quickly accompanied by a resounding clap of thunder that lasted a painful 10 seconds. In no time at all, Kiba was back, whimpering into Shino's shoulder like a beaten puppy. Shino accepted defeat and scooted forward where he sat, moving to lie back on the ground. Kiba clung to him like a child all the while, his face thoroughly buried in Shino's chest so that he could not view the tent walls that would light up brilliantly every few seconds.

"I was under the impression that you were being truthful when you told me that you trusted me." Shino stated monotonously.

Kiba gathered enough courage to look up. "I was telling the truth!" He frowned, all else forgotten as he looked down at his companion.

"Then why do you cower in such a way? Do you not believe me when I say that I will let no harm befall you? There is no need to be afraid."

Surprise would be an understatement when it came to the conflicting thoughts within Kiba's mind.

"Shino…" Was all he could manage in response. The smallest hint of a smile graced the Aburame's features, and Kiba's stomach only seemed to constrict further. He moved to lean over Shino, his palms planted on either side of his head.

"It means a lot." He murmured, and without a second thought, leaned forward, pressing his lips into Shino's exposed cheek. If the Aburame was disturbed by the sudden display of affection, or had any opinion on it at all, he did not comment. Kiba went back into his prior position of looming over Shino. He supported himself with his left arm and used the other to lift the goggles from the bridge of Shino's nose. The look in Shino's exposed eyes sent a thrill down Kiba's spine, simultaneously rupturing any self-restraint he had attempted to build over the years of his life.

'_Maybe it isn't wrong.'_

'_Perhaps it is acceptable.'_

'_Shikamaru and Chouji.'_

'_Iruka and Kakashi.'_

'_Maybe.'_

'_Just maybe.'_

'_It's okay.'_

Kiba leant forward once again, only this time; he diverted slightly, Shino coming up to meet him as they crushed their lips together with long suppressed fervor.

------------------

**Kotowarimasu:** 'I refuse.'  
**Shimatta:** Shit  
**Shi no Mori:** Forest of Death (Where the second portion of the Chuunin Exams takes place.)  
**Itadakimasu:** Casually 'Thank you for the food!" It literally means 'I will receive.' A common phrase among Japanese before eating a meal. Note: No, it is not a saying used only by Naruto. It is a common notion among large quantities of Nihonjin. Don't call it cliché just because you don't know any better.

**Omoi:** Heavy  
**Naku na yo. Otoko ja nai ka:** 'Don't cry. You're a man aren't you?'  
**Gambatte Kudasai:** 'Don't give up!' or 'Do your best!' The simple term 'gambare' can be used among friends.  
**Damare:** Shut up! (or be quiet)  
**Oyabun:** Boss  
**Flak Jacket:** The uniform chuunin and jounin vest.  
**Otousan:** Father

**Abhorson:** And I had this whole long speech prepared as an excuse for the lack of Shino and Kiba's "blossoming" relationship.

My ass hurts.

**Ichijurishii:** I am more proficient in writing action, adventure than character development or expressing emotion. So hang tough, I'm learning.

As for Kiba's fear of storms: When I was younger, I had a golden retriever who was morbidly afraid of thunder and lightning. And fireworks. Hehe….I know it doesn't occur in all dog specimen, but oh well.

**Reviewers:** Oh…my…god…I wish that I could glomp-tackle every one of you. Of course, in the most dignified manner possible. You guys are really fricken amazing!

Also, thanks a lot to **plutonian llama** for the corrections on my Japanese. I have just started learning, and frankly, I am aware that I am very bad. Oh, and as for the chapter thing, I am aware that it is used to count books. Thanks!


	9. Kyuusatsu

**Kemono no Shi:** The Death of a Monster

**By:** Abhorson  
**Chapter:** #9

**Rated: **M; for strong language and sexual themes **(Maybe one day)**

**Summary:** Kiba and Shino endure the daily tribulations of Konoha Chuunin. Unbeknownst to them, their relationship is slowly, but surely, progressing into something more than friendship. Set in time gap. ShinoKiba; Shounen-Ai; Yaoi; Strong Language.

**Nihongo:** Dialogue and references in Japanese will hold no meaning relevant to the understanding of the story. Said dialogue with only represent common expressions that aren't entirely vital to comprehension, and will only contribute to Japanese authenticity.

**BYBN:**

I'm afraid, after reading reviews, that you all might be sorely dissatisfied with this chapter. It makes me sad to think… Anyway, I apologize for the lack of an update. I experienced three whole vacations in the last three weeks. Yosemite, Mammoth, and Lake Havasu, and was therefore far too high on bug spray to possibly write.

**Warning:** Sorry, but I don't believe strongly in fluff, nor instant gratification. If you have any comments or complaints, contact the nearest cataleptic who cares, or visit your nearest homo-erotic retail store.

**Kyuusatsu:** Butsukeru

-----

_The Mission Makes You Look Pretty Ugly_

-----

The sky had started to brighten by the time Shino and Kiba stopped their progression and set up camp. They had walked in silence ever since exiting Konoha's monumental gates, both silent for the simple reason that neither of the two boys could think of something relevant to say.

Kiba felt the sudden onrush of an emotion he could hardly recognize as guilt. Was it his entire fault that Shino was being forced from his own village, just because he had overreacted to a simple slash to the arm? The frustrated Inuzuka tried to rationalize it within his own mind, but he couldn't quite convince himself. Surely 5 lives was a little too much compensation for Shino's mere wound?

_'I would have done the same thing even if 20 men were against me.'_ Kiba clenched his fists. '_Shino still would have been left to clean up my mess. He does that a lot doesn't he?'_ Kiba sneered at the ground, reopening his hands. He grazed his claws across the bark of an unsuspecting tree as he walked passed, leaving deep gouges in the thick outer skin. His attention leaving his current surroundings, Kiba nearly walked into Shino, who he had been following obediently since leaving Konoha's border. The taller nin had stopped abruptly at the edge of a sizeable gap in between trees.

"What's up?" Kiba asked in a mellow tone.

"We will stop here." Shino replied, stepping into the vacant area, he set down his weighty pack. Kiba watched him as he began to unroll their tent, and then the subsequent process in which one undergoes in order to properly set up said tent. Kiba would lend Shino help whenever the other boy needed it, but otherwise, neither spoke.

-  
-

It was only the second day into their trip, and already the weather had turned to disaster. It had started pouring as soon as Shino and Kiba had reached the three quarters mark between Konohagakure and the border between Konoha no Kuni and Kiri no Kuni. It had only gotten worse on the night of that second day, when lightning permeated the sky, thunder subsequently leering downward without fail. Shino and Kiba sat huddled against the cold, the blankets from their two futon haphazardly splayed across their laps.

Due to his acute hearing and dog-like weaknesses, Kiba could be found by any passerby clutching to Shino frantically, jumping five feet into the air with every clap of thunder. The Aburame did not seem to be bothered by his friend's actions until Kiba managed to rip the fourth hole in the seam of his jacket.

"Perhaps you should consider getting used to it?" Shino insisted, examining his shredded sleeve with disdain. If it hadn't been a good minute since the last bout of thunder had sounded, Kiba would have not consented. However, he nodded slowly towards his frustrated friend, scooting away until he was not flush up against the boy. Kiba gave Shino an unsure smile as he managed to subdue the shivering of his body that had began with the storm.

In spite of his efforts, a bright flash of lightning soon lit up the small tent, quickly accompanied by a resounding clap of thunder that lasted a painful 10 seconds. In no time at all, Kiba was back, whimpering into Shino's shoulder like a beaten puppy. Shino accepted defeat and scooted forward where he sat, moving to lie back on the ground. Kiba clung to him like a child all the while, his face thoroughly buried in Shino's chest so that he could not view the tent walls that would light up brilliantly every few seconds.

"I was under the impression that you were being truthful when you told me that you trusted me." Shino stated monotonously.

Kiba gathered enough courage to look up. "I was telling the truth!" He scowled, all else forgotten as he looked down at his companion.

"Then why do you cower in such a way? Do you not believe me when I say that I will let no harm befall you? There is no need to be afraid."

Surprise would be an understatement when it came to the conflicting thoughts within Kiba's mind.

"Shino…" Was all he could manage in response. The smallest hint of a smile graced the Aburame's features, and Kiba's stomach only seemed to constrict further. He moved to lean over Shino, his palms planted on either side of his head.

"Thanks…a lot." He murmured, and without a second thought, leaned forward, pressing his lips into Shino's exposed cheek. If the Aburame was disturbed by the sudden display of affection, or had any opinion on it at all, he did not comment. Kiba went back into his prior position of looming over Shino. He supported himself with his left arm and used the other to lift the goggles from the bridge of Shino's nose. The look in Shino's exposed eyes sent a thrill down Kiba's spine, simultaneously rupturing any self-restraint he had attempted to build over the years of his life.

'Maybe it isn't wrong.'

'Perhaps it is acceptable.'

'Shikamaru and Chouji.'

'Iruka and Kakashi.'

'Maybe.'

'Just maybe.'

'It's okay.'

Kiba leant forward once again, only this time; he diverted slightly, Shino coming up to meet him as they crushed their lips together with long suppressed fervor.

-------

Both boys feared that if they dared to surface for air, either's intuitive senses might actually emerge, which would certainly not be a good thing at this point in time.

Hands probed fervently, exploring every depression and inclination of the other's body in the desperate attempt for friction; or perhaps searching for some semblance of reality in order to remind themselves that yes, this was indeed real. The two boy's minds intermixed, both set in the same prevailing goal.

Neither was quite sure who broke away first, but it was certain that the pause in motion was accompanied by sounds of shallow breathing and hot gasps of air. Kiba laid his forehead on the cool ground, the tips of Shino's hair grazing his cheek as he awaited the subsidence of his panting. Shino's movements were diffident, his hands slowly traveling up the recovering Inuzuka.

The chilled earth somehow managed to somewhat clear Kiba's thoughts, and he suddenly questioned his current situation. He sat upright, his knees positioned on their side of Shino's hips.

Kiba supposed that if Shino's expression was that of a blatant lack of rationale, then his own outward appearance must be a sardonic mirror of that. Kiba merely gazed down at his friend, seemingly deep in thought; While in fact his mind was entirely devoid of any comprehendible notion.

He met no objections as he rolled silently off of Shino, nor when he got up to leave the stuffy tent and it's addictive inhabitant. However, he did not get too far, as he was soon reminded of what lay outside. In a seconds time he was back under the both figuratively and tangibly protective arms of Shino.

The Aburame stared upward at the tent's low ceiling, not daring to blink as Kiba watched him diligently. The Inuzuka begged inwardly that Shino would show some sort of reaction. Anything that could help pacify the ruptured equilibrium of sense within his mind. However, he knew his friend far too well to set his hopes high. Kiba gripped the fabric of Shino's jacket and pulled himself forward.

"Aburame-san?" He initiated, knowing that Shino would be forced to respond in some manner, as Kiba inferred by using the other boy's surname. Shino's eyes flickered, and a low "Hmm?" vibrated from his throat, almost inaudibly. Instead of continuing, Kiba brushed his lips over the flushed surface of Shino's extremely warm cheek. The other turned his head, examining Kiba derisively.

Shino's mental stability had been played with far too much for Kiba to be trusted without any further analyzation. Shino rolled over, switching positions so that he loomed over Kiba menacingly.

"Kiba, you-"

"Shut up." The bemused Inuzuka cut him off, snaking his hands upward in order to grip the front of the Aburame's collar. He pulled forcibly, grinning wickedly at the other's brief moment of surprise.

As they engaged in yet another zealous kiss, the internal arguments of Shino's mind were promptly driven to the back of his cranium, all prior reservations disappearing with the flick of Kiba's tongue across his bottom lip.

He was subconsciously disheartened by his lack of sagacity so much that it caused him to jerk away suddenly, only realizing why he had done so after a short pause. He could see his breath ghosting across Kiba's features, something that procreated a sudden chill. To have caused something that was so magnificent in its own simplistic way…

"It's cold." The Aburame stated in an excuse for the lack of his prior ardor. Kiba blinked in a second of comprehension, before finally moving. He pulled a nearby blanket up across Shino's back, the Aburame moving to the side so that he could lie on the smooth earth. Once Shino was situated, Kiba spoke.

"I feel weird." He huffed, raising his fists into the air, clenching and unclenching them slowly.

"In what way?" His friend inquired.

"Dunno." Was all Kiba could murmur. He moved toward Shino, resting his head on the other's stomach.

He was not so sure that he could find any words to correctly describe how he felt at that moment. For the first instant in his entire literate life, Inuzuka Kiba cold not think of something to say that could possibly change the situation he was currently in. Hell, he didn't even know what situation he was in, in the first place. There was nothing that he could do in order to properly display to Shino the enormity of emotions that permeated his mind and body. Nothing he could say to properly explain in diction how in awe he was that he had only just realized that all this newfound confusion and elation involved the male laying next to him.

Kiba breathed hoarsely, newly reached conclusions distracting him from his surroundings, so much that he didn't notice Shino slowly moving him to lie at the pillow beside the other brunette. By the time he had seemingly reentered reality, Shino was already asleep, laying on his side and facing the opposite direction. Kiba reached out hesitantly, aiming to wake the Aburame. However, as soon as his hand drew near, he retracted it quickly. He stared at Shino's turned back for a moment before turning also.

He was glad to see that the storm had died down. Kiba doubted that Shino would appreciate being clung to throughout the night.

He was still in quite a shock, after what had occurred. It seemed to have happened all too fast. It was not as if Shino and Kiba hadn't been best friends, and somewhat of rivals for years. But to have actually kissed…

_'After all...we are…'_

He supposed that it wouldn't do much to think on it. He couldn't change it now. Not that he had much desire to do so anyway.

---

Kiba awoke the next morning to an empty tent. The futon that formerly lie next to his own had been folded and rolled, indicating that it's prior occupant had been awake for quite some time.

Kiba fumbled for the tent opening, staggering slightly as he stood. The sky was bright, so much that Kiba raised a hand to his forehead, blinking several times in order to dissipate the sudden ache in his head. Shino sat unmoving on a fallen tree a few yards away, examining the extremely sodden ground and other residual effects left by the colossal storm. As soon as he noticed the newly appeared Inuzuka, he slipped off of the side of the long trunk, heading back towards their tent.

Kiba silently expected Shino to stop in front of where he stood. However, the Aburame bypassed him without a glance, stepping around the boy and entering the tent. As soon as he was inside, Shino began to pilfer through his things. Kiba followed soon after, standing back in observation.

The Aburame found what he was looking for, a cleated attachment to his sandaru. He stood up once again, aiming to leave the tent, Kiba standing idly by, itching to stop Shino and incline as to why the boy was ignoring him.

"Shino." Kiba ground. The addressee stopped in his tracks but did not turn to face Kiba. Instead, he waited for the other to continue. Sure, Kiba could ask why the fuck he was acting the way he was…but most likely, all he would receive would be some incomprehensible answer encrypted in Aburame logic.

When Kiba had not spoken for quite some time, Shino left without a word.

Kiba growled audibly as Shino disappeared, clenching his fists in a type of rage he was sure that he could have never experienced before. He sank to his knees before his futon and began to fold it haphazardly, not minding the bed's messiness as he threw it together angrily. For some time he sulked, glaring at inanimate objects he pictured to be Shino's head.

-----

It seemed as if they had only been in this position the day before. Trudging through the meek forests of outer Konohagakure; Kiba in the center, Akamaru trotting behind, Shino taking the front, his mind set on nothing besides the mission. However, in this case, the space between the two shinobi was considerably larger than it had been prior, Shino's mind set on everything except for the mission, which included the ninja seething 15 feet behind him in its hole.

It was fruitless, as usual, to keep Kiba's presence to the outer reaches of his mind. All that Shino could currently reflect upon was the reason why Kiba currently held him in high disdain for reasons he was unsure of.

"What is on your mind?" Shino tried, pausing in step to make sure that Kiba could hear him.

"What the fuck do you think?" Kiba bit back. If Shino had been equipped with any other human's personality, he would have flinched at the harsh retort. Fortunately, and unfortunately for him, he didn't. The Aburame was slightly distracted by the fact that they had finally reached the Konoha-Kiri border, where land met sea. The same village that they had ventured through before was visible only a little ways away, sitting modestly against the thundering ocean.

Shino missed the rude gesticulation that Kiba made from behind.

-

It looked as if the similarities to Shino and Kiba's last visit would never end. The same welcoming party stood waiting for the duo to arrive at the docks of Kirigakure, greeting the disconnected pair as soon as they stepped onto wooden planks.

"Konbanwa." The red-haired Kagen greeted good-evening, helping Shino heft his load onto the steadily bobbing docks.

"Konbanwa, Kagen-sama." Shino replied politely, inclining into a short bow. The Mist ninja's smile only increased as he realized that his name had been remembered, and he quickly returned the bow.

Shino was ushered forward, walking beside Kagen as they set off. The other two Kiri-nin, Kanako and Kozuka, fell beside Kiba like two over-protective bodyguards.

"Mizukage-sama has asked that I show you two where you are to stay." Kagen stated after a few moments of silent walking, his tone officiary. "It is in an old dormitory where Tokubetsu Jounin working directly for the Kage would stay. However, it is completely desolate except for me and my team."

"…his team…" Kozuka, the other male mist-ninja, remarked darkly from behind.

Shino nodded for Kagen to continue.

"You two will stay together, no?" Kagen continued innocently. Shino looked back at the livid Inuzuka over his shoulder. He was not sure what compelled him to agree, but it startled both himself and his teammate. Kagen smiled and nodded, continuing ahead of Shino. "We're almost there."

The size of the dormitory was surprising in itself. It was indeed large, for only housing a singular unit of ninja. However, the size of the rooms within did not compare. Each separate room was about the size of a regular two-person apartment. Inside of Shino and Kiba's predestined room, in its sole bedroom, a single bed was crammed.

"Sorry about that." Kagen apologized embarrassedly. "We ere not sure of whether or not the two of you would be sharing a room. And to be frank, we do not have any other rooms prepared."

"I got the couch." Kiba breathed, falling onto the small piece of furniture in the main area of the dorm. He supposed it could be called a living room. Kagen blinked, somewhat surprised by Kiba, but then continued. "My team and I are a floor down. Kozuka and I are in 2-14, and Kanako in 2-15. If you need anything." The nin with freakishly spiky red hair bowed himself out of the room, the door closing behind him with a click.

"We're being watched."

"I am aware."

--

Three hours earlier, back in Konoha…a messenger bird deftly swept through the air, setting out from the Hokage's tower, it's flight path illuminated by the countless explosions erupting around the cities border.

--

It didn't take much time for Shino and Kiba to become…situated…in their new, temporary residence. All extra food which had not been eaten was sorted into the small kitchen area; the rest of their stuff clumped around in extra space due to the fact that neither boy knew where to place anything.

Kiba lay moodily on the couch, listening as Shino moved through the bedroom, doing who knew what. After many minutes of the Inuzuka sulking, Shino walked out into the main 'living area,' standing over Kiba in his casual clothes, a simple grey, sleeveless jacket and black pants. He kneeled down beside Kiba, the seething Inuzuka turning his back to the Aburame, meanwhile watching the other in his peripheral vision.

"Why is it that you are upset?" Shino's deep voice nearly masked his exasperation.

"Not like you care." Kiba barked back childishly, as if his answer had been prepared beforehand. Shino set his hand on the other boy's arm, in order to procure his attention. This simple gestured caused Kiba's abdomen to tighten, and he resented it. Shino was about to continue, but was cut off when the apartment's front door burst open, revealing two mizu-nin, scrambling over themselves in order to enter through the small space.

"Aburame-sama!" They yelled in unison, saluting simultaneously. "Message from the Hokage!" One rushed forward, handing Shino a small folded piece of paper. The note was written in rushed characters, making the message difficult to comprehend. Shino frowned darkly, about to read it out loud, but Kiba pulled it from his hand before he could begin.

"Either Konoha has run out of hand soap, or Tsunade wants you…" Kiba looked up at Shino incredulously. "Back to…Konoha?" Shino took the paper back from Kiba. Characters printed officially on the back read, 'Fight for Your Country."

Kiba stood quickly, pushing passed Shino, he stalked into the bedroom, slamming the door behind him.

"Aburame-sama, we must go immediately!" One of the messengers insisted as Shino took a step towards the bedroom, as if he intended to enter it.

"In a moment…" Shino argued, taking another step.

"The Mizukage insists that you come immediately! Your village is currently in battle!" Shino's frown deepened and he nodded despite his own feelings. He grabbed a jacket from where it hung on the back of a chair and fallowed the men outside, closing the door with a barely audible click.

-----

**Butsukeru:** Crash  
**Konbanwa:** Good-Evening  
**Tokubetsu:** Special

Instant gratification is bad for your health.

**Noteworthy: **Kiba's birthday was on July seventh. I wish I could have submitted something on his birthday…but alas. Kiba-sama, if I could give you Shino naked, tied up with a big red ribbon and a mouth full of beef jerky, I really would.

I'm sorry that this chapter is shorter than the last. I plan to post the next chapter earlier than usual.

**Reviews:** I know! Kiba is so out of character…it pains me so. Didn't want him to be too much like Naruto, but then I wanted him to be hot tempered..and..ugh. I try, I really do. I'm young and I haven't quite mastered the art of writing in proper literary form. Thanks to all of you guys who take the time to leave such awesome comments. I get so excited reading them, I raise my fists with fervor and manage to giggle while simultaneously yelling 'SUGOI!' at the top of my lungs. It's quite scary actually. Of course, I only do it while no one is around.

Oh and thanks for the critiques also. I have not received any consequential complaints, as they are usually only small things. However, if you could, be as specific as possible while commenting.


	10. Juusatsu

**Kemono no Shi:** The Death of a Monster

**By:** Abhorson  
**Chapter:** #10

**Rated:** M; for strong language and sexual themes **(Some day)**

**Summary:** Kiba and Shino endure the daily tribulations of Konoha Chuunin. Unbeknownst to them, their relationship is slowly, but surely, progressing into something more than friendship. Set in time gap. ShinoKiba; Shounen-Ai; Yaoi; Strong Language.

**Nihongo:** Dialogue and references in Japanese will hold no meaning relevant to the understanding of the story. Said dialogue with only represent common expressions that aren't entirely vital to comprehension, and will only contribute to Japanese authenticity.

**BYBN: **I decided to post this chapter today, based on a game of solitaire. I've had a bout of insomnia recently, and have found myself playing the game far more than I would like to admit. If I lost, I wouldn't post, and I would keep on working on the chapter. If I won...well…here we are.

Is it just me, or does it feel like theres something incredibly wrong with this?

**Juusatsu: Nadare**

-----

_Nothing left to lose?_

-----

Shino ran across water with speed, the Administration's island coming into view as soon as the party of three leaped from Kirigakure's elongated docks.

"If I am to reach Konoha in the shortest time possible, why are we to see the Mizukage first?" Shino asked darkly. He had a distinct feeling that Kiba would be even more cross with him for leaving so abruptly, without even so much as a 'see you later.'

"You will soon learn one of the reasons why Kobayashi-sama became Mizukage." One of the two messengers replied proudly. "Who would have thought, in my own clan."

Shino's doubt did not dissipate in the slightest even after he had asked. He would have to question the Mizukage himself.

The lights within the office were exceptionally dim, the slight radiance issuing into the room with no apparent source. Shino did not move far passed the entrance after stepping inside, as he soon noticed in the meek light, that the thin floorboards of the office where covered in a mass of dark, writhing seals. The Mizukage sat squatting, his back against the far wall as he finished off the last of the complex-looking symbols.

The kage's blood-stained paintbrush disappeared up his sleeve as he stood, the man giving Shino a soft smile despite his blatant weariness.

"Shino, if you would. Stand there." He gestured vaguely to the centre of the room. "One foot on Kusaru, the other on Ugoki." In between two five-foot-wide spirals, the two words 'decomposition' and 'movement' were written in flamboyant characters. Shino was hesitant, as he did not know exactly what he was stepping into. The seal 'kusaru' was not particularly appealing. Though, he could guess what the large amount of blood, ink, and chakura splayed upon the floor was intended to do. He examined the other wording placed across the floorboards, and they only confirmed his ideas.

Shino slowly stepped across the floor, careful not to smudge anything as he did so, (it could be the death of him) and positioned his feet as he had been instructed.

"I have not dropped anything as far as Konoha. I hope that you do not lose anything that you particularly like." Shino supposed that this was the adult's idea of crude humor.

Kobayashi rolled his shoulders, stretching out after a few long hours of crouched painting. Even the Mizukage's clothes somehow seemed worn and threadbare in the flickering light. Perhaps it had been the light all along, that made it seem to Shino that the bags underneath the kage's eyes were even larger than the previous time they had met.

"I recommend that you don't move too much." The older ninja continued. "Besides a slight compression in your stomach, you should be fine. Other than that…Ja mata!"

Before Shino could manage a blink of comprehension, the leader of the Mist began a long chain of hands seals, his fingers glowing with chakura as he did so. The raven-haired male fell to his knees an instant later, thrusting his palms into the seal, the whole mass coming to life with a sinister red glow.

Shino's vision began to slowly dissolve, giving him the overbearing urge to adjust his glasses. However, he quickly reminded himself to stand still; which was his last comprehensive thought before the large room went completely black.

-

-

"Fuck…" Kiba cursed, pacing his small room in growing frustration. Groping for the nearest unsuspecting item that he could reach from his pack, he vaulted it across the room as hard as he dared, the innocent object smashing against plaster with a resounding crash. Kiba slid to the ground with a sigh, lying spread-eagled on hard floorboards. After a moment of staring up at the ceiling in a bored fashion, his slight curiosity overtook him and he craned his neck, looking passed the only piece of furniture in the room to where he supposed the object that he had thrown lay. There, a small pile of what he supposed had been a picture frame sat in fragments. He instantly recognized the picture, but was curious as to how it had found its way inside of his pack.

It was a photo taken of him and Shino bruised and bloodied after finishing the Chuunin Selection Exam. In the square of captured color, Kiba was visibly angry, his back to Shino as the Aburame attempted to keep the boy still for the official picture. (A bystander had taken the picture of just the two, while another photographer had been attempting to take a photo of all seven Konoha-nin who had passed). Kiba remembered distinctly why he had been mad at his friend. He had thought that Shino had left the stadium during his match, while he had watched and cheered diligently during Shino's. He had been mad at the other for the entire day, resulting in the ruination of celebration time for both of the males of Team #8. He had found out later, that Shino had simply moved to the stands in order to rest his injured leg.

Kiba had been surprised when he had learned this from his sensei, and had wondered for a long while why Shino had not conveyed this to him in the first place…

Kiba was out of the dormitory before Akamaru even realized that his master was gone. The Inuzuka used ever bit of his sense of direction in order to recall where the Mizukage's office lie.

"So many fucking islands!" He barked to himself, turning his head frantically. After a few minutes of searching desperately, he found an area that at least looked remotely familiar, following his instinct solely towards a path he vaguely registered.

Kiba vaulted over the docks, exerting chakura, as he expected to come into contact with the relatively calm ocean. However, impact never came.

"That wouldn't be a terribly good idea." A voice came from behind him. The figure, presumably a male, had caught Kiba easily by the scruff of his jacket, holding the surprised Inuzuka a few inches above the water. He stepped back a few feet and dropped Kiba onto the docks. "He's already gone."

Kiba balled his fists suddenly, while the other seemed unfazed.

"The name is Kozuka." He reported, after a moment of watching Kiba irreverently.

"Screw you." Kiba spat darkly, glaring at the light-haired boy as if it were his fault that Shino was no longer in his immediate vicinity. He shoved passed the male from Kagen's cell, hoping to put some distance between himself and the other's pseudo plaintive expression.

"Ouch." The other male stated in a mock-dejected tone, following Kiba as he started back towards the dormitory.

"Kiba, right?" Kozuka continued. "You are terribly unfriendly aren't you? It's no wonder that guy Shino holds you in such high disdain." Kiba's steps faltered, and he stopped.

"Don't pretend like you know him." He attempted to keep his anger in check. The mist-nin held up his hands in defeat.

"I'm not. It's just by the way he looks at you. Terribly wicked."

Kiba continued forward once again, attempting to pay no mind to the teenager plodding nonchalantly behind him. After five minutes or so of walking, he turned around abruptly, his voice rising regrettably.

"Why are you following me!" He pursued angrily.

"We live in the same building. I happen to walk this way from the Mizukage's office. Why change my course for a dumb shit like you? That would be terribly annoying."

Kiba pivoted where he stood, moving toward Kozuka quickly. He raised his arm, pulling his fist back as if he were going to punch. However, just as he moved to throw his arm, a figure suddenly appeared, separating the two ninja.

"That would not be wise, Inuzuka-sama. While his actions are not commendable, Kozuka is my teammate, and I will defend him."

In the moonlight, Kiba could easily make out Kagen's shock of red hair.

"Why would you defend this fag?" Kiba barked over Kagen's shoulder.

"Oh, so I'm the fag now?" Kozuka easily quipped.

Kiba blinked, pausing in motion, his mouth hanging open in a lost retort. The words he had been mentally evading ever since his feelings for his best friend had escalated far past 'friendly.' He dropped his hands to his side, stalking away without a word. Kozuka meanwhile smirked in triumph, laying a hand on Kagen's shoulder as he walked passed, following Kiba into the dormitory.

-

-

A shallow breath escaped Shino's throat as he opened his eyes warily. For a moment, he stared up at a dark ceiling, not knowing where he was, or if he indeed was all there. He organized his disjointed limbs as he finally stood, surveyed the space he currently occupied, and understood where he was.

All light fixtures within the Hokage's office went unused, the room completely vacant except for the stiff Aburame. The only illumination issued through the large windows beyond the Godaime's empty desk. Shino walked towards the open panes, and the immediate onrush of smoke overbore his senses. Clouds of dust, smoke, and debris surrounded the borders of Konoha as far as the forest permitted view. Explosions occurred around the border, the effects of simultaneously used jutsu also visible. Shino's eyes narrowed darkly, and he headed towards the one place he could think to go.

-  
-

Entering his new household, Kiba did not bother to lock his door, nor even properly close it for that matter. He did not feel the particular need to replace it after only living in this small apartment for a few good hours. Surely enough, Kozuka entered through the doorway just as Kiba situated himself on his small couch, the mist ninja closing the door behind him.

"What do you want?" Kiba asked wearily, not looking up as the boy stopped a few feet in front of him.

"I think you know…"

"Do I?" Kiba breathed questioningly, his lack of interest apparent.

"You recall your foremost mission here, do you not?" Kozuka sneered, his eyes flickering

"Yeah." Kiba barked in return, finally looking up at the other shinobi. "If it weren't for that mission, I wouldn't be in this hell hole."

"As long as you feel remorse…"

"Huh?"

"I will certainly see you around, Inuzuka-sama." Kozuka continued coolly. He turned on his heel and was out of the door in an instant, leaving a confused and somewhat angered Kiba without further explanation. Kiba stood up, crossed to the bedroom and slammed the door, similar to the fashion in which he had done so earlier that night.

Only as he once again stormed inside, did Kiba notice the most prominent detail of the bedroom. Shino had arranged the blankets of both of their futon so that they covered the bed side-by-side, this simple gesture perhaps making Kiba even guiltier for being so angry with the older Konoha-nin. Kiba understood that Shino was slightly inept when it came to the compassionate department, but still…

Kiba flopped down upon Shino's blankets unceremoniously, kicking off his sandaru as he had so boldly forgotten to do at the door. The scent of his friend instantly pervaded his clairvoyant senses, the corners of his mouth curling despite himself.

He couldn't quite admit this to himself just yet, but he subconsciously wished that it was Shino he currently had his arms wrapped around, instead of the rather lifeless pillow he clutched to solidly.

-

Kiba opened a single eye suspiciously, almost expecting to have awoken in some jail cell on a deserted island in the middle of bum-fucked Egypt, the way things had been going recently. Lying still in bed somehow caused the brunette to become slightly retrospective, and he reflected on the events that compiled his latest hours. He deeply resented the foul mood he had been in lately. It had only been a few days, and he already wished that he were back in Konoha, like it had been two weeks ago, the most prominent thought in his mind what restaurant he should stop at for dinner after training. He missed his rambunctious, don't-give-a-fuck mood profoundly.

Kiba sat up in bed quickly, trying on a goofy grin as if it were a new pair of sandaru. He even ventured so far as to laugh experimentally, enjoying the clenching feeling of his abdomen muscles as he slipped from beneath his covers. It had been a whole two days since Shino had left. With a grin, Kiba stretched, recognizing the fact that his friend would be back in a few days, maybe a week at the most. The Mizukage had even been so empathetic as to give Kiba a leave of duties until Shino returned.

He had no worries. His bespectacled friend would be back in no time, they would work in Kirigakure until Tsunade deemed fit, and would be back in Konoha in no time, everything returning to normal in the wake of their return. Definitely.

Kiba rinsed himself quickly in the shower, casting an almost longing look at the large ofuro which lay beside it.

He dressed silently, pulling his black jacket over a mesh shirt. He quickly tied on his hitai-ate as he slipped on his sandaru, bending over to zip them up as he exited the apartment. Akamaru followed behind him, eager to get out of the small room and into open air.

Kiba had spent the last two days wandering the main island, hoping to memorize the large area as much as possible. He had hated the lost, almost hopeless feeling that he had encountered the night that Shino had left, searching for the Kage's tower.

Kiba had picked out the restaurant in which he would eat breakfast the night before, so he let his feet guide him as he strolled leisurely. He continued to look around silently, watching as the mass of shops and restaurants on Kirigakure's coast slowly come to life. Being so close to the sea, the markets had a particularly salty, fish orientated smell to them. This was the main difference from Konoha, not that Kiba minded. Fish bones weren't particularly strong, but they were crunchy nonetheless.

Kiba found the restaurant with only slight mishap, and quickly sat in an available seat near the counter. He was not particularly fond of sitting at his knees before a large table. It made his legs fall asleep. Besides that, he didn't enjoy sitting alone.

Over the raucous talking and laughter of the restaurant's other patrons, he could make out the conversations of the people around him. Just as he sat down, the person perched next to him ordered.

"Motto miso suupu o kusadai!" The male beside Kiba ordered another bowl of Miso soup.

"Maa…You have enough money for this right?" The man behind the large counter replied. "This will be your seventh bowl!"

"Hai, hai, hurry up, I'm still starving!"

The barman eyed the customer warily, but hurried off nonetheless. Kiba's eyebrow twitched suddenly, and he sniffed discreetly. The over-pitched, squeal of a voice, the…

"Aaah, Naruto!" Kiba nearly fell of the back of his stool in surprise, but managed to land a grip on the front of the seat, sparing himself a humiliating fall.

"K-Kiba ka?" Uzumaki Naruto's head whipped around suddenly, the hashi sticking out from his mouth in haphazard angles nearly swiping Kiba in the face. Kiba jerked back just in time, scratching the back of his head in order to disguise his movement.

"Whadd'ya doing here, Kiba?" Naruto continued, setting the hashi which had been previously sticking from his mouth neatly on the empty bowl in front of him.

"I-I'm on a mission here, with Shino."

"Shino?" Naruto's head whipped around once again, as if expecting the tall Aburame to appear suddenly from the shadows.

"He's not here right now." Kiba supplied, laughing nervously. Naruto shrugged, picking up a deep bowl of miso soup just as it was placed before him. He brought the rim to his mouth, and began to slurp down the broth.

"So, uh, how is that thing with the Uchiha going?" Kiba pursued without thinking, ordering his own breakfast as soon as he had posed the question. Naruto paused briefly in his slurping, but Kiba did not notice.

"I'm just training right now. Nothing has happened yet, s'far as I know." Naruto shrugged, finishing off the remains of his soup.

Kiba nodded, staring at his reflection as his own bowl of soup was set before him, a bowl of rice and fish set promptly next to it.

"We have odd friends, eh?" Kiba wandered. _'Though, Shino is not nearly as screwed up as Sasuke is.'_ He wasn't willing to venture this aloud.

"Yeah. Sasuke had a really messed up childhood though." Naruto was perhaps trying to rationalize one of the reasons why he was so dedicated to the Uchiha. However, Kiba nearly choked as he took a small gulp of water.

"Yeah, no shit man. We're shinobi. We know 20 ways to kill a man in his sleep by age 10. If that's not messed up, I don't know what is."

Naruto side glanced at Kiba, his almost constant grin fading slightly. Naruto didn't speak for a few moments, but Kiba was too preoccupied with his meal to attempt to decipher the thought's clouding Naruto's mind.

"You know when I fought him the last time, before he left Konoha?"

"Yeah." Kiba scratched his head. "Why?"

"He told me, that I didn't understand the way he felt. Y'know, how he grew up with a family, and they were 'suddenly taken away from him'? He said I didn't understand the way he felt, because I never head a family in the first place-"

Kiba cut him off. "You mean that bastard actually told that to you?" He almost silently reprimanded himself for calling the Uchiha a bastard (not that he didn't deserve it); however, Naruto didn't seem to mind. "Man, he's more deluded that I thought."

Kiba shook his head incredulously. "He couldn't have been more wrong. Sure, losing your parents at a young age is horrible, even though I wouldn't know how it felt; but it's not something that doesn't happen often, especially when your parents are shinobi. But to not know your parents at ALL?"

Kiba raised his arms into the air, in order to generate emphasis. "Not to make you feel worse but- To never have even known your parents, to never have known what it feels like to have a real family, to never know what its like to have your mom kiss you goodnight…" Kiba trailed off. He knew he wasn't helping the situation much, and he was sure that Naruto had gotten his point. "Man, that's so much worse, I can't even begin to explain."

Naruto eyed him, his grin slowly returning. He slid from his stool suddenly, his fist in the air, displaying his unequalled fervor.

"I'm gonna make a new family before Sasuke does. Then I can rub it in the jerk's face the next time I decide to kick his ass. I'll show him, I know what it feels like to have a family, while all he has is Orochimaru and Kabuto ass-raping him when they feel real horny."

All air which had formerly been coursing through Kiba's esophagus stopped suddenly as his throat constricted, his body twitching spasmodically as he struggled to regain breath. Naruto just continued to grin, as if he hadn't realized what he had said.

"I gotta go Kiba; I'll see you back in Konoha in a little while." Naruto waved briefly, before sprinting out of the restaurant quickly. Kiba managed to turn himself around in his stool, facing the bar once again, his head leaving a slight indent in the immaculate counter as his muscles unwound themselves suddenly.

"Hey! That punk left without paying!" The man behind the counter accused suddenly, apparently not concerned enough to actually pursue the fleeting blonde. Kiba suddenly felt a strong gaze burning into the back of his neck.

"Don't look at me, I don't know the moron." He managed to grumble, almost incoherently.

----

**Chakura:** Chakura is often spelled 'chakra' by English adapters in hopes that the readers that are unfamiliar with Japanese may properly pronounce it. I prefer spelling it in the way it is foremost written.  
**Ja Mata:** 'See you later,' or 'see you again.' The ever popular '**ja ne**' happens to mean goodbye.

"**Motto miso suupu o kusadai!":** 'More Miso Soup Please!'

I hate this chapter. I must have hit my head against my monitor at least 10 times while proofreading. By the way…don't, uh, mind the last part. It's just for filling purposes…waiting for Shino to come back, ya'know. Crap I say, Crap!

**Noteworthy: **Aargh, I miss yet another birthday! (Sasuke's was on the 23rd of July). Ah well. At least he was slightly mentioned…the bastard. Oh, and I decided on a deadline. Look for a new chapter around Thursday, Friday at the latest.

**Abhorson:** I went on a ShinoKiba reading spree this past Wednesday, looking for ideas as to how I should fix my Kiba characterization, and I can say, I have never cried so much in one sitting, the loser that I am. (Except, of course when my mummy died, but that's a different story). I've found some extremely excellent writers, I have. The other ShinoKiba authors are so much better than I. If only I didn't have an imagination of crap. If someone perchance wanted to do a collab? wink wink I'd be more than willing. I'm better with the whole writing schematic, versus coming up with ideas.

I can't believe I (and readers) stayed dedicated enough to reach Chapter #10. Thanks so much to reviewers! You guys are too nice to me. I'm really not all that great! Yay to the faithful patrons: **Your Mom's Face, MKNK, Blackrosethorn, taste of fire, HeavenlySaint, Heosic-chan , WolfWarrior, lo, EscaChick, fightingcomet, Trekiael, Prosopopeia,** and **The Naruto Whore,** not to mention the newer readers! You guy's rock so hard!

Wish we had rubber sidewalks in California…


	11. Juuissatsu

**Kemono no Shi:** The Death of a Monster

**By:** Abhorson  
**Chapte**r #11  
**Rating:** M; For Harsh Language and Sexual Themes

**Disclaimer:** Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi and Shueisha 1999

**Summary:** _Kiba and Shino endure the daily tribulations of Konoha Chuunin. Unbeknownst to them, their relationship is slowly, but surely, progressing into something more than friendship. Set in time gap. ShinoKiba; Shounen-Ai; Yaoi; Strong Language._

**BYBN:** Since my ending notes are getting so long, I figured I would crop off the top a little.

**Juuissatsu:** Ikaga desu ka? Sore ga Itami.

----

_A Murder of One_

----

Kiba yawned, turning into yet another circular path around the newly crowded streets of Kirigakure, checking the time every so often with the position of the sun.

"Time goes by slow when you don't want it to, eh, Akamaru?"

When Kiba did not receive a reply, his feet ceased their movement and he turned around slowly, looking back to where Akamaru had been trailing prior.

"Akamaru!" He called, cupping his hands to his mouth, and backtracked propagandawillbrainwashusall at a sprint. As he turned back around the street corner from which he had came, he was jerked back suddenly, something catching his arm in mid-run.

"What do you want?" Kiba asked dryly, after recovering from his initial surprise, noticing how quickly his tone turned sour. …And he had been in such a _good _mood.

"Hello to you too, Kiba."

"Did I say that you could address me so casually, Madarame?"

"Oh. So you remember my surname?"

"Unfortunately."

Madarame Kozuka smiled malignantly.

"I'm sorry if I _caught_ you at a bad time, I was hoping that you would have a drink with me. You've only just arrived, and have yet to see Kirigakure's…hospitality."

Kiba's eyebrows rose.

"Not a chance."

Kiba pulled his arm from Kozuka's grip roughly, starting back down the street, hoping to find Akamaru so that he could get the hell out of dodge as soon as possible. However, he only treaded a few steps, before Kozuka spoke again.

"Are you certain? We've just received news from Konoha. I'm sure it's something you'd _die_ to hear."

-

Kiba scowled, falling to a sitting position before a short table, a square of cloth cushioning his knees where they fell. Kozuka smiled smugly, resting his chin in his palm as soon as he had seated himself also, across from Kiba.

The Inuzuka immediately regretted accepting Kozuka's invitation to 'have a drink,' as the tables around the two almost instantaneously filled. Apparently, Kozuka was discernibly popular around this city. Not that Kiba gave a flying fuck as to the reason why. The only notion that currently grasped his attention was the possibility of wringing all of the information that he could from Kozuka.

Kiba waited somewhat patiently, his eyebrows furrowed as he sat, blatantly staring at Kozuka as the kiri-nin blinked, feigning innocence.

The teal-haired mist shinobi insisted that they order a large bottle of sake as soon as an unfortunate server crossed to their table. Kiba, minding the fact that he was far underage, disregarded the waiter completely, waiting for the confused man to leave before he uncrossing his arms.

"You're terribly uptight, aren't you?" Kozuka stated in a bored fashion, meeting Kiba's gaze unblinkingly. His question was disregarded.

"Are you gonna tell me, or what? I don't mind beating it out of you."

Something about the other's sardonic grin succeeded in setting Kiba off.

"That's what I mean. Perhaps I would be more willing to converse with you if only you acted more…agreeably."

Kiba scowled, lifting a hand in order to present his middle finger, but was interrupted as their server returned.

Kozuka grinned, ringing a bottle of sake around its neck with his fingers as it was set before him.

"Sake?" Kozuka asked slyly, knowing that Kiba would not adamantly refuse as he had done before. When the Inuzuka did not make any move to reply, Kozuka shrugged, pouring a bit of sake into two square, wooden cups, and set one in front of the other male. Kozuka sipped gingerly, his eyes never leaving the Leaf-nin who sat tensely.

"About Konoha…" Kiba initiated pointedly.

Taking yet another sip, Kozuka nodded. "Ahh yes…this Konoha business. Your little friend Shino was called out to battle, while you remain here. Isn't that right? Terribly unfortunate."

Kiba's eyes narrowed, gesticulating for the older nin to continue.

"It appears, that in fact, Konoha has been attacked by none other than Kusa no Kuni-"

"The Grass Country?" Kiba started, interrupting Kozuka mid-sentence.

"Indeed." Kozuka stated, frowning. "If you would let me finish…Most of the grass countries' forces are comprised of a bug-using clan, called the Yuuwaku. Perhaps it is one of the reasons Shino was called back, without you. Then again, I don't expect they would have brought you back even if it hadn't been a group of ninja with specialized abilities." Kozuka smiled darkly, intertwining his fingers as he laid his hands upon his lap.

Kiba soon registered the fact that nothing Kozuka said would in part bring merit to him in any way. So he resolved inwardly that he would attempt to remain undeterred, and try to simply disregard the other's comments.

"And…do you have any news that actually involves Shino?" He urged, turning his gaze to the small cup positioned before him. He gripped it decisively, downing the bit of sake in one go. Before responding, Kozuka leisurely refilled the Inuzuka's cup.

"As a matter of fact, I do."

Kiba downed his second cup, waiting for the other to continue.

"He's been fighting at the outer wall. I've heard, exclusively, that his clan plans to use him directly in order to stop the whole skirmish. The Grass, of course, hasn't actually made it into the city." He frowned.

"Oh no…nothing can tarnish the great Konoha…" Kozuka added as an afterthought, swirling the contents of his cup absentmindedly, before taking a sip.

-  
-

Shino frowned wearily, retreating from the front line as another Konoha ninja came to take his position. Dropping from the tall outer wall, he stayed in a crouch for a brief moment, inspecting a contusion to his arm where he had constantly been blocking punches and kicks of all variety. Other wounds that he had accumulated were minimal, so he did not feel the need to seek out any medic ninja that happened to be floating passed.

To any other ninja, the turmoil within the Aburame Ichizoku might have seemed manic, or even chaotic, ninja scrambling in alarm; while in fact they traveled in an organized mass, hurrying to make preparations for both current and upcoming battles.

'Like a colony of ants.' Shino thought as soon as he stepped into that united mass, a hand lying to rest on his shoulder almost instantaneously.

"Shino." The young Aburame looked up to meet the solemn expression of his father. "It's almost time." Shibi stated, handing his son an antibiotic ointment for his smaller abrasions. Shino accepted the medicine, following his father deeper into the Aburame compound, and eventually into his own household.

Bypassing the rooms that were used on a regular basis, Shino was led into a back room of his large house, one that he did not deem fit to visit often. Hung upon the large back wall, an enlarged makimono was placed; the only other item occupying space being a brush and thin bottle of ink, laid upon a small ceremonial table. Shibi crossed the room, not minding formality as he swiftly pulled the scroll from the wall, laying it horizontally across the floor. Subsequent to a swift movement, the makimono lay partially unrolled, the older Aburame calling his son over to him without pause.

Shino complied, crouching beside his father.

"Here." Shibi dictated, gesturing to his son as to where he should sign. Shino nodded, pulling a kunai from his pouch deftly, he cut a slit across his index finger unflinchingly. Reaching forward, he started drawing out the kanji of his surname, and eventually the katakana of his given name. Shibi nodded.

"You remember what I have taught you?"

Shino nodded in affirmation.

"Good." Shibi attempted some awkward semblance of a smile, urging Shino to stand with a slight tap to the back.

Shino stood, only to sit back down a moment later at the small table centered within the room. Sitting beside his son, Shibi pulled a small bundle of tags from within his jacket. Separating a single slip from the rest, he laid it on the low ebony table. He then proceeded to lift the long-handled brush from its horizontal stand, dipped it into the ink which had been opened prior, and began to write quickly, his swift strokes procuring intricate characters. Once he had filled the entirety of the small sheet, he held it by a corner, turning to Shino.

"Your wrists." He stated plainly. Shino agreed silently, shifting in his position so that he was free to roll up the sleeves of his large jacket. Once his arms were substantially uncovered, he balled his fists, holding them out to his father.

Pinching each end of the note, Shibi fed a small amount of chakura into his fingertips, the characters written upon the tag glowing briefly. He proceeded to wrap it around Shino's right wrist as far as it could stretch, the paper sticking to Shino's pale skin without adhesive. Turning back to the table, the two Aburame repeated the process until both of Shino's wrists were substantially covered.

The two exited the large room before speaking.

"You must give the tags time to set. Rest well, and I will awaken you at the peak of activity in the morning, when you will be most needed." Shibi left his son quickly, most likely in order to tend to something regarding his frenzied clan.

Shino headed to his bedroom without a second thought. He yearned for a shower, anything that would cleanse the few exposed portions of his body of dirt and blood. However, he knew that his father would not advise it. He shouldn't risk tampering with the seals encircling his forearms. Instead, he carefully stripped himself of the clothes guarding his upper body, lying down flatly upon his bed, his arms spread wide.

Knowing evidently that sleep was futile, as adrenaline still pumped within his blood, Shino's thoughts left his own person, venturing outside the gates of Konoha, to where a mass of ninja were caught in a seemingly endless clash.

'_They are fools to think they could possibly contest the Aburame.'_ Shino thought sourly, aiming his frustration at the weak group of supposed bug users launching attacks at Konoha without fruition.

Even further than the borders of Konohagakure, Shino pictured his singular male teammate, most likely outdoors, walking with Akamaru, or something of that sort. Smiling…

Shino turned onto his side restlessly. No matter how many times he had gone on solo missions, or jobs with his father, it still felt vaguely odd to encounter battle without either of his teammates at his side. He had so thoroughly gotten used to coexisting with Kiba after leaving the academy. It wasn't as if he would ever admit interdependence with anything besides his kikaichuu…however…

-

In the spite of Shino's implemented mental picture of a frivolous Inuzuka, Kiba growled, jerking his head back from where his forehead had decidedly stuck itself to his table's surface.

"What time is it?" Kiba asked, his voice slurring slightly. Kozuka seemingly snapped from the daze he had slouched into.

"Late." He said matter-of-factly, watching Kiba as the Inuzuka rubbed his shoulder absentmindedly.

"No shit?" Kiba stated noncommittally, reminded of the company in which he currently sat. He gazed around, noticing how only a few tables around them remained occupied. Rubbing his eye with the heel of his palm, Kiba stood up slowly. "This was a waste of time." He frowned, stepping forward experimentally. Finding that he could support himself well enough, Kiba started out of the restaurant, receiving no complaint from the mist ninja who still sat. Managing to exit the restaurant, Kiba was surprised to find Akamaru outside, the large dog curled next to the bar's entrance.

"Akamaru." Kiba called, his voice hoarse for some reason he was not sure of. Akamaru stood immediately, greeting his master with excitement. The Inuzuka mounted quickly, trusting himself to be able to hold onto the dog's fur until they reached his temporary residence.

Once inside, Kiba let himself collapse onto his bed, something that he had grown accustomed to, but usually was only the result of a long mission, or any strongly disproportionate emotion; which in his case would usually be anger or aggravation.

"Ikaga desu ka, Shino?"

'_How are you feeling, Shino?'_

"Sore itami."

He frowned into the sleeve of his jacket as he brought his arm up to lay across his head. He hated everything about his current situation. The setting, the circumstances…the people. Not a single familiar face in the whole country.

Kiba closed his eyes, falling into a sleep which he expected to be both restless and ineffective.

----

YAY! NOTHING HAPPENED!

**A Murder of One:** A large group of crows is called a murder. So, if one was to insinuate that there were a 'murder of one', it would be the same thing as saying 'a pack with one wolf.' I chose this title, because I was trying to infer how Kiba and Shino are separated, sort of, missing their other half, or…usual grouping. I dunno. It's weird.  
**Kusa no Kuni**: I'm not sure that this is the proper name for the Grass Country. I can't recall how Kishimoto-dono has named it. Maybe there is a reason for that?  
**Ikaga desu ka? Sore ga Itami: **How do you feel? It aches.

**Noteworthy**: Urghh…I apologize unreservedly for the overdose of OC. It's only while Shino is gone, I promise. I'm trying to purvey the length in which Shino is absent as smoothly as possible, instead of just skipping around in time to result in him coming back immediately. That would be quite boring. Well, at least I happen to think so. -snigger- Shibi is taller that Shikaku _and_ Inoichi. (The Rin no Makimono data book is so awesome!)

**Abhorson**: Slow update due to rabid Bleach reading spree. 237 chapters in three days. (Plus Naruto recuperation time.). **The first version of this chapter had so many errors (not that it doesn't still). I corrected the more noticeable ones.**

I wonder how long this story is going to go on for…With nothing good happening…


	12. Juunisatsu

Kemono no Shi

**By: **Abhorson  
**Chapter:** #12  
**Rated: **M; for language and "Mature" instances

**Disclaimer: **Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi and Shueisha 1999

**BYBN: **The most painful thing I have ever written...for reasons unknown. I'm sorry for leaving off on Chapter #11. It's Bullshit. Seriously. Straight from the pasture.

**Juunisatsu: **Koe

---------------------

_What are we thinking of?_

--------------------

The shaking of his home's foundation occurred for the fifth consecutive time, thoroughly unsettling any items not bolted to the ground, or otherwise not heavy enough to stay in their intended position. Shino sat at his kitchen counter, hand placed lightly over the only item which had yet to fall from its original surface: A laquer-ware cup of tea that his father insisted would 'calm' his nerves. Not that the young Aburame had any nerves that particularly needed 'calming.'

Shino absentmindedly watched the vibration-induced ripples moving within the steaming cup as his father entered their joint kitchen, the man conversing with his son without so much as an utterance.

-

The streets of Konoha were unusually crowded. When the village had first been attacked, a majority of the available ninja had been stationed at intervals around the borders, while the commoners had been evacuated or hidden in order to prevent unnecessary casualties. Now that the majority of the Kusa threat had been thoroughly squashed, the citizens now waited and watched eagerly for an inevitable retreat.

…And Shino was stuck with clean up.

The young Aburame's pacing was neither labored nor swift as he walked toward the Southern edge of Konoha. His father might berate him later for prolonging the end of the battle, but at that moment Shino didn't particularly care.

The bandaging around his wrists had long since hardened, the paper forming a strong casing around his wrists; the way that the paper rubbed roughly against the inside of his jacket pockets didn't cease to annoy him.

As soon as Shino had neared the battleground, a ruffled chuunin immediately came to meet him, roughly seized him by the elbow and hurried him across make-shift battlements. The Aburame was too busy giving the other chuunin a resentful look to notice the source of a tremendous crashing down below.

'_Meganura.'_

The name entered Shino's consciousness, bubbling within his head from a place in which he could not fathom. Perhaps he recognized the giant creature's massive bulk from a scroll or book he had happened to come across as a child. He was not sure.

'It is time.'

Shino allowed himself a small sigh. Time for what exactly? Battle? Perhaps some monumental change? He was doubtful.

The slice across his thumb was clean, straight - not too shallow. It served its purpose. The seals were formed subsequently; Shino's hands moved habitually – fingers forming habitual signs. The words, however, they were something new. Though they were dully practiced they had not been used with profound purpose. Once uniformly lackluster words now had meaning.

The sudden constriction of his wrists told Shino that the seals had become active.

A creature, a new one, arose from smoke and debris as it was summoned, the snapping of its joints overbearing the din of all else. Mesotere no Hentotsu.

This was no insect. Rather, it was an arachnid, standing with great height in its proper position, its bulbous abdomen easily superior to Konoha's towering Southern border.

Aburame Shino sank gradually, his personal supply of chakura expended with the summoning. His wrists, he acknowledged, disappeared - replaced by a swarm of mushi, the kikaichuu disappearing at a rate he was not particularly accustomed to. Shino cursed. His summoning did not serve as a desirable distraction. His arms now thoroughly immobile, he was not able to defend himself.

A nearby Kusa ninja awoken from his temporary confusion took an opportunity he wouldn't soon come across again. Shino grunted, taking a moment to react to the booted foot digging swiftly into his stomach - again and again.

As Shino's knees faltered and gave, he reflexively held out his arms to stop his fall. Instantly, a sharp pain cascaded up from his arms and into his spine, paralyzing him momentarily. The breath knocked out of him, Shino collapsed onto his back. The Kusa ninja stepped closer, thoroughly confident in himself. The felled Aburame - noting the other's weakness with a calculating glance - made a quick swipe with his available leg, knocking the other ninja to the ground with an elementary move. With a foot under one of the ninja's calves and the other resting on a thigh, Shino scissored his legs. There was a sickening crack as the enemy's knee bent backwards at the entirely wrong angle.

Shino breathed rapidly, his strength thoroughly depleted for a reason he wasn't quite sure of. He fell onto his back with a thud, blinking his eyes consistently in order to keep himself from losing consciousness. He could make out two large forms a little ways away, rushing to meet each other every few seconds at high speed. A blow was taken by the great insect Meganura and the snapping of wood resulted as the creature crashed through surrounding trees. Hentotsu the arachnid reared on its legs, celebrating its victory over the six-legged foe.

Cries of 'taikyaku' issued soon after as Kusa's main force was defeated; a retreat had been signaled.

Shino moved to sit up, his stomach muscles twinging ever so slightly as he did so. The dust collecting on the lenses of his glasses only hindered his vision further. He tried to stand but his knees instantly gave, sending him crashing back down onto the hard earth.

-

Kiba grinned broadly, greeting Akamaru happily as he emerged from his bedroom. He stretched, his smile never faltering.

"It's gonna be a great day, Akamaru!" He cheered, giving his dog a quick scratch between the ears. Akamaru responded to Kiba's demeanor with a cheerful bark, prancing around the nin eagerly, excited with the change of mood.

"Yeah, I'm sure Shino's having a great day too!" He responded to one of Akamaru's indirect means of communication, and bent to finish his morning calisthenics. He sighed, frowning, for he honestly knew nothing about the current situation in Konoha.

-

As Shino returned to consciousness, the sudden need to revoke the unsolidifed contents of his stomach overcame him, his abdomen jerking convulsively over the side of his low hospital bed; a small pool of stomach acid, bile, and tea appeared on the waxed linoleum floor. After only four heaves his stomach settled itself. The Aburame moved back to lie on his bed, head pounding from the sudden exertion.

Soon after, a nurse strolled into the room, startled by the awakened Shino and the mess he had caused on the floor. Leaning back through the doorframe from which she had entered, she called for someone who could clean up the mess, subsequently moving to Shino's bedside.

"How are you feeling, Aburame-san?" The nurse asked systematically. Considering everything…Shino had the urge to bite back something entirely uncharacteristic - but held his tongue for fear that if he opened his mouth he might vomit once again. The young chuunin shook his head.

The medic-nin, not noticing, turned to the bed's table and poured Shino a glass of water from a small pitcher. The Aburame grasped the offered beverage but did not drink it, instead setting the cup to rest on the bed beside his thigh. He disregarded the nin who had come in to clean and looked down at himself for the first time. His usual outfit had been replaced with the Hospital's standard yukata, opened slightly at the neck to reveal his bandaged abdomen. Shino frowned, and finally looked up at the medic-nin who had been trying to grasp his attention.

"You have visitors, Aburame-san." She stated tersely, with some impatience. Shino's expression did not change, as he knew that a visit at this point in time would not mean much. The few people who usually visited him while he was stuck in the hospital – it wasn't often – were Kiba (which was currently impossible), Hyuuga Hinata, Yuuhi Kurenai, and his father. However, as his hospital door slid open for the third time, an odd group trouped in. Shino knew that a few of them hadn't come to the hospital specifically to see him, but he thought it considerate nonetheless. Hatake Kakashi, Yuuhi Kurenai, Tsunade, Hinata, and Shibi entered the room one-by-one. Shino sat up in bed, his back cracking in protest as he did so.

They positioned themselves around Shino's bed, forming an odd half-circle. Tsunade started a stiff speech, which Shino was sure she had not created herself, but did not pay any mind.

"I wish to leave as soon as possible." He interrupted the older woman, his tone firm. The Hokage attempted to respond, but was cut off.

"Shino," Shibi stated listlessly. "The damage to your kikaichuu is significant. You must allow time for regeneration, as it is essential."

The younger Aburame's frown deepened.

"What is the percentage?" Shibi continued. Shino caught on easily.

"23 percent." The younger commented, impassive. He referred to the percentage of kikaichuu left after battle, compared to his usual quantity.

"You are permitted to leave when you have gained back no less than 40. Do you understand?"

"Shibi-san…" Tsunade tried.

"I do not trust Kirigakure to watch Kiba in his current condition." Shino stated somewhat caustically, his tone not hinting to his purposeful exaggeration. There was a singular gasp in the room - the result of his falsified conviction. The Godaime nodded reluctantly.

The foremost conversation seemingly ending with the lack of further comment, Hinata stepped forward and attempted to engage Shino in conversation. However, the Aburame did not pay attention to her in the slightest. Disregarding his teammate, he sought one of the adults, inquiring as to what happened after the he had fallen unconscious. Shino was informed of Konohagakure's current standings in a laconic form, as visiting hours were almost over. The grass ninja had simply retreated after Hentotsu the spider had defeated the giant insect Meganura. Shino had a feeling that there was more to it than that, but he did not press for answers.

Shibi, with the aid of Hatake Kakashi, placed a seal upon Shino that blocked the kikaichuu from exiting certain parts of his epidermis. It was intended to keep a majority of his mushi from leaving his body at once, if the need presented itself.

A nurse soon came in order to usher everyone from Shino's room, insisting that the boy needed rest.

Tsunade was the last one to exit from Shino's room.

She stayed a moment to inquire, "Is it Kirigakure that you do not trust, or Kiba?"

-

It was only his third night in the hospital and Shino was feeling anything but docile. His kikaichuu were recovering at an unreasonably slow rate, while the doctors, nurses, and visitors did nothing but grate on his nerves. Hyuuga Hinata came to visit him two times a day, but went decidedly unnoticed by the cross Aburame.

On this third night, Aburame Shibi came to visit his son once again.

"Your actions have not determined decidedly beneficial outcomes as of late." Shino spoke after many moments of silence. Shibi did not often let his son patronize his elders, but he read from his son's increasingly odd speech style that Shino was incredibly strained.

"Oh?" Shibi stated unnecessarily. "If I had not instructed you to act in the events of these past few days, Konoha would have lost more than 4 lives and 75 percent of one Aburame's kikaichuu."

"Beyond the battle with Kusa." Shino insisted.

"What are you implying to?" The elder insect-user asked.

"The mushi adaptation pills." Shino pushed his bed covers down to his waist.

"I can not recall insinuating that they were 'insect' adaptation pills." Shibi stated, undaunted.

"Placebos-?" Shino pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose compulsively.

"No. They are adaptation pills, as I have stated."

Shino's deep frown, for once, was not hidden beneath his high collar.

"You are free to leave the hospital tomorrow. No earlier." Shibi stated in a blank tone, shifting the gourd on his back as he purposefully changed the subject. With the lack of anything further to say, Shibi made to leave.

"Konbanwa, Tousan."

"Goodbye, Shino. Give the Inuzuka my regards."

The younger Aburame nodded shortly in understanding.

As soon as his father shut the door behind him, Shino's gaze turned up to the room's farthest wall where a small clock ticked repetitively. It was nearing 10:00 p.m.

With his kikaichuu only recovered at about 32, Shino knew that journeying to Kirigakure would be a risk, however willing he was to take it.

The fluorescent lights above him had yet to be dimmed, so Shino had a discernible view of his one-person residence. He surveyed it for a moment before freeing his legs from his bed's blankets. The room contained a small cupboard-like closet on one side of the room. It held a single change of clothes in the event that Shino should be excused from the hospital, as well as the equipment that he had been carrying on the day he had summoned Hentotsu the arachnid. His leg holster only contained 12 shuriken, while his back pouch held about the same amount of kunai. For now, it would have to do.

Shino slipped out of the hospital's standard yukata, letting the thin fabric pool around his feet. He took a moment to make sure that the wrappings around his body were pulled taut. This was a considerable fate, seeing as the young Aburame had little movability in his arms and wrists. Even then, actually getting his clothes on was an arduous task. Clasping his pants – despite his thin waist – proved extremely difficult. In addition, pushing his injured arms into his thick jacket sleeves was strenuous work.

Without noticing, the kikai-user silently wondered how Kiba would react when he noticed his condition. Kiba…Perhaps the Inuzuka would still be angry with him when he returned? Surely the boy couldn't hold a grudge? Shino then speculated on whether or not he was – what was it called? – oh, 'kidding himself?' He had a feeling that Kiba was capable of many things that he couldn't possibly fathom.

By the time the young Aburame was finished preparing, it was only 11:00. Shino would not directly disobey his father, so he would leave at midnight, when it was considered the morrow. Once out of the village, he would travel until dawn and sleep a few hours during the early morning, before scouting began.

Shino slipped back into his bed stiffly and waited for the nurse to come and extinguish the lights not controlled by a master switch. Minutes ticked by slowly, giving Shino time to establish an odd anticipation.

Without anything to examine in his direct line of sight, his mind bounded to things farther away, as it seemed to be doing lately when he was not particularly distracted. It was not a good sign for his ascetic demeanor.

The Aburame reflected on what both he and Tsunade had inferred to in their brief conversation. Shino, personally, believed that Kiba's 'condition' of overreacting was drawn out a lot further than was necessary. Kiba simply needed to cool down in the event of a battle. As long as he had someone there to keep him in check, Shino believed that Kiba couldn't possibly cause _that_ much damage. Then again, his recent behaviors had changed in other ways, also. He had _kissed_ Shino after all. His teammate. Perhaps his personal judgment had been affected as well.

He understood it now. At least, that is how the Aburame figured. Affiliate Tension. That's all it was, all it would be, and all that he would permit it to be. His mind would not be plagued with fallacies of desire, attraction, need…love. He had made sure of that during the course of his entire mature life.

Shino's resolve suffered greatly, he recognized as he shifted in his bed. Perhaps his prudeness exceeded the necessary amount.

His room had long since fallen into darkness, the only light coming from orange street lamps as their light issued through slatted blinds. **11:30.** Shino searched the pockets of his jacket for anything that might divert his attention while he waited. Finding nothing, he pulled a small folded square of cloth from his weapons pouch. Reaching into his hood he unclasped the back of his goggle-like glasses and began to clean his lenses.

The room's mounted clock finally made the full rotation to midnight.

"Yonaka." Shino stated in assurance, slipping from his bed once he'd secured his glasses. Pulling on his sandaru, he crossed to his sole window and looked down into the hospital's courtyard. There were a few guards standing without motion a few feet to the right of his window. Surely they would notice a jump from the fifth floor? Shino assessed that he would have better luck if he went through the hospital and down the three stories to the ground floor. His escape depended on whether the hospital was more concerned about what got in, or what got out.

-----------

The day that Shino returned, the weather had worsened noticeably. Rain thundered down in heavy sheets, pelting passerby as they shuffled across slickened streets. Lucklily, the building in which Kiba currently stayed was presumably new, and therefore, its modernized plaster walls were filled with thick insulation. Even so, Kiba was noticeably discontented, unwilling to stay indoors for long periods of time. He settled himself in front of the building, sheltered by a long stucco awning. He observed pedestrians as they passed by - many ninja seemingly unperturbed by the rain.

Kiba's usually clear view through the city was now hindered by both fog and rain. Therefore, it took him a moment to notice the indiscernible olive green blob growing steadily larger.

---------

**Mesotere (Meh-so-teh-reh):** Mesothelae – (To skip the scientific terms that most will not understand). – A rather large spider.  
**Meganura (Meh-gah-new-rah): **Meganeura – (Once again) – A giant dragonfly.

**Mushi:** Insects  
**Yonaka:** Midnight  
**(O)tousan:** Father

Yes. I have horrible grammar. I looked a little more closely at punctuation in this chapter. I hope it's alright? Probably still isn't enough…

Oh, and **forgetfullallthetime** (If you remember your last review). Yes. You are important. Don't doubt it.

**Abhorson:** Yay for incoherent symbolism and obscure foreshadowing. You know you love it. At least, that's what I hope. I sure didn't like it. (Hence my repulsion to my "Oh So Monumental Binder – Fiction of the Fan® - 90's Edition -" ) Let's just push this chapter into the back of our minds (stockpile it with #11) and get on with the story. Shall we?


	13. Juusansatsu Patto Hitotsu

**Kemono no Shi **

-

Juusansatsu Patto Hitotsu – Thirteen Part #1 - _The Confrontation_

-

_The day that Shino returned, the weather had worsened noticeably. Rain thundered down in heavy sheets, pelting passerby as they shuffled across slickened streets. Lucklily, the building in which Kiba currently stayed was presumably new, and therefore, its modernized plaster walls were filled with thick insulation. Even so, Kiba was noticeably discontented, unwilling to stay indoors for long periods of time. He settled himself in front of the building, sheltered by a long stucco awning. He observed pedestrians as they passed by, many ninja seemingly unperturbed by the rain. _

_Kiba's usually clear view through the city was now hindered by both fog and rain. Therefore, it took him a moment to notice the indiscernible olive green blob growing steadily larger._

-

Kiba stood numbly, on the verge of a slight panic as he sniffed the cleansed air, muscles tensing. On impulse he backed into the shadows of the building that lay behind him, eyes fleeting as they searched for a viable escape route. Kiba cursed himself, the throbbing of his pulse obstructing his hearing. He ducked back into the entrance of the building – committing every mistake that he had been taught not to make.

Kiba treaded the ground floor quickly, doorways and halls becoming repetitious blurs in his peripheral vision as he passed. Finding the back exit he barreled through the doorway, pressing his back into a conveniently located wall.

What the fuck was he doing? Running away. Running away from what? – Shino. Why was he running away from Shino? Because –

The Inuzuka managed to temporarily compose himself, instantly scanning the area for even the most inconspicuous of insects, as he had learned to do while training with the other male of Team #8.

Why was he running away from Shino? Fuck, he had come up with hundreds of schemes planning what he would do and what he would say in order to prepare himself for the imminent confrontation. He wasn't about to blow it now…

Kiba waited, giving Shino time enough to make it up to their small room; or perhaps, he had other reasons to wait. After about fifteen minutes or so of staring vacantly at the opposite wall, he took a final deep breath, gathered all of his confrontational faculties and reentered the large dormitory. He made for the stairs this time.

Taking the steps four at a time, it was only a moment before Kiba reached the fourth floor. He stood at the entryway, staring at fresh paint as he willed his door to open, for he himself could not bring his arm to move. It was another moment before Kiba finally reached out to turn the doorknob. He moved stealthily, silent, but knew it went without fruition. Most likely, Shino had heard him coming up the stairs.

Shino sat in the bedroom, pulling a cotton shirt over his head as Kiba entered. The Inuzuka came to stand in the open doorway, his throat already threatening to spew uncharacteristic notions that he felt weren't particularly relevant at that point.

Kiba could perhaps stutter out a sudden confession. However, he had the distinct feeling that Shino would respond with some stupid shit like: "I'm sorry, but I can not reciprocate your feelings." Or something to that effect. Kiba wasn't quite ready for rejection just yet.

"You're back." Kiba could only state the obvious. Shino looked up at his friend, nodding slowly, awkwardly – before bending down to fold his sodden clothes – anything to avoid looking into Kiba's eyes. A disappointed pressure made itself present within Shino's chest. Perhaps he had been expecting something more.

"How long did you in the rain?"

"Several hours."

"Why didn't you wait 'til the storm cleared?" Kiba scowled.

The Aburame didn't respond verbally. Instead, he looked up at his teammate through uncovered eyes, conveying his reasoning's through sight, as if the answer to Kiba's question was the most obvious concept.

Silence prevailed for many moments. Kiba, desperate to relieve the building tension, asked the first inconsequential question that popped into his head.

"How is the village?" He inquired, feigning concern. He shifted onto the ground, sitting on the floor before Shino.

"Well enough." The Aburame answered laconically. He crossed his arms across his chest, drawing Kiba's attention to his wrists for a brief moment. Shino couldn't retract his arms fast enough to escape the Inuzuka's notice.

Kiba's eyebrows furrowed as he gripped Shino's forearms. He gazed intently at the bandages running around the other's wrists, as if he could see through them. It would take a fool not to notice how the bandages indented oddly where flesh should remain. Kiba looked from Shino's wrists, up to his face, and then back down again, repeating the process many times. Kiba's eyebrows screwed suddenly, the Inuzuka surprising his teammate as he wrapped his arms around the Shino's waist in a quick embrace. Shino jerked slightly at the unanticipated contact, his hand coming to rest on Kiba's shoulder. Shino didn't catch the "I missed you" that was whispered into his stomach.

Kiba pulled away a second later, resting his elbow on the side of the bed, his forehead in his palm. He frowned ruefully.

Silence ensued until a particularly bright flash lit the dark room, heralding a bout of thunder.

"Have there been storms such as this during my leave?" Shino inquired, disrupting the strain that even he deemed unsettling. Kiba nodded, flinching slightly as yet another clap of thunder resounded.

"I was all right, as long as I could cover my ears." The lupine boy did not elaborate further, as he didn't particularly feel like explaining his adventures sleeping under beds in detail.

Kiba thought for a moment, long and hard, fearing the outcome of another's response for the first time. Breathing deeply, he inquired –

"Shino?"

"Yes?"

"The other night in the woods. What was that?"

It didn't seem as if Shino was ever going to respond.

"It was…irrational. I can not recall what I did to procreate that moment, but surely –"

If Kiba had been thinking clearly he would have noticed Shino's unusual tone, or maybe even the slight shake of his hands. Unfortunately, he hadn't been.

Kiba's eyes widened, his breath hitching as he shrank backward, his movement ceasing once he came in contact with the cold wall.

"Y-You've got to be fucking me." He stated in disbelief. "You're so fucking thick."

Shino frowned.

"I've been sitting here, _thinking _about it – you – for two weeks, and it was nothing. Shit." Kiba pressed the heels of his palms forcefully into his temples, eyes scrunching. Shino, meanwhile, was at a loss for words. He approached Kiba cautiously, watching the Inuzuka's movements. The Aburame placed his hands solidly on the other's shoulders, pressing him slightly.

"What was it to you, Kiba?"

"Screw you." Kiba protested, but made no move to escape Shino's grasp. Hadn't this happened once already? This inexplicable…disappointment…hurt?

The sun having long since set, shadows enveloped both boys. The only source of light issued infrequently between slatted blinds, the only sound coming from the tumultuous rain that echoed as it struck the roof above.

Perhaps Kiba understood the cause now. This whole, 'losing control,' thing.

"It's your fault, Shino."

The addressed Aburame, unguarded, received an uppercut to the stomach full force. However, he made no sign of pain, discomfort, or even surprise – even as Kiba's fist dug into his ribs.

"What do you intend to accomplish, Kiba?"

Kiba's mouth formed an angry sneer as he adjusted himself where he sat, knocking knees with Shino briefly. The Aburame knew him too well.

"_Now _you fucking want to know what I want?"

"Yes."

"I want you to feel fury."

The Aburame's eyes widened slightly in confusion.

"I want you to feel the rage that I feel every time that I am around you, every time I look at you." Kiba's mind strained in order to find the appropriate words. "The unexplainable anger, jealousy, adoration…The rage that I feel every time that I have to remind myself that I could never deserve you." The Inuzuka's eyes were oddly bright.

Shino could not comprehend it. "Why would such a notion upset you –?"

"F-fuck you." The Inuzuka whispered half-heartedly. The Aburame's confusion turned into frustration.

"You are acting like a child. We are not foolish Genin anymore."

"So you say. Maybe some of us haven't quite grown up yet."

This time, Shino caught Kiba's swinging fist easily.

"What are you implying?"

"Shino. You've never even been able to see what is right in fucking front of your face!"

Shino pushed forward suddenly, his grip on Kiba's fist pushing the Inuzuka backward into the wall, Kiba's head connecting sharply. He grinned wolfishly.

"You realize it now, don't you? What you've been missing?"

Shino scowled down at his friend, not regretting the sound of Kiba's spine against plaster. Kiba'd pushed and pushed so long, for a reason he couldn't grasp. The Aburame was close now, pressed into Kiba with some movement that he hadn't noticed. Kiba only grinned, pleased with the response that he had procreated.

"Kiss me. Shino." Kiba's grin did not falter. Shino, given the circumstances and oddity of Kiba's request only frowned. Even then, the odd glint in Kiba's eyes lessened his resolve. "Kiss me and tell me that it means nothing."

Shino obliged hesitantly, convincing himself that it was only for the sake of his friend. He transitioned the small space between them, only intending for a quick chaste kiss. However, he soon augmented his decision as Kiba bit down on the edge of his lip, igniting a trail of blood.

----

I apologize for the length as well as the odd cut-off. I wanted to get _something_ out before the end of the year. This story really isn't worth the wait in between chapters. Part #2 _should_ be up soon, but knowing me, it isn't in the highest probability. Thanks VERY much for your guy's support. It means a lot to me, honestly. Wish it helped with the laziness…


	14. Juusansatsu Patto Futatsu

**Kemono no Shi **

-

Juusansatsu Patto Futatsu – Thirteen Part #2 - _The Resolution_

-

I wanted very much to submit this on Shino's birthday…but alas. Hotei hates me.

Itty bitty taste of sadism, but it's all good. Right?

**NOTICE!** : Chapters thirteen parts one and two will be combined just before I submit chapter 14 - so if you are alerted to a new chapter (14), it isnt a repeat update.

-

"_Kiss me. Shino." Kiba's grin did not falter. Shino, given the circumstances and oddity of Kiba's request, only frowned. Even then, the odd glint in Kiba's eyes lessened his resolve. "Kiss me and tell me that it means nothing."_

_Shino obliged hesitantly, convincing himself that it was only for the sake of his friend. He transitioned the small space between them, only intending for a quick kiss. However, he soon augmented his decision as Kiba bit down on the edge of his lip, igniting a trail of blood._

-

Shino braced himself against a wall as Kiba found a grip on his waist, the Inuzuka pulling himself into a more stable position without breaking a seemingly ravenous kiss. Fingers roamed surreptitiously, guiding nerves to procreate sensations entirely foreign to the young Chuunin. Their kisses were even more zealous, hungrier than they had been during the teammate's first incident, as if to make up for the time that the two boys had been deprived of each other. Shino pressed Kiba bodily into the wall, attempting to stave off the slight adrenaline that Kiba had induced. Before Shino took notice to wandering hands, Kiba pressed his thumbs solidly into the sloping indents of the Aburame's jutting hips. Shino pulled back due to the unexpected touch, disguising his gesture within the imminent need for air.

"…Nothing…" Shino ground breathlessly, a tepid expression forming on his tightened lips. Kiba paused in a moment of uncertainty, but was reassured as Shino shifted slightly, kissing the canine boy on the corner of his mouth. Kiba grinned, exposing the incisors for which he was named. He gripped the front of Shino's cotton shirt, kissing the other male fully.

The slight hint of metallic liquid in the rapid exchange of saliva grew as the slight cut on Shino's lip expanded. Ever since Shino had initially accepted Kiba's fervent tongue into his mouth, the Inuzuka had purposefully pulled on his friend's lower lip, the thin skin tearing a few millimeters every tug. Shino was coherent enough to notice Kiba's intent, but he chose to disregard it.

Kiba's hands yanked firmly on the hem of Shino's shirt, the blatant sign that the article of clothing had to go. Shino obliged, pulling the shirt over his head quickly. A moment later he tended to Kiba, the Inuzuka's jacket and undershirt gone swiftly.

Kiba gripped Shino's shoulders, his fingers moving across the older boy's back. The Inuzuka had seen Shino's body far more than most, but this was the first instance he had actually been able to touch skin usually covered in cloth. While his movements remained feral, Kiba contemplated his teammate's physical features for a moment. Shino's skin was extremely smooth, almost to the point where it felt irregularly soft. It reminded him of scar tissue, smooth and hairless, without the odd hue. Perfect.

Kiba grinned, swirling his tongue within Shino's mouth in order to distract the elder for a moment. His fingertips stopped their slight caressing, though Shino's bruising grip did not loosen as he kneaded Kiba's hip, showing that the Aburame hadn't noticed anything peculiar. The feel of Kiba grinning into their kiss was the only warning he received. In a quick movement Kiba sat forward, raking his elongated claws harshly down Shino's back.

Shino stiffened visibly, his back arching away from Kiba's offending hands.

"Fuck…" Shino ground in a subdued tone. Kiba smiled ferally, his fingers collecting blood from where it seeped quickly into the small of Shino's back. The Aburame's mushi set to work only after a moment, subdued by Shino's oddly negligent mood. The insects began to reconnect the gouges created on Shino's back, the taught skin not woven together fast enough to save the cup or so of blood that collected in Kiba's hands and the floor below.

Shino's fist connected solidly with the wall mere centimeters from Kiba's head, the flimsy plaster denting easily. His dull black eyes met Kiba's slatted ones, Shino's body tremoring indiscernibly from the slight convulsions of pain.

The Aburame fought against the distinct urge to retaliate – to fuck with Kiba just as much as he was being fucked with – lead on. Kiba inched forward, a mischievous smirk creasing the corners of his mouth.

"Nan…" Shino had hoped to pose a question, but failed.

"Why?" Kiba's own voice masked distinct tremors.

"I've lost it, Shino."

On any regular occasion, Shino might have asked Kiba what, in particular, he had been answering: Why Kiba had been acting so oddly under regular circumstances? Why Kiba had been having considerable mood swings? Or maybe even why Kiba had just recently dug deep gouges into his back? All of these questions seemed pertinent during that moment. However, as soon as Kiba had muttered his explanation, Shino recognized the particular magnitude of his statement.

Kiba had almost expected surprise from the Aburame, but he received nothing for several long moments. This brief period somehow encompassed odd intervals of breathing, the quickening of pulse, and even the stammering of unrequited statements.

Shino gripped Kiba's thighs roughly, managing to move back onto his knees without separating their suddenly connected mouths. He slowed the stroking of Kiba's tongue for a millisecond in order to devote his concentration elsewhere. In a swift movement he lifted Kiba up, pushing the Inuzuka roughly into the wall.

"Fuck." Kiba hissed, the pair's hips connecting furiously. He moved his legs to grip Shino's waist loosely, supporting himself against the solid Aburame. Kiba moaned breathily as Shino transitioned from his mouth to a rather sore patch of skin at the juncture of his neck.

The Inuzuka was incredulous. Even in his most wildly rational dreams he had never expected Shino to respond in this way. Even if the sensible insect lover would most likely regret their actions in the morning, Kiba would have initiated this a lot sooner if he had known that all Shino had really needed was a small stimuli of anger, confusion, and a little pain.

And suddenly, Shino stopped. He pulled back from where he had been engaged with Kiba's reddened neck, gazing down at his breathless friend. Their breaths took on tangible form due to the cold, the vapor mingling in the slight gap between bruised lips. Their room had darkened even further, their surroundings a dark desaturated blue. The only light came in barred lines across the far wall. And still no one dared to speak, for fear that either of them might come to their senses and stop this much needed exchange.

Kiba pulled Shino forward, placing a supple kiss to the Aburame's lips. Shino, in turn, propped Kiba further up on the wall from where he had slipped slightly. It was only then, as their kissing progressed once again – though at a more leisurely pace – both boys fully noticed the considerable protuberance within their pants.

Kiba lapped eagerly at the trail of blood running from the corner of Shino's mouth, allowing the Aburame a moment of proper breathing. The bruising grip on Kiba's hips lessened slightly and Shino shifted, pulling Kiba from the wall. He turned, stepped, and dumped Kiba unceremoniously upon their bed, following behind quickly. Kiba pulled Shino towards him immediately, the Aburame pausing in his new position above the Inuzuka. Later, he would have to contemplate on how exactly he managed to wind up in this position – but that was for later. Now, he would focus on Kiba's tongue sliding smoothly against his own, or maybe even the cool hand pressing suggestively against the lower portion of his exposed stomach.

In the face of this blatant gesticulation Shino paused, qualms he had managed to extinguish in their exchange resurfacing suddenly. He peered down at Kiba, watching the brunette's sporadically heaving chest, sweat-moistened skin and slightly parted kiss-bruised lips. Surely this lust was the strongest craving that Shino had ever had to dispel. And even then, Shino found that he couldn't. Couldn't disregard it – exist as if it wasn't ever-present. Kiba, he was…Shino breathed deeply, gripping the sheets of their bed on either side of Kiba's waist, bowing in his own surrender.

Shino kissed Kiba – hard – the clotted blood pasted on his lip causing their mouths to connect roughly. In only a brief second Kiba unclasped Shino's pants, his hand questing forward without uncertainties. He palmed Shino's length hesitantly, giving Shino a brief chance to object. However, all that he received in reply was a sharp intake of breath, an almost inaudible moan rumbling up from the depths of Shino's throat. Kiba would have smirked at Shino's sensitivity if he had not been cut off by a hearty moan escaping his own lips.

"Shi…" Kiba gasped as Shino's long, pale fingers encompassed his erection. How he had been distracted so much as to not notice Shino's hand entering the front of his pants, he would never know. His back arched systematically as Shino continued his unexpected ministrations, clawed fingers digging into previously unmarred skin. Kiba nearly forgot his own well-placed hand in the rush, but soon recovered his focus. He tended Shino, causing the Aburame to jerk forward into his hand.

Shino leaned into Kiba, a portion of his weight distributed between the places he and Kiba pressed together. His head rested beside Kiba's for a moment, his forehead pushing into their futon to match the pacing of Kiba's aptly pumping hand. The appendage he held within his fingers not easily forgotten, Shino returned the favor amply, his movements pulling a chorus of guttural moans and groans from the Inuzuka.

"Shi…no…" Kiba panted, struggling to maintain his much needed thought processes as he neared completion, Shino's diligent hands guiding him there rather swiftly. Shino existed in a similar state, reservations thrown out the window as he ground his hips into Kiba's.

The Inuzuka's eyes shut tightly as he came, body wracking in sporadic gyrations, hips arching into Shino in rapture. The Aburame groaned in completion a moment later, his actions more controlled than Kiba's, though just as expressive. Moments of suspended silence ensued, only obstructed as the older male lifted himself from where he had collapsed slightly onto Kiba.

Shino held himself precariously over the Inuzuka, regaining a solid breathing rhythm before he dared to move. Kiba's eyes flickered shut as he recuperated also, his chest rising and falling in shallow heaves. Shino moved slowly, giving Kiba ample time to extract his hand from the front of the Aburame's pants.

Shino tried halfheartedly to rub the hardening liquid from his hand, his glasses in place by the time Kiba turned to look up at him.

Shino did not want to reflect. He didn't even want to _think _in this instance. For once in his teenage life, he could only breathe – pull everything in. All he could do was lay, nerves tingling incessantly as they slowly returned to normal sensitivity. He could only breathe in the boy who lay beside him. The boy who could procure the most aberrant of feelings with only the brief grazing of soiled fingers up the length of his abdomen.

Kiba settled with laying an arm loosely across Shino's taught stomach. Neither of the boys were realistically the touchy-feely, cuddly type, so neither thought it necessary to embrace fully. Shino's hand came to rest atop Kiba's absentmindedly, the Aburame's dull gaze fixed squarely upon the ceiling.

--------------------

The scene above wasn't written just for the sake of itself – this story isn't based around sex, as some of you may have noticed. Sorry if it lacks desired detail, etc. – I wasn't predominantly focused on it. Short Again!!! (kicks self).

I wanted this story to come to an end quite soon – but I've only just realized that it would leave a LOT of things unfinished, so…look forward (yeah right) to many more chapters. Not that they will be coming very fast…

I've also come to a personal conclusion that Shino should not be inept when it came to…how to phrase, how to phrase…second base? Most people do not have access to: '_The Birds and the Bees: Simplified,' _as teenagers. It mostly comes natural, so…

**Tanjoubi Omedetou Aburame Shino-sama!** (and me). I would get him a…giant bug terrarium. It'd be sweet. January 23rd was such an awesome day.

**Note:** When I use the word 'canine,' I am referring to 'animal-like,' as in vulpine, porcine, lupine, etc. Not as a noun. I don't think of Kiba as a dog boy…


	15. Juushisatsu

**Kemono no Shi**

By Abhorson

-

_Juushisatsu_ – **Fourteen:**_ When you're feeling definitive_.

-

_For some odd reason, I promised myself that I wouldn't work on KemonoShi until the trollspring surrendered my tablet pen. They still haven't. Therefore, this chapter has been written for over two…okay three…four months. It's old and moldy. Yup. _

_**On 5/13/07, it will officially be Kemono's ONE YEAR BIRTHDAY! Tanjoubi Omedetou Kemono-chan, you brain-child of mine. I hate you. :D**_

_**Can't believe it's been a year…shit…**_

I apologize in advance.

-

Kiba awoke to the break of dawn as per usual, fingers scratching bed sheets idly as their owner twitched into life. The Inuzuka blinked as he awoke fully, palm coming up to rub his forehead. He slowly sat up, looking wearily around the small bedroom as his eyes reverted to their usual sharp focus. His eyes revolved in a quick once-over, facial expression upturning.

Oh.

Shino.

The Aburame stood before their bedroom's only window, looking out across the landscape of Kirigakure: slick streets, soggy citizens and sporadic weather. Kiba had awoken to one of the brief partitions between long downpours of rain, the lack of a thundering roof odd in contrast to the usual perpetual pelting.

Kiba blinked at the back of his stoic teammate, tremoring slightly as he stretched. He regarded Shino analytically, attempting to read his teammate's mood based on his posture, something he had been required to do since he first met the Aburame. Shino wasn't much of a conversationalist, really.

By his keening posture and adept attention to the outside word, Kiba guessed that the Aburame was estimating how many earthworms per square foot of earth had survived the fortnight's sudden downpour—rope-like bodies tangled as the worms escaped their earthy homes to drown in the inch or so of water that covered the entire island. Or at least, it seemed like something that the Aburame would think to contemplate.

Kiba frowned, touching a cool hand to his forehead. On a more objective note, Shino looked a mess. The Aburame's usually organized mass of hair seemed rather tousled, dark strands sticking from odd directions where the band of Shino's glasses sat, angled oddly. A few distinctive red splotches on the back of his wrinkled jacket showed in contrast to the desaturated olive green of the material, the wounds on Shino's back having reopened since the kikaichuu's tepid attempt to close the cuts. Even Shino's pants hung somewhat loosely around his legs. He must have not seen it fit to fix his leg wrappings just yet.

Shino's body tensed in a compulsory fashion – something that wouldn't have been seen by any normal eye – showing that he was fully aware of Kiba's awoken state. Yet, he didn't turn away from the window's drab sight, laying waste to many long, tense moments until he finally gathered the mental energies required for him to finally turn.

Kiba wouldn't have been surprised to see stubble across Shino's face: it would fit in easily with the rest of his oddly disheveled appearance.

"Sleep has…equivo…prevari…evaded me."

Kiba was surprised by the rumbling of Shino's deep voice, and even more by the odd pausing as Shino stumbled for a correct word. Kiba cocked his head in surprise.

"What's wrong with you?" he asked before he could stop himself. The Inuzuka could almost picture Shino blinking behind his dark shades. The Aburame shrugged uncharacteristically.

Kiba pushed his futon's covers down in order to free his legs, almost flushing at the sight of the dried substance easily viewed through the open front of his pants. He drew up his zipper and snapped the clasp, deciding to take care of it in a moment.

He strode towards Shino, stopping a foot or so before him. He snapped his wrist forward quickly, Shino making no sign of movement. He pinched Shino's cheek – hard – and the Aburame jerked out of reach, eyeing Kiba reproachfully. The younger teen moved to do it once again; Shino blocked Kiba's hand easily with his own wrist.

"What are you doing?" Shino questioned disapprovingly.

"You sound like an idiot." _Well. That's a new one._

Shino brushed Kiba off, turning back to the window as he commented absentmindedly on the weather. Kiba, not liking the whole 'ignoring' bit reached out to grip Shino's shoulder.

"It is best to cleanse yourself at this time." Something about Shino's tone seemed increasingly despondent, and it shook Kiba to the core. The Inuzuka scowled, his grasp on Shino's shoulder loosening.

Shino waited silently for Kiba to enter the bathroom, a frustrated sigh escaping him as the door clicked shut. He hadn't been able to answer when Kiba'd asked what was wrong with him. Simply enough, he was confused—a state that did not occur very often within the Aburame. Shino knew himself: his weaknesses, abilities, limits, ineptitudes. However, when it came to others – Kiba…he was at a loss. He wasn't sure exactly how he would or should act while around his male teammate. The Inuzuka was his own personification of unpredictability, which in Shino's case meant instability.

Shino's frown deepened even further as he heard the shower within the bathroom start, for a reason unknown to him. He scowled out his slightly fogged window, almost wishing to join the water-logged commuters below. No.

The Aburame flinched in slight surprise as a sudden rap echoed from the front door. Shino stalked into the apartment's sitting room, however, he did not open the door to anyone who might view his disheveled state.

"What?" he asked tonelessly, speaking through the wooden partition that composed his door.

"Ahh, Shino-sama, you're back." Shino did not reply. If the male standing on the other side of the door had not known of his return, he would not have appeared. "I've come to inform you that you've been summoned by the Mizukage. He would like to meet with you and Kiba-kun this evening."

"Very well."

"Ja matta ato de!" Kagen spoke cheerfully, his footsteps fading down the hallway as he left.

Shino turned back into the bedroom just as Kiba exited from the bathroom, leaving the Aburame to wonder how long he had been standing vacantly at the window. Kiba crossed the room to where his pack lay and began to pilfer through his things, laying out a clean duplicate of his usual outfit. He pulled on a pair of boxers and pants, dropping onto his side of the bed unceremoniously. He scratched his stomach lazily with blunt nails, his unused arm coming to support his head. He lounged languidly, ignoring Shino as the mushi lover loomed in a corner of the room.

"So, you gonna tell me, Shino?" Kiba yawned, turning restlessly.

"Tell you what?" Shino replied coarsely, running a hand through his unusually unkempt hair. Kiba could have been asking on a multitude of notions, so when he received no elaboration, he clarified.

"What happened in Konoha…" Kiba stated simply, staring up at the ceiling. Shino moved back to lean against a wall, pausing a moment before starting into a laconic version of the two weeks he had spent in Konoha. While speaking systematically, he thought on the callous way Kiba had been acting. Usually, when Shino came home from an extended mission, Kiba would be ecstatic, conversing with him until he lost his breath or subject matter to talk on. In stark contrast Kiba now moved in leisure, blatantly unenthusiastic.

Shino left his trip from Konoha back to Mizu no Kuni out of his explanation as it was rather uneventful.

Kiba groaned at the news, recognizing that Shino had finished. The Inuzuka made no coherent comments on the status of his village, and both boys were better for it.

When questioned about his own activities within the two week's time Kiba only grunted in answer, pushing the question away for later.

Shino stepped forward in the subsequent silence, his shins supporting him against the bed's baseboard. Noticing this, Kiba moved to sit on his knees, facing his companion. He gripped Shino's collar, his own self-assurance that indeed, Shino wasn't going anywhere anytime soon. Shino did not resist as he was pulled towards Kiba, far past the trepidations of his first kiss. However, Kiba's lips did not meet his.

The Aburame looked down from Kiba's slightly tremoring lips to the hand tightly gripping his collar, tendons flexing in and out of view with the uncertainty of the hold. His own hands decidedly out of place, Shino moved to grip Kiba's bare hips. The Inuzuka instantly noticed said grip and shrugged away from Shino, slit eyes flickering oddly.

Kiba frowned, realizing what he had done and moved back, though he did not touch Shino this time. The Aburame waited patiently while Kiba sorted through his thoughts. He seemed to be uncomfortable with current circumstances, or at least, he was confused. Patience was no problem on Shino's part.

"Shino," Kiba ground after a moment. "We should get going."

The Aburame frowned.

--

Kiba's palms smarted as he moved from where he had braced himself against a fallen tree. He had dodged a kick to the stomach only to trip over stated log and onto his face. Surely the pain in his arms didn't compare to a kick by Shino to the stomach. However, the embarrassment was far greater.

Knowing all too well that his kikaichuu had yet to return to their beneficial regenerated amount within his body, Shino had insisted that the two teammates train in taijutsu rather than ninjutsu, which was their customary.

Shino helped Kiba up to his feet with an offered hand, the Inuzuka scowling and cursing the entire time. Not wasting a moment – and hopefully catching Shino off guard – Kiba swung into a side kick. Shino sidestepped, hooking his arm around to clip Kiba in the shoulder. Even though it did not hit him dead on, the punch still held great impact, causing Kiba to step backward in order to keep balance.

Kiba huffed, pushing towards Shino once again, attempting to disregard the water that clouded his vision and caused his hair to stick damply to his forehead. Shino's fingers closed around Kiba's fist, his right foot moving back to divert the momentum of Kiba's intended blow. However, his right sandaru set in a particularly wet patch of mud, causing the wearer to slip backward, dragging Kiba with him.

Shino landed flat on his back, sinking an inch or so into the mud. Kiba managed to fall onto his hands and knees, laughing genuinely as he was thoroughly splattered with mud, drenched to the skin. The Inuzuka sat back on his haunches and shook his head wildly, the spray from his hair joining the downpour of rain. Shino just lay there somewhat spread-eagled in the mud, his glasses collecting water until the splotches of desaturated red and tan of Kiba's face molded together.

"You stuck?" Kiba laughed, sitting over Shino, who shook his head dryly. The Aburame squeezed mud between his fingers, relishing in the feel of a truly soiled state. Grinning, Kiba slapped his muddied fingers onto the only clean spot on Shino's right sleeve and grabbed his friend's hand, squishing mud out from between their palms. Deciding to further their little escapade within the dirt, Kiba started to pile mud onto Shino's covered stomach. The Aburame didn't care to look up, only lying motionless on the earth. However, he looked up quickly as he felt Kiba's own weight added to his unoffending abdomen. The Inuzuka had leaned over him only to flop down on top of the considerable mound of mud he had created.

Shino frowned down at the travesty of mud, Kiba, and what had been formerly been known as his jacket—now turned a sickly brownish green color. Kiba laughed at the indignant scowl Shino sent his way, long since impervious to Shino's disapproving looks. He turned over to lay on his back perpendicular to Shino, his hair instantly matted. He arched his back a few times in order to help himself find comfort in the odd angle of his back. The Inuzuka shivered suddenly as cool fingers pushed up the side of his jacket, smearing cool mud across his stomach. He sucked in air sharply, almost yelping in surprise.

"Shino!" Kiba croaked, more surprised by the cold mud rather than the questing fingers. He swung a leg across to sit on Shino's hips, quickly lifting the only layer of clothing that his teammate wore across his abdomen. Kiba paused a moment to appreciate the view of Shino's endearing abdomen before splattering a handful of mud across the newly bared stomach. The bespectacled male pulled up his knees in retaliation, vaulting Kiba forward. The other boy scrambled to catch a hold on Shino's hips in the attempt to stop his forward motion, his blunt fingernails erecting thin red trails where they scratched.

Shino caught Kiba before he could be crushed, pushing his teammate back into his prior sitting position. Kiba flushed slightly, not able to decide whether or not he enjoyed Shino's newfound playfulness.

Or perhaps he just wasn't used to being the base of anyone's good humor.

He reached forward to push Shino's glasses up into his hair, the small pools of collected water flowing down his hitai ate and onto his forehead. The Aburame looked up at him through one squinted eye, the other closed against the rain and unusually bright sky.

Kiba lifted a hand to touch Shino's face, his fingers leaving muddy trails where they grazed across pale skin. For a long moment, Kiba merely looked down into Shino's opaque eyes as they adjusted to the light.

Kiba silently wondered what he was doing. The again, rational thought had never stopped him before…He leaned forward to connect his jaw with Shino's roughly (it really couldn't be considered a kiss) before pushing backward onto his feet, sliding slightly.

Shino paused a moment before following suit, standing quickly in order to block a wildly swinging fist. He didn't expect Kiba to fake with his right arm and jab with his left, however, and he received a blow to his clavicle before he could redirect Kiba's fist. The string of movement occurred in a meer moment, jutting limbs disappearing before an untrained eye.

"C'mon Shino, not crappin' out on me are you?" Kiba chided, masking his surprise at actually landing a hit as he blocked a returning hit with two crossed arms.

The Aburame might have rolled his eyes.

---

Making the way back to their room, Shino and Kiba walked quickly. Both considerably soaked, the duo hurried into cover, creating veritable puddles wherever they stopped for a moment's pause.

Kiba shivered as Shino fumbled slightly with the key to their apartment, the cool metal slipping in between his muddied fingers. Every moment they stood longer in the hallway the more dark splotches appeared on the hall's once immaculate floor. Shino finally managed to open the lock, promptly crossing hardwood floors to stalk through the bedroom and into their small bathroom. Kiba followed closely behind, closing the door behind him.

Both boys began to undress without hesitation. Disregarding proper etiquette they piled their sodden and muddy clothing into the empty ofuro without a contemplative thought. Once the last article of clothing had been discarded into the deep bath, Shino jerked the open shower into life; the immense heat of the sudden onrush of water procreated an odd numbing sensation, quickly replaced by an almost scalding temperature. Kiba started, backing out of the water quickly. Shino took this opportunity to step forward, using the time it took his teammate to get used to the water.

The boys had come to a silent agreement to share the shower when they returned. It was only fair—both boys were equally cold, equally soiled.

Kiba watched Shino from behind, examining the tribal-like pock marks that dotted Shino's torso where the kikaichuu made transit. He reached forward to run his fingertips over the slight bumps marring otherwise immaculate skin. It was so unlike his own skin: tanned, lightly calloused, slightly uneven skin tone and interspersed with the occasional freckle or scar. The Inuzuka laughed in a surly manor as Shino stiffened but did not turn.

---

Shino and Kiba journeyed to the Mizukage's office that quiet evening, breaths ghosting before them as they strolled. Akamaru padded between them leisurely, head swinging from side to side occasionally as he examined the passerby warily. The two Ha-nin reached the Kage's islet by boat, made faster by motor.

A group of jounin exited the office as the leaf ninja entered, the unfamiliar men scowling as they left.

"Shino-san, Kiba-kun." The Mizukage greeted with a half-hearted smile. Kiba returned the gesture but Shino only inclined his head.

"I see that you have made it back intact?" Shino nodded once again, for the Kage's sake.

"I was not fortunate enough to leave uninjured." Shino stated with an unconcealed elbow to his ribs to conclude the sentence. Shino's brow creased but he showed no other complaint. The Mizukage made no sign that he had noticed, only proceeding to shift through a large sheaf of paper.

"Now that you are back, Aburame-san, I would like to start you two on your intended missions." He talked to the piece of paper in hand. "Seeing as you are chuunin, and skilled chuunin at that…" His eyes flickered oddly. "I will not send the two of you on any duty allotted higher than a low difficulty A-ranked mission.

Shino was mildly surprised with the Mizukage, seeing as chuunin were not regularly given any type of A-rank mission. Kiba smirked however, holding a clenched fist in front of his chest.

"Finally!" Kiba stated. Said statement did not make much sense to Shino, however. Surely Kiba should not become restless so quickly.

"For your first mission, you will be working with other chuunin from this village. A storm on the Eastern Isle has cracked numerous levees and damaged a main aqueduct."

Kiba's grin vanished instantly.

"You two are to supervise the transfer of equipment to and from each site, while making sure than there are no problems."

The two leaf ninja left without comment.

---

"Make sure that they are watched closely. I will not allow any fuck-ups, not like last time."

---

Kiba sat on the edge of the bed, stretching his legs in odd directions as Shino rifled around in his pack, sorting through things he hadn't cared to organize the night before. He had been otherwise occupied, after all. An odd fleeting feeling in his stomach caused Shino to look up at Kiba, watching as the boy relaxed his muscles—muscles that hadn't been properly exercised in the week or so of the Aburame's absence.

Shino looked back down only to unzip his jacket, pulling the large 'comfort-you-can-wear' clothing item from atop his shoulders. He looked back to Kiba only to realize that the Inuzuka stared at him blatantly, eyes flitting unabashedly. Shino beckoned the boy towards him in a gesticulation he wasn't quite comfortable with, but was rewarded nonetheless.

Kiba slunk toward him gracelessly, hands coming to grip Shino's upper arms securely. And it was an odd feeling: lowering his arms to arrange them around Kiba's waist, pulling him closer. He was willing to get used to it. The Inuzuka's forehead pressed into his shoulder in a simple gesture. The atmosphere might have stayed somber for a moment longer, but it seemed that Kiba wouldn't have it.

Shino's eyes rolled to the ceiling, his expression almost wry. Kiba's tongue darted forward to lap at the generous trail of blood he extracted from Shino's shoulder, his enlarged incisors digging into the skin where they had imbedded themselves before, where the skin had not fully strengthened after healing.

Shino's back straightened imperceptibly, hands moving up to Kiba's shoulders, ready to push the boy away from him in the case Kiba decided to display any more of his odd signs of…affection… Blood successfully clotting, Kiba leant back to examine the two angry red punctures he had left in the inset of Shino's shoulder.

"I am inclined to ask, Kiba…" Shino drawled loosely, suppressing the urge to scratch at the newly added feature in his neck. Kiba simply shrugged against him.

"It's a reminder."

"A reminder of what kind of significance, exactly?"

"…big significance…"

Shino waited for Kiba to answer him fully.

"It's a reminder of your tolerance."

Shino wasn't thick, but he quested for an affirmation.

"How might such a gesture remind you of tolerance?"

Kiba sat back, grinning ashamedly.

"If I did that to anyone else, I'd probably get my ass kicked." Kiba flushed slightly, hand coming up to rub absently at the back of his head.

Shino nodded as a confirmation more to himself than to Kiba.

"In respect to one's own health, I would hope that you haven't attempted that with anyone else. Better yet, that you don't try."

Kiba nodded quickly in agreement, answering the statement vaguely.

He pulled Shino onto the bed, both boys kneeling into the slightly sinking center. Neither of the leaf ninja felt any need, nor want, to pursue the events of the night before, and perhaps they were better for it. In the stead, the boys pushed together easily, allowing natural instinct as well as carnal desire fuel the questionably long make-out session that ensued.

Fuck if the whole biting thing didn't turn him on a little.

They were teenagers, after all.

And even though Shino still questioned himself, and endlessly so, he would allow Kiba's hands to venture where few had been allowed prior, as long as it meant that the odd hardness to the Inuzuka's eyes (something that he had only recently adopted) would diminish, if only temporarily.

---

Kiba pulled tirelessly at the hem of his dark jacket, eyes revolving slowly as he searched for a way to fend himself against the cold. Akamaru stood next to him, pressed to his side, unaffected by the miserable weather. Kiba contemplated crouching down to huddle against his canine companion, but opted to reserve the little of his dignity he still retained.

Kiba had been standing with Shino on a chunk of Kirigakure docks since just before 5:30 a.m., waiting through a slight drizzle for the esteemed trio of Kiri to show their faces. They had arrived, with many more, taking Shino on some short excursion that likely involved many boring strategies, worst case scenarios, schematics, and all otherwise uninteresting ways to indicate 'planning.' Kiba had opted to stay behind with a few others, waiting for transport to arrive at the docks.

In that short time of simple waiting Kiba had watched the sunrise, the weather taking a drastic turn from mild rain to a thunderous wind. Kiba cursed the one and a half layers of clothing that he wore on his upper body—cursed them in all of their stringy lack of insulation.

Shino, Kagen, Kozuka, and the few others returned a while later, strolling as if impervious to the wind. Kiba narrowed his eyes at Shino solely for the fact that he sauntered so nonchalantly. Shino had always insisted that the two thick layers he wore almost constantly would come in handy one day; of course, Kiba had never believed him, not until now.

Kiba frowned as his teammate moved to stand beside him.

It wasn't a regular occurrence for people to pin Shino as a compassionate guy. Then again, not many people witnessed instances like this, when Shino would offer one of his jackets to a silently quaking Inuzuka—who'd almost instantly refuse, insisting that he was fine.

Kiba looked away from Shino's disconcerting gaze and out into the sea. The water looked a little choppy, a condition usually affiliated with the wind, and Kiba thanked Kami-sama that they hadn't been forced to make the journey by foot.

The Inuzuka's gaze didn't stray back to Shino until their ride arrived, when he looked back to make sure that the Aburame followed him onto one of the many medium sized boat. Akamaru leapt in easily behind them, watching the water curiously as the haphazardly conjoined hunks of wood set into motion. His tongue darted from his mouth every so often to catch the salty spray that the wind swept up towards them.

Kiba leant against one of the small guard rails that lined the outside of the boat, Shino coming to stand leisurely beside him. Dark clouds hung forebodingly across the grouping of islands across an open stretch of sea—their destination. Kiba let his forehead fall into the palm of his head and he shook his head in ironic disbelief. It was going to be one fucking fun trip, he just had the feeling.

---

Kiba welcomed the not-so-dry land with a disheartened whoop, his enthusiasm for their trip growing even further as Akamaru shook out his sodden coat, subsequently sprayed with a load of fur-laden water. The Inuzuka swiped a few off-white hairs from where they had stuck to his bottom lip, scowling.

"How long are we going to be here, Shino?" He inquired to his teammate who had waddled off somewhere nearby.

"Perhaps only a few days."

"That helps a lot."

"I am glad to be of use."

"Sarcasm, Shino."

"I am duly aware, Inuzuka."

---------------------------------------------------------------

With the way that Shippuuden will undoubtedly drag on, we _might_ be able to see Shino and Kiba by this time next year. Maybe. However, (shameless plug about to occur) this summer, if you happen to enjoy Shinokiba…I will be starting a new series entitled "Coke Bugs" for all your AU Shinokiba slash pleasure! It's gonna be crazy—an intense never-ending battle complete with sex, drugs, and alcohol… even a cheesy whirlwind romance added in for extra zing! Hinata might even be in it!

Okay…I'm lying about that last part…sentence. Even_ that's_ too ghey for me.

(Bad attempt to suppress shameful laughter)

In honor of Kem-chan's birthday, I thank everyone who's intentionally or inadvertently supported Kemmy in its brave attempt to find true identity! Here goes!

**Thank you:**

**Aesthetic Doll, Airenko, Akiryuu, albinodrachidna, Amaya Jade, Anikky, Animesempaigirl, Angl, Anna301510, arkangel16, Aruxia, Asitha, Auralisay, BUnique, BadluckGoodluck, bamboo mat, bee orchid, Belladonna Andromeda, BeuitifulDisgrace246, Bishop Sasarai, Bitch Slap Love, Blackrosethorn, Black-Tailed Rattlesnake, blockofthewritingkind, Brazinha, BrokenSouledPoetess, Cali0623, CarbonBlack, Cemil, Concise Complexity, CrimsonIntoxication, Crystal Blue Dry Ice, cutmymilk, darkhaze627, dazydevl, DarkLuminescence, deathsangel666, Demon Girl Shiro, Demonlifehealer, digigirl-izumi, Dodo-chan, Dragon Fairies, DreadfullySweet, Drinking Acid, Drunken-Lullabies, Duchess of Darkness, dude, Dyeh, Ed-N-Envy's Matchmaker, Emerald Elf-Slytherin707, EmoAndTheSpazz, Emmet, Erdbeergeschmack, Errzawa Hoshie, EscaChick, every you, Evil Nerds, eyes0nme19, fanficlunatic234, fightingcomet, forgetfulallthetime, Fishstick, FlamingLimes, Flammes, freakin'idiot, Gaa-chan, Godess of Emocity, Hadrian Tiernan, Hana J, hashire, Heavenly Saint, Heosic-chan, IamSpaz, ilovesharpies, i.love.waffles, I'm a Neko-chan, insane4lyfe, Jadeile, jhoshi, Jyrotika, Kaadeshka, Kaltesa, Kari of Suna, KawaiiNeYo, Kemreit, 0.0 Kitsune, Kitty-chan Fenrir, Kiya Orukawa, Kiyoshi Minase, Koona, Kr.A.B, Kusaru, Kyandoru, Kyree, ladiee yami, Lady Kiba, LetMeKillYou, Lily23, Lily Vendrem, Lishan, lo, lostjackal, Loveless-Beloved-Endless, Lynn Studios, Machiko, MaitoGai'swife, Max Radio, meash, Meemei, Missionquestthing, MKNK, Mrs. Paper, My Chemical Romance Dude, Naitachal666, Nanaka19, NaraKino, naruhaku, naruto22, Nekokonneko, Nekozuki14, Nieni Woodland, NyuNyu, OmoiTohoHana, Onna of fire and pain, OyOfMidworld, Paigeion, Paperclipluver, Perdita, Phoenix of Blackfire, pie-loving-gaara, plutonian llama, Prosopopeia (:D!!), Pyro Falkon, Rae, Random Kyuubi, Razorblade Angel, Razzlebaby, Reina Hiwatari, RikkuxAuron06, Ruby Plushie, Ryomou, ScribRaven, Seekerfemmedraca, Sei Kou Ki, Sekrit, Senney, Shinimegami7, Shiinmaru-dono, shipposfoxfire, Silver Magiccraft, SOURPATCH AC0RN5, Spaztard300, Spiffy-Scribble, Sunsetseve, Switch, Tackett, taste of fire, the girl in the mirrior, The Disembodied Head, The-Leader-Of-The-Fallen-Angels, The Naruto Whore, TheTrueSilver, Tohruismyoneechan, Tokimi-chan, Too-Sexy-it-Hurts, Toxic Bubblegum, Trekiael (:D!!), Tsukiyomi, Ven.02, Wolfofsummerbreeze, Wolfwarrior, X.SilentSeduction.x, XxXMewn-ShynXxX, YaoiPlzz, Yaso no Shirabe Demikkusu, Yazumi skulls, Yoshi, Yoshikuni Kaito, Your Mom's Face (:D!!), Yumiko, Yuuki Toshi.**

**Along with all of the other, more inconsequential readers… Just kiddiiing…**

If ever you should bear witness to a cooler list of people, please by all means, show me...it took me an hour or so to alphabetize. Why? Because I can.

Also (I know, too long!) I apologize to **every you** (Donella-dono?), if you're reading this. I swear I'll get back to you soon.

ALSO, (shoot me please) to **WolfWarrior**, who admonished about a year or so ago that they liked how I posted once a week, and not once a month like other writers. Well…I think you get the point. I've failed.


End file.
